


A Fateful Thread

by Shakespeares_Lemonade



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Family, Flashbacks, Force Ghosts, Gen, Jedi Training, Non-Linear Narrative
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2018-08-07 07:53:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 70,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7706605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shakespeares_Lemonade/pseuds/Shakespeares_Lemonade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To discover who she is, Rey must go back to the beginning—to the end of the Clone Wars when Obi-Wan Kenobi killed Anakin Skywalker and changed the fate of the galaxy. Only by learning about the past can Rey prepare for the challenges ahead as the First Order raises a new army with an all too familiar face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. All Hope Abandon

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the official first chapter. The scenes from the preview show up in a later chapter.

The hot wind assaulted his face, and Obi-Wan tasted blood and ash. Two paths stretched out before him, but either way was failure. He did not make his decision cognitively. He let his feelings guide him—feelings of pain and despair.

He knelt beside the writhing body that used to be his friend. Now, only the outer shell remained, and there was little left of that. Obi-Wan held down Anakin’s good arm, his mechanical one. The steel fingers dug into Obi-Wan’s wrist, and he felt bones cracking under the pressure. 

“You were my brother, Anakin.” Obi-Wan held his lightsaber hilt pointed downward. The next words choked him. “I loved you.” He activated the blade, straight through the heart, ending a lifetime of suffering.

Obi-Wan felt as if his soul were being ripped from his body. Until the moment he sensed the life leave Anakin, he hadn’t really understood. By ending his friend’s life, Obi-Wan was also destroying himself. Any hope, any light that lived in him was now gone.

He cried out, but there was no one to hear him. He held what was left of Anakin’s body, willing this all to be a horrible dream. As the molten river began to rise, Obi-Wan knew he had to move. He dragged Anakin with him, ignoring the jarring pain in his left arm every time he used it.

Back on the landing platform, Obi-Wan slumped down beside his friend again. The heat was only slightly less oppressive there. Not that it mattered now. Obi-Wan thought perhaps, if he closed his eyes, this would all be over. Maybe he would be fortunate enough to die here with Anakin and not have to go on one more agonizing moment knowing what he had done. In the end, he hadn’t saved anyone, hadn’t stopped the collapse of the Republic or the Jedi Order. It was all for nothing.

The distant noise of an incoming ship alerted Obi-Wan. He raised his head to see the chancellor's shuttle approaching. Perhaps he would get his wish. The dark lord would kill him, and Obi-Wan would join the Force.

The shuttle landed and Palpatine’s guards came out first. Obi-Wan convinced himself to get to his feet. It wouldn’t be very dignified to die sitting down. The chancellor—Obi-Wan still thought of him that way—followed after his guards. He wore a dark cloak, and Obi-Wan couldn’t see his face, but he could feel the evil radiating from across the platform.

“You... killed him?” Palpatine said.

“You’re Darth Sidious,” Obi-Wan replied. “How could we not have seen?”

“Because you are weak. The Jedi are no more. And now you will die too.”

Obi-Wan didn’t even reach for his lightsaber. “I was hoping you would say that.”

There was a flicker of uncertainty, only the slightest crack in Palpatine’s facade before burning pain erupted all over Obi-Wan’s body. Blinding light filled his vision, and his feet lifted off the platform. Without meaning to, Obi-Wan raised his hands toward the source of the crackling lightning. The pain faded, and his feet found solid ground again. As his sight returned, Obi-Wan saw an orb of energy swirling between his hands as Palpatine continued shooting electricity into it. The power of the Force surged through him, rendering his previous attempt to “lie down and die” moot.

Palpatine ceased his attack and dodged out of the way as the lightning blasted back toward him. As soon as it fizzled out, Obi-Wan dropped his arms, feeling dizzy. Palpatine took that opportunity to rush at Obi-Wan, drawing his red lightsaber. Obi-Wan raised his and Anakin’s lightsabers in defense. That seemed to only further anger the chancellor. He beat Obi-Wan back toward the edge of the platform. The only thing between them and the river of lava below was Obi-Wan’s ship. In spite of his welcoming thoughts toward imminent death, Obi-Wan couldn’t seem to help defending himself. He positioned his back toward the ship, so that Palpatine’s assault pushed him closer and closer. He would never win this fight. Yoda had been right about that. Though, if Palpatine were here, Obi-Wan feared that Yoda’s fate had been the same as his was about to be.

Obi-Wan could feel the ship behind him. He was running out of room. Palpatine struck a powerful blow, and Obi-Wan blocked with his lightsaber. With one hand, Palpatine pushed Obi-Wan back while using the other hand to grab hold of Obi-Wan’s broken wrist, slamming it back against the hull of the ship.

Obi-Wan cried out in pain, but he didn’t drop Anakin’s lightsaber. If Palpatine wanted it, he would have to pry it from Obi-Wan’s dead hand. As the red blade pressed closer to his face, Obi-Wan knew this was the end. He could feel the hate flowing from the chancellor, and once again wondered how he had missed it all this time. His hand had gone numb from the pain, and his arms ached from fighting. Just as he was sure his strength would give out, Obi-Wan heard a thunderous noise, and the whole platform shook. Palpatine fell back, giving Obi-Wan room to stumble away as more missiles rained from the sky.

A clone gunship hovered over the platform, firing on the chancellor’s shuttle and scattering his guards. Captain Rex jumped from the open door to the platform, followed by Fives who covered him with constant automatic fire.

Rex reached Obi-Wan and grabbed him by the shoulder. “Time to go, General!” he said, barely audible over the sound of battle.

Obi-Wan tried to take a step toward the rescue ship and stumbled, dropping both lightsabers. Rex quickly picked them up and pulled Obi-Wan’s arm over his shoulder to half carry him to the ship. Fives followed them, facing the enemy with his blaster cannon. As soon as they were on board, Fives jumped into the cockpit and they took off. By this time, the chancellor’s cruiser had sent down reinforcements. Small ships attacked the clone vessel from every side. Obi-Wan didn’t care. He collapsed to the floor, and though he remained conscious, he could not later recount what happened next.

**~oOo~**

“There went our last gun!” Fives shouted from the cockpit of the larty.

“Damn it!” Rex cared less about the guns, and more about the men firing them, but they could really use some firepower right now. “Get us out of here as fast as you can!”

Rex looked down at the floor where General Kenobi was lying on his side, conscious, but not responding. Rex turned his gaze to the two lightsabers in his hands, and he didn’t blame the general at all.

The gunship shook from the impact of enemy fire. They wouldn't last long this way. Rex moved toward the cockpit to get a better view of things.

“We're running out of options, Sir,” Fives said.

“Take evasive action.”

“What about the general?”

Rex glanced back to the hold. He'd have to find some way of keeping them from flying around. This ship wasn't built for maneuvering.

“I'll take care of the general,” Rex said. “Hold them off for another thirty seconds, and then lose them.”

Rex hurriedly moved back to the hold. He used Obi-Wan's lightsaber to cut down the handhold straps in the ceiling. They were flexible enough he could tie them together and make a harness for the general. He had only just managed to secure Obi-Wan when Fives took the ship into a dive. Rex barely managed to grab the edge of the door to stop from falling into the cockpit.

Fives spun the larty, which it was definitely not meant to do. Rex feared the whole thing might come apart in the air. Somehow, Fives got the ship back upright again. On the upside, Rex hadn’t felt any more blasts from their pursuers. 

“Communications are down, Sir,” Fives said. “No way Commander Wolffe is gonna know to help us.”

“Wouldn’t do much good anyway,” Rex said through gritted teeth as Fives pulled into another spin.

He hoped they were getting closer to leaving the atmosphere. Once they were in sight of Wolffe’s ship, they would be all right. A couple of small fighters were no match for a Republic attack cruiser, even if it was old and in various states of disrepair.

It seemed like a long time before the ship started flying in a straight line again. Fives looked back from the cockpit. “About to leave the atmosphere, Sir,” he said. “No artificial gravity, so... hang on.”

“What’s it look like I’m doing, Fives?”

The ARC trooper didn’t respond as he turned back to pilot the ship toward their comrades. Rex didn’t get his hopes up that they would be safe any time soon. He wouldn’t let his guard down until they made it to the rendezvous point with Senators Organa and Amidala.

The ship rocked again, and Rex’s body slammed against the ceiling. He caught one of the remaining straps and held on tight.

“Wolffe’s not gonna be happy about us destroying his ship,” Fives said.

“Us?” Rex asked.

“Right, we’ll blame the Imperial traitors.”

“Will you shut up and get us out of here?”

It wasn’t as if Fives could make the ship go any faster, but all the chatter was making Rex agitated.

There was a loud noise at the back of the ship, and the whole thing shook as it slowed down.

“Lost one of the engines,” Fives said.

“Do you have a visual on the cruiser?”

“Dead ahead of us. Let’s hope Wolffe has noticed.”

“I guarantee you, he’s noticed.” Rex tightened his grip on the handles and hoped he was right.

Just as he spoke the words, the cruisers cannons lit up, firing on the small ships behind the larty. For the first time since the treacherous Order 66, Rex felt relieved. The bay of the old cruiser opened, and Fives landed the damaged gunship. As the artificial gravity kicked in, Rex dropped to the floor, managing to keep his balance though the ship listed to the right. He quickly untied the makeshift harness and tried to rouse the general. His eyes were still open, but he didn’t seem to be looking at anything, and he made no response to Rex.

Fives came out of the cockpit and jerked one of the side doors open. A small group of men waited for them, including commander Wolffe. Fives jumped down from the ship and helped Rex move General Kenobi.

“I see you’ve destroyed my ship,” Wolffe said dismissively, regarding the ruined vessel with his one good eye.

“Seeing as all your ships are stolen...” Rex shrugged. Then he became serious again. “The general needs medical attention.”

“We’ve only got a skeleton crew. Make him comfortable until we reach Polis Massa.”

“That might take a while, Sir,” Fives said.

Wolffe glanced at Obi-Wan. “He’s been through worse.”

Rex shook his head. “All due respect, Sir, no—no he hasn’t.”

**~oOo~**

The medical bay of the decrepit ship was all but abandoned. There were crates of rations and ammunition stacked in the corners, and most of the beds were covered in guns. Fives cleared off the nearest bed and helped Rex lay the general down. Until now, Fives hadn’t had time to really notice how bad the Jedi looked.

“Watch that arm,” Rex said. “I think it’s broken.”

“What happened to their medical droids?” Fives asked as they looked around for supplies.

Rex was digging through some broken equipment on another bed when he found the torso of an unrecognizable mechanical. “I think I found one of them.”

“Guess we know where the Commander’s priorities are.”

Rex didn’t reply as he continued searching the room. Fives did his best to help, finding some bandages and something for the burns. Rex came back with a needle in his hand filled with clear liquid.

“What’s that?” Fives asked.

“Sedative,” Rex replied.

“Does he really need it?”

“Look at him.”

Fives had been trying not to look. The general was staring in the sort of way that you knew he wasn’t really seeing anything, but it was unnerving all the same.

“What’s wrong with him?” Fives asked, finally giving voice to what he’d been wondering ever since they left Mustafar.

Rex looked at the general with a grim gaze. “He had to kill his brother.”

Fives knew what it meant for Rex to say that. They had been there. The circumstances were different, but he imagined it felt the same.

Rex moved over to the edge of the bed with the syringe ready. As he brought it to the general’s neck, Obi-Wan suddenly lashed out, knocking the sedative from Rex’s hand.

“Fives!”

“On it, Captain.” Fives moved back to the other side of the bed to hold the general down. He couldn’t help putting pressure on the injured arm which caused Obi-Wan to struggle even more.

Rex retrieved the sedative and jabbed it into the closest body part, which happened to be the general’s right arm. It took a moment for the drugs to kick in, but he finally stopped fighting and lost consciousness.

Fives thought he should feel relieved, but there was still a sense of uneasiness permeating everything. They weren’t out of danger yet. They might never be.

**~oOo~**

The flight to Polis Massa took far longer than Rex would have liked. He stayed in the medical bay with General Kenobi and sent Fives up to the bridge, much to the ARC trooper’s annoyance. They didn’t both need to keep an eye on the Jedi, especially since the damaged hyperdrive in Wolffe’s ship made for a boring few days. Communication with their allies was too dangerous, so they had no way of knowing if Senator Organa made it to Polis Massa or if the Empire had found him out.

The general slept for most of the trip, occasionally muttering unintelligible phrases. Rex didn’t have to understand the words to know the meaning behind it. Just because he was asleep didn't mean Obi-Wan wasn’t still in pain. There was nothing else Rex could do now, but he wished he wasn’t so useless.

About a day into the trip, the general woke for real. Rex was sitting on the bed across from him, half asleep, so he didn’t notice at first. It was only when the general spoke that Rex realized he was awake.

“Cody?” his voice sounded lost, echoing as if the room were far more empty than it was.

Rex slid off the bed and moved closer so Obi-Wan could see him. “No, Sir,” he said. “It’s Rex.”

“Where is Cody?”

The realization that he had no answer hit Rex harder than he would have thought. “I don’t know,” he said quietly. “Since the order went out...”

“Order...” Obi-Wan seemed as if he weren’t entirely sure what that word meant.

“General, do you remember... did the 212th turn on you?”

Obi-Wan didn’t reply but merely stared at the ceiling, which Rex took as an answer in itself.

“Are you hungry?” Rex asked, trying to focus on something immediate and simple so he didn’t have to think about what his brother might have done.

“No,” Obi-Wan replied distantly.

“When’s the last time you ate?”

“How long have I been asleep?”

“A day.”

“Then about two and a half days.” There was no emotion, not even a bit of the general’s old humor. It was as if he didn’t care about what he was saying.

“I’ll find you some rations,” Rex said.

Obi-Wan didn’t answer, but Rex busied himself finding something edible in mess of supplies stacked in the corners of the room. By the time he returned, the general was unresponsive again, still awake, but not really there. Rex gave him some more pain medication and checked his burns. It wasn’t long before Obi-Wan was asleep again. Or pretending to be.

Rex realized he should probably eat something too, so he found a ration bar that didn’t look too stale and resumed his post on the opposite bed. The long trip only got longer.

**~oOo~**

It was just shy of three days since they left Mustafar when Commander Wolffe's ship achieved orbit at Polis Massa. Fives was glad to be getting off that bucket of bolts. The occasionally working hyperdrive and all the mysterious rattles and clanks made for a nerve-wracking journey. Not to mention the thought of the general going without medical attention for so long.

Senator Amidala met their shuttle at the landing bay, running toward them in spite of how difficult it was for her now. Her eyes held a mix of emotions: fear and anxiety, worry, and even a little hope.

“Obi-Wan?” Her breathless voice quavered as she leaned over the gurney.

“I’m sure he’ll live,” Rex said. “He’s too stubborn to die now.”

Fives heard the uncertainty in the captain’s voice, but the senator didn’t seem to notice. It wasn’t as if broken arms and burns usually killed anyone, but if he wasn’t that bad off, why did the general spend most of the trip sleeping?

“Go with them,” Rex told Fives as the senator and several droids began taking the general away. “I have to meet with Senator Organa.”

Fives nodded stiffly and went along with Senator Amidala. She seemed upset about something more than just her friend’s injuries. Maybe she knew what happened to General Skywalker. Fives had a sudden thought that he simultaneously found ridiculous and obvious. Skywalker and Amidala had always been close. Everyone knew this. Who else would be the father of her child?

**~oOo~**

Rex stood at ease in one of the long corridors of the Polis Massa base. Through the window he could see the landing bay with a few small ships and Organa’s cruiser  _ The Sundered Heart _ . It seemed like a fitting name at the moment.

All this waiting around was starting to grate on Rex. He knew they were safe here, but he was itching to get back in action. But he got the feeling he wouldn’t be seeing much action any time soon. They were hiding now.

Finally, Senator Organa came down the corridor and met Rex. He stood next to the captain looking out the window.

“Any trouble?” he asked.

“It was a little rough getting the general off Mustafar, but Commander Wolffe helped us there,” Rex replied.

“We picked up one of your colleagues when we stopped for fuel on the way here.” Senator Organa smirked as if remembering something funny. “He told us he wanted to surrender.”

Rex couldn’t help raising his eyebrows and casting an incredulous look at Organa. “Surrender? To who?”

“Us, I suppose. Whomever is still loyal to the Jedi.”

Rex felt a surge of of hope. “So there’s more? All the other clones didn’t go through with the order?”

“I’ll let you sort it out, Captain. I trust your judgment on the matter.”

“Where is he?”

Rex soon found himself standing outside a small holding cell. Two guards flanked the door, and another watched through a window.

“Why is he in there?” Rex asked.

The guard looked sheepish. “Well, Sir, he... sort of told us to lock him in.”

Rex looked through the window to see the man cuffed to a chair. He recognized the markings on the armor and the telltale scars around his left eye.

“Open this cell,” Rex ordered.

The guards quickly obliged, and Rex rushed in. He reached to remove the restraints, but Cody jerked away as much as he could.

“Commander?” Rex asked.

“You shouldn’t call me that anymore,” Cody said.

“All due respect, but what the hell is this?”

“I confess to everything. I will accept whatever sentence you give me.”

“Confess to what?”

Cody looked at the floor. “I gave the order to kill General Kenobi.”


	2. Guilty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote the scene with the chip before I had seen the episode of Clone Wars where they show them being removed from Tup and Fives, so it's probably less than 100% accurate.

It was clear that Cody thought this was some big revelation, and in a way it was, but Rex really wasn’t worried. He realized Cody probably still had his biochip, and they would have to deal with that now. 

Rex pulled out his knife. Cody’s eyes widened, but he didn’t flinch. Without thinking, Rex cut a straight line across Cody’s scalp right where he knew the chip would be.He slid his finger under the skin and felt the hard clump of tissue. He pulled it out and threw it to the floor in a splatter of blood, promptly crushing it under his boot for good measure.

Cody stared at him like he’d gone insane. “I thought...”

Rex suddenly realized how that must have looked. “I’m not gonna kill you,” he said. “Your only crime was not checking for a body.”

“What? How did you—”

“He’s not dead, Cody. General Kenobi is currently recovering from unrelated injuries in the infirmary. Which is where you should be.”

Rex unlocked the cuffs and pulled Cody out of the chair. He took Cody’s hand and placed it over the cut on his head.

“Let’s go before you bleed to death.”

The guards opened the door, and Rex ushered Cody out.

“What about the others?” Cody asked as they headed down the corridor. “General Skywalker? General Yoda?”

Rex didn’t want to deal with this now. He still saw the image of Anakin’s mangled body every time he closed his eyes. “Let’s confine ourselves to medical concerns at the moment.”

The arrived at the infirmary, and a medical droid hovered over to help them. Cody sat on the bed nearest to the door, and the droid began cleaning his wound.

“You couldn’t have a professional do the procedure?” Cody asked between winces of pain.

“Every second that was in you, the Empire could’ve been tracking you,” Rex said distractedly.

His attention was compromised by the seemingly innocuous sight at the other end of the room. On the farthest bed, with his back to the rest of the room was the general. It was impossible to tell whether he was sleeping or not, but Rex was envious if he was. He hadn’t been able to really sleep since everything went pear-shaped. 

Rex turned back to the matter at hand to find that Cody was also staring toward the back of the room, much to the medical droid’s annoyance.

“You should get some rest,” Rex said, sensing it was time to leave Cody alone.

“It’s a tiny scratch,” Cody replied.

“Best to be safe.”

Rex stepped out into the hallway and closed the door behind him.

**~oOo~**

The medical droid was actually fussing. Cody was certain it didn’t need to be doing all the things it was doing. He hadn’t wanted Rex to leave, but now he just wanted to be alone. Except he really didn’t. As long as the droid was still running tests and fixing bandages, Cody didn’t have to deal with the reason he was here. He wondered how things might have been different if his men had succeeded in killing the general. The image of Rex’s knife coming at his head wasn’t going to leave his mind any time soon.

The droid finally finished it’s work and left Cody alone with instructions to change the bandage on his head at regular intervals. Even with the constant hum of lights and machines, it seemed as if the room became enveloped in a suffocating silence.

But it wasn’t silent. Cody could hear the steady breathing across the room. He tried to convince himself that the general was asleep, that he shouldn’t bother him. But he knew what Obi-Wan sounded like when he was asleep. It was a subtle difference, but his breathing was deeper and more even when he was well and truly out.

Cody slid off the edge of the bed, wobbling slightly from blood loss, pain medication, exhaustion, or some combination of the three. Nerves too. He couldn’t deny that, even to himself. The guilt still weighed on him, though he knew his betrayal had ultimately failed. The thought of looking his old friend in the eye knowing what he had done made Cody’s palms sweat and his breath catch in his throat.

He was halfway across the room before he knew what he was doing. His gaze never wavered from the uneven rise and fall of Obi-Wan’s left shoulder. It gave him something solid and tangible to focus on instead of his own conflicted feelings.

As he walked around the edge of the bed, Cody saw that his suspicions had been correct. Obi-Wan was wide awake, staring at the back wall with sorrow-filled eyes. His left arm was wrapped in bandages, and there were faded burns on his face and hands.

“General?” Cody said hesitantly.

For a long moment there was no response. Then, “Go away, Rex.”

That wasn’t right. Even if he wasn’t looking Obi-Wan never would have mixed them up before. He could sense the difference.

Cody cleared his throat. “No, Sir, it’s... it’s Cody.”

Obi-Wan actually reacted to that. He turned his head to regard Cody with an unreadable stare. “You’re alive,” he said flatly.

“Guess you had more important things to do.”

Obi-Wan returned to watching the wall. “You had a chip in your head. They were controlling you.” It seemed as if he were trying to say it wasn’t Cody’s fault, but didn’t have the energy to make it convincing. 

“If I had killed you... I never would have forgiven myself.”

Obi-Wan laughed. Not a humorous laugh. “No,” he said. “No you wouldn’t.”

The truth had been staring Cody in the face this whole time, but he hadn’t wanted to see it. There was a reason General Skywalker wasn’t here. There was a reason Obi-Wan had a broken arm and was covered in burns. There was no telling exactly what happened, and Cody wasn’t about to ask, but he knew Anakin had sided with the Empire—and Obi-Wan had killed him. 

“I’m sorry,” Cody said, not certain whether he was apologizing for his own treachery or the horror the general had been through or the whole damn mess.

Obi-Wan made no reply. Cody wasn’t expecting him to. From the despair in his eyes and the madness in his laughter, Cody knew there was something broken in his friend, and there was nothing he could say to make it okay.

Cody leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor. He had never felt more useless, but there was nothing else he could do. He had failed his friend, but he wouldn’t abandon him now. Or ever.

**~oOo~**

There were more than two feet jabbing at Padmé’s insides. Twins ran in her family. It wasn’t that surprising. And then there were the four fists. She could tell the difference. It was getting close. A week or two. They were anxious to be out. Until today, Padmé had been anxious for them to be out as well. She was ready for the months of aches and pains and waddling to be over, to finally hold her little ones in her arms and see their faces.

Now, she was afraid. She didn’t want to do this alone. How could she raise her children in this dark and dangerous world their father had helped create?

Anakin. He was dead. No one had to tell her that. She knew that if Anakin refused Obi-Wan’s attempt to help him, there would be only one choice. The state Obi-Wan was in when he arrived on Polis Massa told Padmé everything she needed to know.

The chime on her door sounded and Padmé looked up as if surprised the universe hadn’t crumbled around her. She checked her eyes before calling for the visitor to come in.

The door opened, revealing Master Yoda, leaning heavily on his cane. In his eyes, Padmé saw her own sorrow reflected. He moved slowly into the room and sat down across from her in the tiny seating area of her temporary quarters.

At first, he didn’t speak, but let out that low, growling hum he made when he was deep in thought. “Very sorry I am,” he finally said. Then after a pause added, “for your loss.”

Padmé couldn’t keep the surprise from showing in her wide eyed expression.

“Foolish I have been,” Yoda went on, “to have missed so much.”

“Your attention was otherwise occupied,” Padmé said.

“Hmm... intertwined our troubles are. The dark side... shrouds us all.”

“Will Obi-Wan be all right?” Padmé had to focus on something else.

“In time, heal his wounds will. But for his heart, only time will reveal.”

“I shouldn’t have let him go alone.”

Yoda reached out for Padmé’s hand, and she rested it between his three fingers. “Other concerns have you,” he said, looking at her stomach. “Protect them, you must.”

“Them?” How could he know?

Yoda closed his eyes and nodded. “Hmm, yes. Strong with the Force are they. Hope remains.”

Padmé placed her free hand over her belly, feeling the kicking of one of the twins. There hadn’t been time to think about their future, but now, she wondered if they might be the only way to bring light back to the galaxy.

**~oOo~**

The accommodations on Polis Massa were far too small for this kind of meeting, but clandestine organizations couldn’t afford to be choosy. Senator Organa wasn’t even sure they were an organization in the traditional sense, but recent events had thrown tradition out the window.

To their credit, the three clones didn’t complain about the space. They were just waiting for Master Yoda and Senator Amidala to arrive before they began discussing plans for their next move. Bail would have preferred to have General Kenobi present as well, but at the moment, that was not possible. 

Commander Wolffe seemed on edge, pacing instead of sitting with the others. He hadn’t been in favor of them all gathering together like this, saying it was dangerous and they should scatter to avoid detection by the Empire. To an extent, Bail agreed with him, knowing that the more they resisted, the more difficult it would become. However, the thought of running and hiding didn’t sit well with him—or any of them.

Hoping to cut some of the tension, Bail turned to Captain Rex. “How did you find your comrade?” he asked.

Something uncertain flickered in Rex’s eyes before he hid it. “Commander Cody is fine. Aside from a little hole in his head.”

Fives looked at Rex in shock. “Cody? I thought he was—”

“He left his unit to come and find us.”

“Where is he?” Commander Wolffe asked, arms crossed.

“With the general,” Rex replied, not meeting Wolffe’s gaze.

“You think that’s such a good idea?”

“He’s no threat with his chip removed.”

“Not every clone needed a chip to make them loyal to the enemy.”

Rex stood from his chair, and Bail could see this conversation ending badly. It was time he stepped in.

“I’m sure the commander needs time to recover from his recent medical procedure,” Bail said. “Our loyalties are all being tested. We can’t afford to fight amongst ourselves when so much is at stake.”

The door opened, and Master Yoda came through, followed by Padmé. “Well, you have said,” he interjected as he limped to a chair. “Yet cautious we must be. Even of our friends.” He gave Rex a sympathetic look.

“We were just waiting for you, Master Yoda,” Bail said. “Now, I think this meeting can begin.”

Padmé sat next to Yoda, seeming to be deep in thought, but Bail knew she was listening to everything around her.

“Sad days these are,” Yoda said. “But time to grieve we have not. Decide our course of action we must.”

“I say we put some distance between each other as soon as possible,” Wolffe said. “What’s the use in sitting here waiting for the Empire to find us?”

“While I agree we shouldn’t all stick together, we need a plan for the future,” Bail said. “Some of us will, unfortunately, have to go into hiding, but those of us who still remain in the Senate have an interesting challenge ahead.”

“I’m not going back,” Padmé said suddenly.

All eyes focused on her.

“If you haven’t figured it out yet, I’m sure the Emperor will not want the children of Anakin Skywalker living free. If he doesn’t kill me, he’ll try to take them away.”

Bail wasn’t surprised. He was more struck by the fear and conviction in Padmé’s voice. She was determined to protect her children from such a horrible fate. Knowing the power they could have changed things.

“Clear our mission is,” Yoda said. “Protect the young Skywalkers.”

Bail nodded, looking at Padmé. “We should return to Alderaan. You will be safe there for now.”

Yoda nodded slowly. “There the remaining Jedi will go until the birth. Give Master Kenobi time to recover it will.”

Padmé looked at Yoda appreciatively. “Your presence will be a great comfort.”

“Me and my crew are getting as far away from here as we can,” Commander Wolffe said.

“We'll need to arrange a means of contacting each other,” Bail said. “We cannot simply give up and let the Empire win.”

“Haven't they already?”

“Senator Organa is right,” Rex said. “Even if we have to go into hiding for a while, it's not in our nature to give up.”

Wolffe gave Rex a hard look with his good eye. “Our nature is to follow orders. Look at where that's got us.”

“So you're just gonna leave?” Fives asked incredulously before adding, not entirely respectfully, “Sir.”

“We've all got to do what we think is right,” Padmé said. She looked at Rex. “What will you do?”

Rex seemed to be thinking about that for a moment. “I will protect General Skywalker's children. Whatever it takes. He was my friend once. It's what he would have wanted.”

“Then it's settled,” Bail said. “We leave for Alderaan as soon as possible. Commander Wolffe, we will do what we can to help you on your way, if that is what you desire.”

Yoda climbed down from his chair. “Speak to Obi-Wan I must.”

“You're gonna be doing all the talking, Sir,” Rex warned.

Yoda gazed thoughtfully back at Rex. “Hmm.”

**~oOo~**

The infirmary was quiet and empty. Yoda walked with heavy steps toward the end of the room. For days, he had felt the suffering of his friend from afar just as strongly as he felt it now. Only now it wasn't just Obi-Wan's pain. Commander Cody sat on the floor with his eyes closed, but he wasn't sleeping. It was startling, though it shouldn't have been, that the same feelings came from both men. Guilt, despair—Yoda sensed it in them.

Cody came to attention when Yoda reached the end of Obi-Wan's bed. He stood and saluted, as if not knowing how else to greet the Jedi Master.

“Glad to see you with us I am, Commander,” Yoda said. “To Obi-Wan I must speak.”

It took a second for Cody to react. It was clear he understood Yoda's meaning right off, but he seemed loathe to leave Obi-Wan's side. However, after a moment's pause, he nodded and walked away.

Obi-Wan was aware of the exchange. Yoda knew from his warring thoughts that he was not as physically unwell as he seemed.

Yoda rested his hands on the top of his cane and gazed thoughtfully at Obi-Wan. Finally, he let out a long breath and spoke. “To Alderaan we are going with Senator Amidala. A new mission I have for you.”

Obi-Wan made no reply, but Yoda could sense his aversion to the idea.

Yoda shook his head sadly. “Failed I have, Obi-Wan. But not you. Completed your mission you have.”

That seemed to only make Obi-Wan feel worse.

“Difficult times we live in, my friend.” Yoda sighed. “Happier in my failure am I than you in your success. Yet, go on we must. For the future there is still hope.”

That seemed to get Obi-Wan's attention. He sat up and looked toward the door. Then he got out of bed and hurried off. Yoda realized too late that it was not his words that motivated this new energy but something sinister outside the room. Yoda followed, and as he reached the door again, he heard shouts coming from the corridor without.

**~oOo~**

Cody stood facing the door to the infirmary. He understood perfectly why General Yoda would want to speak privately with his fellow Jedi. As friendly as everyone was being, he suspected they didn't entirely trust him still.

Everything was too quiet. After a short lifetime filled with war, Cody didn't know what to do with so much silence. He had expected to be dead or shipped off to some prison by now. Forgiveness wasn't a concept he was familiar with.

Cody was torn. He wanted to wait until Yoda left so he could keep an eye on Obi-Wan, but he also wanted to go find Rex—the only friend he was sure he still had. Before he could think on it further, the door whooshed open and Obi-Wan came running out. Cody didn't have time to be surprised before Obi-Wan shoved him into the wall.

A blaster bolt cut through the air where Cody had been standing a second ago. Maybe he had two friends.

At the other end of the corridor was a clone wearing armor with gray markings. One of Wolffe's men. He turned his blaster on Cody again, but before he could fire another shot, the gun flew out of his hand and clattered across the floor. Then the man rose up in the air, limbs flailing, clawing at his throat.

Cody turned toward Obi-Wan and saw anger in his eyes for the first time. He was going to strangle the other clone.

“Stop, Obi-Wan!” Yoda said, standing in the open doorway. “Let him go you must.”

Obi-Wan wasn't listening. He didn't care. He had given up.

Cody pushed off the wall and grabbed Obi-Wan by the shoulders. “General, don't do this!”

The clone was about to asphyxiate, and Obi-Wan wasn't backing down.

“Not for me,” Cody said. “Don't you dare do this for me, Obi-Wan.”

The sound of his first name coming from Cody's mouth seemed to bring him back to his senses. He released the other clone just as the thunder of footsteps came toward them from around the corner.

Cody felt Obi-Wan start to deflate. He was breathing heavily and his face was pale. That short burst of energy had drained him.

Yoda approached them, shaking his head. “Controlled by anger and fear he was.” He looked at the clone who was now being restrained by Rex and Wolffe. “Let his anger cloud your judgment you did, Obi-Wan.”

Obi-Wan shrugged Cody's hands off his shoulders and turned to face Yoda. “Master, I... don't know what happened.”

“Hmm... angry at yourself are you. Much more dangerous is this. Peace you must find. Balance, yes.” Yoda turned to Cody. “To Alderaan we are going, Commander. Come you should.”

Cody was about to protest, but the look in Yoda's eyes told him there was a very good reason Cody should come along. And he had a feeling it was something to do with how he was able to get through to Obi-Wan. Cody wasn't thrilled about the prospect of such a responsibility after what he'd done, but his earlier conviction about never abandoning his friend made the decision easier.

“As you wish, General,” Cody said.

Yoda gestured for them to follow Rex and Wolffe as they led the prisoner away. The conversation was far from over.


	3. Safe & Sound

The landing bay was full of noise as ships began to depart from Polis Massa. Commander Wolffe was just preparing to leave on the last shuttle back to his cruiser. It wasn't much of a ship, but it was his now. His crew was loyal no matter what the Empire threw at them. They would be all right. Aside from the little problem of attempted murder.

Wolffe still didn't trust Cody. Nothing was ever going to change that. He had turned on the Jedi, their leaders. Loyalty to the Republic was one thing, but the Republic didn't give Order 66. That was all the chancellor's doing.

That didn't mean Wolffe approved of his soldier playing judge, jury, and executioner. Something would have to be done. Even though they weren't part of the GAR anymore, they still had to maintain order among their ranks or risk falling apart.

As he mulled it over and packed the last of the supplies onto the shuttle, Wolffe saw three men approaching him. He knew they hadn't come to ask to join him. Commander Cody stood in the middle, almost as if Rex and Fives were protecting him. Wolffe could respect their loyalty, even if he didn't believe it was deserved.

"Something you need," Wolffe asked, friendly as possible.

Cody cleared his throat. Nervous. "I wanted to speak to you about your man, the one who got a little trigger happy last night," he said. Diplomatic, not accusing.

"What about him?" Wolffe replied, keeping an even tone and expressionless features.

"I would ask that the consequences be as light as possible in your discretion."

Wolffe hadn't been expecting that. Sure, the intended victim's wishes should bear some weight, but normally, they would ask the opposite.

Wolffe nodded stiffly. "I'll take your request into consideration," he said. He didn't owe Cody any more than that.

"Thank you," Cody said, seemingly genuine.

Wolffe returned to the pile of crates, done with the conversation.

"Need any help there?" Rex asked.

Any other time, Wolffe would have taken the offer. Right now, he just wanted to be far away from the awkwardness of this encounter, even if it meant spending more time hauling crates.

"I've got it, Captain," he said.

**~oOo~**

A collective sense of relief settled over everyone as the _Sundered Heart_ got underway to Alderaan. Obi-Wan didn't know why. They were no safer now than they had been since the order went out. Anyone who associated with Jedi would be in danger no matter where they went. For the first time in days, Obi-Wan found himself contemplating the implications. His whole life had been spent trying to protect people. Now his very presence was a threat to everyone. There was no way Master Yoda didn't know that too. He had said something about a mission. Obi-Wan was through with missions.

As he walked down the silent corridors, Obi-Wan knew someone would come to find him eventually. Cody and Rex apparently decided to keep an eye on him at all times. The only reason Obi-Wan could walk freely for the moment was that they were both sleeping. Finally.

In an effort to ensure more time to himself, Obi-Wan headed down to the lower decks in search of a bit of empty cargo space he could take up for a while. Time alone with his thoughts was a terrifying prospect, but that did not deter him.

Obi-Wan found a quiet place in the vast, and mostly empty, cargo hold. It echoed when he walked across the floor as if there were someone right behind him. There was a darkness haunting him since Anakin's death, making him feel as if his old apprentice were always just out of sight. If Obi-Wan turned fast enough, he might see Anakin again. He never turned.

Once he found a place he was sure no one would find him any time soon, Obi-Wan settled in. Darkness surrounded him, metaphorically and otherwise. No matter how hard he tried, he could not quiet his mind.

Try... there is no try.

Eventually, Obi-Wan let his mind wander. He allowed himself to remember everything that led up to the end. The end. That was how he thought of it. The galaxy hadn't imploded, but it might as well have. And since when had he become so selfish?

The realization had been coming for the past few days: Obi-Wan was not as detached as he believed. He avoided the usual pitfalls, even letting go of his master and sacrificing love for the cause. This was different. Anakin was his brother. It wasn't a metaphor. Jedi had no family, so they made their own.

Obi-Wan leaned his head back against the metal wall, letting the cold spread over him. He couldn't remember the last time he felt warm. No, he could—it was over the river of lava. There had been a moment, not an obvious sign, but a sense that maybe everything wasn't going to end in tragedy. He must have been lightheaded from all the smoke.

Obi-Wan blinked and saw Anakin's bloodshot eyes. They seemed to say, "This is your fault. Why did you let this happen?"

Obi-Wan rubbed his face. His skin was clammy, and it didn't help. No matter what he did, the memories were always just behind his eyes. He killed his brother, his best friend, the only person he had ever loved enough to compromise the code. Of course, that was the problem. Obi-Wan believed so emphatically that Anakin was the Chosen One that he had let him get away with just about anything. Anakin was above the rules, and in the end, Anakin made the rules. It was Obi-Wan's responsibility to destroy the monster he had created.

No amount of rationalization or justification convinced Obi-Wan to let it go. He would never let it go. He wasn't really a Jedi anymore. He didn't know what he was.

The sound of footsteps alerted Obi-Wan. Cody couldn't have found him already. But the falls were light, small shoes, a woman. He should have sensed her sooner. He should have sensed what she was was carrying.

Padmé appeared from around some storage containers and looked into Obi-Wan's hiding place. She didn't say anything at first. She just looked at him with a sad expression. She knew what he'd done. She must hate him.

"How did you find me?" Obi-Wan asked, not looking at her.

"They know where you are," she replied. "I think they can sense you."

For a second, Obi-Wan didn't know who she was talking about. Then he remembered. The babies. Anakin's children. He could feel their presence strongly now, as if they were calling out to him.

 _No_ , he thought. _You don't want me. I only bring death._

"What happened?" Padmé asked hesitantly.

Obi-Wan closed his eyes, and recalled the last time he had spoken with her. The sun was setting outside her apartment, bathing everything in golden light. He remembered his promise to do everything he could to save Anakin. She knew what failure would mean. She had told him where Anakin was anyway. She trusted him. He failed her too.

"I..." What could he say? I killed the father of your children? Sorry? "I tried to save him."

Tried. He tried. Tried wasn't good enough.

"I know," Padmé said. She wasn't angry. She should have been.

Obi-Wan turned his head so he wouldn't accidentally look her in the eye. He couldn't start to count the lives he'd ruined because he would never be able to stop.

Padmé crouched down as best she could with the extra weight. She reached for his hand, and he started to pull away, but she was faster than he judged. She held his burnt fingers in both her hands, refusing to let go.

"Obi-Wan," she whispered. "Don't let this destroy you too."

He shook his head. "It's too late."

Padmé slid all the way down to the floor in front of him, still holding onto his hand. "I can't keep fighting alone," she said with tears in her voice. "I need you to help me."

Obi-Wan finally looked at her.

**~oOo~**

The snow-covered peaks surrounding the palace provided great cover as the _Sundered Heart_ landed in an underground hangar. It wasn't as if the senator returning home would be suspicious, but his passengers might be. There wasn't one of them who could safely appear in public on a core world now.

Rex ran his hand over his head as he waited to disembark. He might have to stop dyeing his hair. There was nothing Cody could do about his prominent scar, though, and Fives would have to find some way of covering up his tattoo. Or they could all scatter across the Outer Rim where no one would recognize them, but that sort of defeated the purpose of protecting the kids.

At least they had some time before they had to worry about it. The palace was as secure a place as any in the Republic, and the queen kept a small staff loyal only to the royal family. That was what the senator told them anyway. Rex had to wonder what made them so paranoid. Perhaps they had been planning for this eventuality.

Once the hangar doors closed, the passengers all left the ship. They were met by a few guards surrounding a woman in a regal blue gown. Senator Organa greeted his wife before turning back to face the rest of them. He seemed about to make introductions when Senator Amidala moved forward to hug the queen. Her Majesty gave off the air of a person who, under normal circumstances, wouldn't appreciate such a display. However, she welcomed Padmé enthusiastically.

Finally, the queen turned her attention to the strangers. "You are all welcome to Alderaan," she said. "I understand the need for discretion, so you will be staying in one of the towers where you will not be seen. If you will follow me."

The guards made way for the rest of the group to follow the queen. Rex noticed Fives looking around suspiciously. It was only natural after everything they'd been through, but it was also a great way to seem rude. A quick nudge, and Fives was eyes forward again.

Ahead of them, Cody walked with the two Jedi. Rex had been watching them, wondering if things were really as smooth as they seemed after Cody followed the order. General Kenobi still appeared distant as if he were in another world, so perhaps they wouldn't know for sure whether all Cody's sins had been forgiven until later. Rex found himself hoping that it _would_ go away so easily. After the confrontation on Polis Massa, they had all been through enough.

The interior of the palace seemed even larger than the outside. They walked a long time before coming to a lift which took them upward at a jolting pace. This lasted a few minutes, indicating that they would be staying very high up in this tower. When the doors finally opened, the queen led everyone out into a wide corridor with windows along one side and doors on the other. The hall curved around the outside of the building, giving access to the rooms within. One narrower hall cut into the center, and this was the one they took. They came to what must have been the center of the tower where a comfortable sitting room made up the space. There was room for a large party of guests to sit and tables interspersed with soft couches and chairs.

"You will live here for the time being," the queen said, gesturing around them. "Out in the hall you will find your way to the individual living quarters, which I hope you will find comfortable."

"We are very grateful," Senator Amidala said, speaking for all of them. "I hope we will not be too much trouble."

The queen looked at her with a soft expression. "You could never be trouble to me," she said affectionately. "I will leave you all to settle in."

Senator Organa left with his wife and the guards, leaving the Jedi, the senator, and the clones alone in their new home. Amidala took to the task of assigning rooms for everyone, and once that was done, they all found themselves alone in unfamiliar surroundings.

Rex had never stayed in a place this nice. The queen had gone way beyond the mere requirements of hospitality. Rex had just been hoping for a comfortable bed and maybe some fresh food. What he hadn't expected was a spacious apartment with skylights and brand new furniture. A large desk occupied one wall with a holo-screen bigger than the ones he used in the army. There was a large washroom near the entrance. Rex could almost imagine living here and never needing to leave. Except for food.

That thought sent him out of the room again, in search of some means of sustenance. He had seen a small kitchen area in the center room, so he returned in that direction. As he walked through the wide corridor, admiring the view, he came upon someone else who seemed to have the same idea.

Senator Amidala was standing close to the window, the light of the setting sun glowing in her eyes as she gazed down at the snow-covered hillsides. It was an amazing sight, but Rex could tell she wasn't really thinking about that. He almost thought to keep moving and leave her alone until she turned to face him.

"I'm glad you're here," she said.

From her tone, it was impossible to tell whether she meant here as in with the rest of the group or here as in the hallway itself.

Rex knew he should have said something in response, but he couldn't quite decide what she meant, and thus stayed silent until the senator continued.

"I know he trusted you," she said.

"I trusted him too," Rex replied, not accusingly, but it couldn't have been comforting. "We all did."

Padmé nodded and turned back to the window. "Of all people, I should have known. I should have seen this coming and done something to stop it."

"What could you have done? He didn't let people influence him easily."

"Except the chancellor. In the end, Anakin only trusted him. Not me, not Obi-Wan, the ones he should have relied on. But I saw this coming. Years ago. I tried to convince myself it wouldn't come to this, that I could… save him?"

"Don't think he much wanted to be saved."

She didn't respond to that. Her gaze followed the trail of the setting sun as darkness settled in over her features. "I don't know what will happen next. You said you would protect them." She rested her hand over her stomach. "And they will need protecting."

Padmé turned to look at Rex again. "I know what it means to ask you this," she continued. "If the Empire ever finds them—"

"They'll have to go through me first. I won't let anyone touch them."

"It may not be a matter of fighting battles anymore. They will have to be hidden. How are you with feeding and changing infants?"

Rex did his best not to look uncomfortable at the suggestion. "I'm sure I can learn."

Padmé smiled—not her usual, diplomatic smile or even the sad smile she had been wearing lately. No, this was a genuine look of amusement. General Yoda said the kids would bring hope. It seemed they already were.

**~oOo~**

For what seemed a dreadfully long time, the cadre of fugitives remained hidden in the palace on Alderaan. Though they wanted for nothing, a sense of ennui quickly overtook them. For the soldiers especially, it was difficult. They were used to constant training and missions, never resting more than a few days with leaves always occupied with entertaining escapades. The spacious apartments of the tower began to feel very confining. The restless distractedness finally inspired Obi-Wan to send them all outside. Technically, they weren't supposed to leave the tower, but instead of going through the palace, the three clones took an air speeder from the tower, preventing their being seen by anyone as they flew off to get some fresh air in the mountains.

Once they were gone, Obi-Wan finally felt he could clear his mind and meditate properly. Master Yoda had kept to himself the past few days, which surprised Obi-Wan. He had been expecting lectures on the irrelevance of guilt and the need to let go of his negative feelings. No such lectures came, leaving Obi-Wan to contemplate those subjects on his own. And perhaps that was Yoda's intention since it achieved the same effect.

Obi-Wan sat alone in his quarters on the floor. He closed his eyes and let his consciousness drift. He hadn't been sleeping much. He might have blamed the pain in his arm, but the break was almost healed from the excellent treatment of the palace medic droids. He almost wished it still hurt because it would keep his mind on tangible suffering rather than the emotional and mental turmoil he had been going through for what felt like such a long time.

At first, Obi-Wan's meditation took him back to his fight with Palpatine, to the moment he raised his hands to block the blast of lightning. He had never done that before. He didn't know _how_ to do that. Yoda had begun to teach him the basic principles, but the war kept them all too busy for extensive training. Something else had been working through him—the Force. Obi-Wan knew it had a will of its own, and it worked though living beings, but he had never heard of suddenly having control over such power without learning it somehow first. The event was really immaterial to the main issue, but it couldn't have been a mere accident.

His thoughts soon turned to previous encounters. He filtered through every moment of the battle, every missed opportunity to bring Anakin back to the light side of the Force. He knew it would all have been futile and ultimately result in him getting killed, but he couldn't help regretting so many things he might have said. Instead, he had argued with his lightsaber, the only form of communication Anakin really understood. He went from being the patient teacher to the enemy, and the worst part was he didn't even know how it happened. The sudden change in his former apprentice made his head spin.

But if he were entirely honest, Obi-Wan would admit he had seen the signs. They all had. Believing Anakin to be the Chosen One, they had excused and ignored warning signs at every turn. This outcome should not have been a surprise to anyone. And perhaps to some it wouldn't have been, were they still living.

The only remaining excuse for not seeing Anakin's continuous descent to the dark side was Palpatine's influence over the galaxy. He had clouded even Master Yoda's vision. He used Anakin as an inside man to carry out his deadly plans.

Obi-Wan let himself drift back through time, noticing all the red flags he had pretended weren't there for so long. The guilt was better than the pain of looking at what he did in the end. He focused on how things could have been different instead of the truth. If he imagined hard enough, he could see a way that Anakin might have been saved.

Obi-Wan opened his eyes and gazed about the darkened room. It had been a few hours since he started meditating, but he hadn't gotten very far. He felt worse than when he began and decided not to bother continuing. The only thing left to do was face his unforgivable actions, and he couldn't. Not now.

He left his room and suddenly wished he hadn't sent the clones away. They would have been a welcome distraction now, since everything else made him think of Anakin. He avoided Padmé when he sensed her nearby. Even though she had asked for his help, he still struggled to look her in the eye.

So life continued in the tower, dismal and slow until some days later when Padmé went into labor. The event everyone had been anticipating finally arrived, and no one knew what to do with themselves.

Obi-Wan was alone in his room once again, trying to meditate, when a droid came for him. "Senator Amidala is asking for you," it said in a garbled electronic voice.

Part of him wanted to refuse, to say he couldn't come, but he couldn't refuse such a direct request. He followed the droid to Padmé's quarters which had been sanitized for the delivery instead of removing her to the medical bay and raising questions.

As he walked into the room, Obi-Wan saw that the excitement was all over. Another droid was bathing a fussing infant while Padmé laid in the bed with the other in her arms. Her face was pale and hair damp, but she looked well for having just birthed twins.

Obi-Wan approached the bed, intent on keeping something of a distance, but Padmé reached out for him to come closer. Her eyes were bright from the pain, and she seemed as aware as he had ever seen her. The girl in her arms looked up at him with dark, understanding eyes.

"She will remain here," Padme said, keeping an even tone. "Bail and Breha will adopt her, so no one will be suspicious. They've wanted a child for a long time."

Obi-Wan sensed there was more to her request to see him than just sharing information. "And the boy?" he asked, glancing over at the now quiet child.

"It will be easier to protect them if they aren't together. If the Empire finds one…"

"They will find the other," Obi-Wan finished. "What will you do, then?"

"That depends. If you agree to my plan, I will remain here."

"You want me to take him?"

"Yes. There's no one I trust with his safety more than you. Take him somewhere no one would ever find him. I wish I could protect both of them, but I know that's not realistic."

"Perhaps you should think about this."

"I have thought about it. Ever since I left Coruscant, I've thought of what might become of them."

Obi-Wan shook his head. "I can't. I killed his father."

Padmé looked at him with a stern expression. "You killed the monster that had already destroyed his father. Anakin wasn't in there anymore. You must know that."

Obi-Wan couldn't answer that. He couldn't even think about it anymore. He quickly excused himself without answering Padmé, knowing it wasn't the proper thing to do, but unable to continue the conversation. He couldn't go back to his quarters; he felt confined there, even with all the space. Wandering the halls for a long time, he mulled over everything that had happened, always coming to the same conclusion. He couldn't take care of the child. He wasn't sure he could even take care of himself right now.

**~oOo~**

After spending a few days in the mountains, hiking and target practicing and going through mock military exercises, Cody felt as if their stay in the palace might not drive his brothers completely insane. He liked to think that he was all right with the less active arrangement, but he had needed the diversion as well. Relying only on their training to survive in the icy landscape provided a much needed break in the monotony as well as serving to remind them of who they were.

The birth of the twins raised new questions for all of them. Rex had already decided that he would protect them, but now there was talk of separating them. The practicality of the idea was obvious, though no one liked it. And it would mean the need for multiple protectors.

Though he knew the general wanted to be left alone, Cody needed to consult with him over all this. It wasn't difficult to make a sweep of the corridors circling the center of the tower and find the Jedi.

Obi-Wan was sitting on a wide ledge under one of the windows, gazing out to the mountains. "Did they send you to find me?" he asked as Cody approached.

"No," Cody replied. "You're not the only one who knows how to wander the halls."

"You've heard then?"

"That the kids are going separate ways? Yeah."

"She wants me to take the boy."

Cody hadn't heard that part. Obviously, Obi-Wan wasn't keen on the idea. "He'd be safer with you than just about anyone."

Obi-Wan gave Cody an inscrutable look that seemed almost surprised, nearly angry, and possibly confused.

Cody had nothing to say on that account. He knew Obi-Wan's actions had been justified in every particular, but saying so wouldn't help. "Rex is going to stay here with the girl," Cody said instead. "The Empire doesn't stand a chance getting close to her."

"And what will you do?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I suppose that depends."

"On what?"

"On whether you decide to take the kid. I guarantee you'll need some help if you do."

"Is this your way of trying to convince me?"

"I doubt my tagging along would be very convincing." Cody paused, struggling with what he had to say next. "But I owe you. Not just for what happened on Utapau, but that especially."

Obi-Wan shook his head. "I hold no one accountable for the actions committed under the influence of Imperial brainwashing."

"Not even the 501st? Not the hundreds of clones who killed Jedi across the galaxy?"

Obi-Wan turned back to the window. "All did as they were programed. They followed orders."

Cody could hear the slight hitch in Obi-Wan's voice that he tried to hide. The Jedi always seemed so calm, but they must have feelings like any other being.

"You had a choice," Cody finally said quietly. "You chose to do the right thing for the future of the galaxy no matter what it cost you personally. You've always been like that, and you always will be. Don't think that's something to feel guilty about. It's who you are."

"Perhaps you can understand not wanting to be the sort of person who could kill his brother, no matter how necessary it might be?" Obi-Wan turned to face Cody again with a stern glare.

Cody looked down, almost wishing he hadn't said anything. It seemed so strange to him that Obi-Wan would easily forgive the clones' offenses yet still hold himself guilty for the destruction of one mass murderer. It made Cody have to wonder if he would do the same, if he would kill one of his brothers to stop worse things from happening. He remembered the righteous anger he felt when he ordered his men to fire on Obi-Wan, the sense that he was protecting the galaxy from a menace. Those feelings weren't real, though; they weren't his. Some chip in his brain made him feel things he wasn't sure he could ever feel on his own. Or maybe he could. Maybe he was lying to himself to believe that he wasn't the sort of person who would kill a close friend if he thought it was the right thing to do.

Obi-Wan stood, fully facing Cody. His expression had changed to a serene mask. "We should consult with the others as to the best time to leave," he said.

It took a moment for Cody to realize what he meant. "Yes," he said. "I suppose we should."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter of Part I. Part II will deal with how all this effects present day events. Thanks for reading. Please let me know what you think.


	4. Awakening

The mouth of the cave was full of water, but, squinting, Rey saw dry rocks inside. She just had to find a way from here to there. The tide flowed too violently to simply wade or swim, and she wasn’t good at swimming anyway. She thought of climbing down from above, but the rocks of the cliff side were wet, and there were no good footholds to be seen. She would have to jump. She was good at jumping, though she’d never made it so far from such a precarious position.

Rey closed her eyes and breathed deeply, drawing on the Force. It had helped her fight Kylo Ren when she had no strength left on her own. This didn’t seem quite as important, but she could feel the power of this place, crackling like lightning just beyond the reach of sensory perception.

Gathering what strength she could, Rey pushed off the rocks toward the cave’s entrance. She knew before she landed that she had miscalculated. Her staff threw her off, so instead of landing firmly on the other side, she slid down the rocks, scraping her hands and knees before she stopped herself from falling into the churning waves below. She hissed in pain as she climbed, hoping the wounds weren’t too bad. She wasn’t about to turn back over a few bumps and bruises. 

The cave went steeply upward, and it was a while before she could find a secure spot to check her injuries. By that time, she could see light from within, and her curiosity outweighed her pain. She climbed the rest of the way and found that the cave opened up into a huge chamber. Rocky steps formed a ring around the outside that went steadily down to the center where a motionless pool reflected the torchlight. The torches were mounted on pillars that went from floor to ceiling in the second ring.

Rey moved cautiously down the rough steps. There was no sound in the cavern, but she felt as if there were a great presence—or thousands. As she neared the pool, the water seemed to shiver, and Rey felt the chill as well. She turned, thinking someone was behind her, but she saw only the dark passage from which she had come.

“Rey…”

She whipped around in search of the source of the voice, but it seemed to come from the air.

“Who’s there?” she demanded, raising her staff defensively.

“You will need no weapons here,” the voice said. As it spoke, the phantom of a man appeared beside the pool.

Rey’s hands began to shake, and she swallowed hard.

The ghostly man looked all at once old and young. He wore a short beard and a long robe like Luke’s.

Rey didn’t believe in ghosts. Lying awake at night, alone and afraid, had taught her to explain away the noises that came in the dark. But she had heard his voice before.

“You know who I am?” the man asked.

“Y-you were in the vision,” she said. “I heard your voice.”

“You heard many voices from those who have become one with the Force.”

“Are… are you dead?”

He smiled faintly. “As you would think of it. I was once flesh and blood like you.”

“What happened to you?”

He looked surprised by the question. “I died. As all who live must, but death is not the end. I and many other Jedi learned the secrets of maintaining consciousness after death.”

Rey only half believed him. “The other Jedi are ghosts like you?”

“Some are. You are about to meet them.” Did he sense her doubts?

“I’m sure one spirit is enough for me.” Rey hoped he wouldn’t bring any more of his dead friends, even if this were just a hallucination. 

He nodded. “For the moment.”

“Who are you?”

“I wondered when you would ask. My name was Obi-Wan Kenobi.”

The name meant nothing to her. “I don’t understand. Why are you here?”

“To help you on your journey as you learn the ways of the Force. Your power is beyond what any of us expected.”

“Why? Why do I have this power? I’m just a scavenger.”

“The Force exists in all living things. It binds the universe together. It… may run in your family.”

“My family?” Rey felt a catch in her throat. “Do you know who they are?”

“All in good time.” He was infuriating.

Suddenly, there appeared another figure next to the man—a short, wrinkled creature with pointed ears.

“A powerful Jedi will she become,” it said in a gravely voice with great certainty.

Another man appeared, tall and severe with his head shaved. He crossed his arms and said nothing.

Then another with long hair and a kind smile. “Do not be afraid,” he said in a soothing voice. “You are safe here.”

Finally, a fourth man manifested. He was young with wavy hair and dark clothing and a scar over his eye.

“You must set things right,” he said with a sad, almost desperate expression.

Rey looked back at Obi-Wan. “What does all this mean?”

“You have much to learn,” he said. “Each day, one of us will appear to you to teach you what we have to offer. For now, rest and see to your wounds.”

The five apparitions disappeared as suddenly as they came, and the chamber felt dark and cold without them. Once again, Rey heard the crashing waves outside as well as a steady dripping noise farther back in the cave.

This whole experience felt like an awful lot of work for nothing. She didn’t relish the idea of sleeping in this strange, cold place and waiting for ghosts to visit her. All these thoughts faded when movement at the back of the cave caught her attention. She raised her staff again as a man—a solid flesh and blood man—came into the firelight. 

“You’re not a Jedi,” she accused, knowing as if by a supernatural sense.

“Is it…” he began, but he didn’t finish his sentence.

“Who are you?” Rey challenged him. “What are you doing here?”

“I live here.” The man seemed to gain some composure. “Luke sent you?”

Rey relaxed a little. “You know him?”

“Two sentient life forms on this planet, and we both happen to be on the same island? Three now, with you.”

“He never said…”

“He said you’d find answers?”

“Yes.” How could he know that?

“Well, I can give them to you.”

“How?” With all the strange things that happened today, Rey still didn’t feel like she knew any more than before. She only had more questions.

The man gazed at her with sad eyes—deep brown—she felt as if she’d seen them before. There were scars around his left eye and another by his hairline. 

“You’re bleeding,” the man said with a worried look as he stepped forward.

Rey held onto her staff. “Who are you?”

“My name is Cody, and I’m your father.”

**~oOo~**

Cody’s heart was hammering. He could feel the pulse pounding in his head. He’d imagined this moment so many times, never knowing exactly what he would say. He wondered if he should have eased her into it. She obviously didn’t remember him. He had so much explaining to do. She must have had so many questions.

The first order of business, though, was to clean up her bloody hands and knees. Cody could tell the scrapes weren’t serious, which only reminded him of the little girl she once was, running through the trees and falling down as all children apparently did. His lack of a childhood made all those things new discoveries. The first time she scraped her elbows, he thought he was in a war zone again.

Cody shook off the memories as he helped his grown up daughter clean the dirt out of her cuts. She wasn’t really bleeding anymore, so she didn’t need any bandages. It was getting later in the day, and he could tell she was cold, so he started up a fire in the usual spot near his sparse living space.

“How long have you been down here?” she asked in shock.

“A long time,” Cody replied. He honestly didn’t remember. Judging by her age, it had been longer than he thought. “Time gets away from me anymore.”

“So these answers you mentioned?”

“Right.” Cody sat down across the fire from her. “How much do you know?”

“I know my name is Rey, and my family left me on Jakku thirteen years ago. I know the Jedi are real, that Luke is the last one because Kylo Ren killed the rest. I know he killed his father…”

Cody was taken back by the last statement. “Han is dead?”

Rey nodded solemnly. “I couldn’t believe it at first, but…” As she trailed off, Rey’s gaze wandered around the cave. She stared at the bits of broken armor in the corner with palpable suspicion.

“It means something else to me.” Cody interrupted her staring.

She looked at him with wide eyes. “What does it mean?” Straight to the point.

“It reminds me of what I used to be.”

“A storm trooper?” She frowned.

“No. You ever hear of the Clone Wars?”

She gazed at him, but didn’t say a word.

“You did,” Cody said. “When you were a child. You didn’t completely understand what a clone was, and it never really bothered you that your dad and your uncle looked exactly the same. Except the hair. Does Rex still dye his?”

Realization showed in Rey’s face. “He was with the General before I left. He looks like you except blonde.”

“A lot of clones did something to look different.”

“But not you?”

“Standing out was never really something I wanted.

“The scar doesn’t help.”

“That’s what happens when your general crashes an attack cruiser.”

“That seems like it would be difficult.”

“He excelled at breaking things.”

An irritated voice interrupted them. “Why don’t you tell her about the way I proceeded to get us out of that mess? Or is your memory slipping with regards to me saving your life?”

Cody was used to these sorts of conversations, but Rey stared at Obi-Wan in shock.

“You’ve met your grandfather,” Cody said, trying to lighten the tension.

“You haven’t got to that part of the story yet,” Rey said. 

“Well, it  _ is  _ a long story,” Obi-Wan conceded.

“Wait, but if you’re a clone—” Rey turned to Cody. “Then how is he my grandfather? You don’t even look alike?”

“I may be a clone,” Cody said. “But you’re not. And people who have parents usually have two.”

Obi-Wan disappeared again without a word.

“He doesn’t like to talk about her.” Cody felt the need to explain Obi-Wan’s capricious comings and goings. 

“His daughter?” Rey said.

“Your mother.”

“Something terrible happened to her?” Rey looked Cody in the eye. “She’s dead. That’s why no one came back for me.”

For a moment, Cody couldn’t speak. The guilt and sadness overwhelmed his attempts to get through all this calmly. 

“It was the only way you would be safe,” he finally said. “I couldn’t know where you were. I couldn’t protect you.”

“Protect me from what? What was so bad that… I can’t even remember it?”

“I’m sorry you don’t remember your mother. And me. But it’s probably best you don’t know what happened. A child shouldn’t have to see…”

“It was Kylo Ren. He killed all the Jedi. I was there.”

“His name was Ben. He was a clever boy. He loved his family and friends. Especially his brother.”

“What happened to turn him into that monster?”

Cody sighed. “We’ll get to that. As the General said, it  _ is  _ a long story.”

Rey looked disappointed as her gaze drifted to stare into the fire. She rubbed her arms. Her lightweight clothing couldn’t have done much to keep off the damp chill.”

Cody stood and moved further back in the cave. He found one of his blankets and brought it back to Rey.

“You should get some sleep,” he said. “You have a long day tomorrow.”

Rey wrapped the blanket around herself. “What do you think will be first?” she asked.

Cody shrugged as he moved back to his place. “I imagine General Yoda—the small one—will teach you the basics. He used to instruct the younglings at the Temple.”

Rey yawned, though she seemed to be attempting to hide it. “Is that what I am?”

“If you had been trained all your life like they were, you’d already be a Jedi Knight. But you don’t just hand a kid a lightsaber and expect them not to cut their arms off.”

“Guess I’m ahead of the curve on that, then.”

Rey slid down onto the cave floor by the fire, wrapping the blanket tighter around her. Cody was going to offer her something softer to sleep on, but she closed her eyes, slowing her breathing. He watched her for a long time until the firelight faded. She could sleep anywhere just like her mother. She had her voice too, and the freckles.

After adding a few pieces of wood to the fire to keep Rey warm, Cody retreated to his own thin mat by the stone wall. He laid awake, staring at the flickering shadows cast by the flames until finally sleep took him as well.


	5. The Journey Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize I changed Obi-Wan's home planet for this story. Please don't hate me.

A sliver of light poured into the cave, causing Rey to wake slowly. The hard floor wasn’t that much different from her space inside the belly of an AT-AT. But it smelled funny—salty and damp. Rey sat up suddenly, feeling the stiffness in her limbs. Then she remembered the cave, the ghosts, her father…

Looking around, Rey saw the man in question was already up, cooking something over the small fire. It smelled good whatever it was, and Rey remembered that she hadn’t eaten since the previous morning. She slowly extricated herself from the blanket that was tangled around her. The air in the cave was still cold, but not so much that she couldn’t tolerate it, and the fire helped.

“Hope you like fish,” Cody said with a hint of sarcasm.

“Never had it,” Rey replied, moving to sit across the fire from him.

Cody looked at her incredulously for a moment before turning back to his cooking. “Then you won’t mind having it every morning you’re here. Aside from some old military rations, that’s all there is.”

“Gotta be better than portions.”

“What’s that?”

“Mostly protein and carbohydrates. Probably not actually food, otherwise.”

“Didn’t think anything could be worse than GAR food.”

Rey shrugged. “You caught these this morning?” she asked as she peered into the pan where several small fish were frying. 

“Every morning for… thirteen years?”

Rey nodded. “You were going to tell me about that.”

Cody sighed and handed Rey a plate before dishing a few of the fish onto it. “My fork broke a few years back. Let them cool off a bit or you’ll burn your fingers.”

There was only one plate so he set the pan on the ground away from the fire to cool. Rey poked at the fish to test how hot they were and decided to wait a bit too.

“Would you like to start at the beginning?” Cody asked.

“Best,” Rey replied.

“Well, it was after the General and I took Luke into hiding. He was about two years old when we met your grandmother.”

“How are you so… young then?” Rey raised her eyebrows.

“I’ll get to that soon. Where was I?”

**~oOo~**

_ 17 BBY _

It was with great reluctance that Cody left Obi-Wan and Luke alone for the few hours it would take to secure their transport off this planet. The Imperial presence was growing stronger. They could not long remain hidden. Apparently, a clone was less conspicuous than a man in a brown robe these days. All attempts to convince Obi-Wan to change his wardrobe had been in vain. Cody didn’t think being a Jedi had anything to do with what a person wore, but Obi-Wan was a bit of a traditionalist.

The meeting place was a dimly lit cantina full of the shady sorts of characters his business there necessitated. Seated at one of the back tables was the individual Cody was looking for. The smuggler was a woman in her thirties with dark hair and dusty clothing. Everything about her appearance seemed engineered to blend in. Except for her startlingly blue eyes. The color reminded Cody of the rare moments when the sun broke through the clouds on Kamino and he could see the sky. She made him very uneasy. The most Cody really knew about her was a name: Captain Aurea.

“How many?” she asked, straight to business.

“Three,” Cody replied as he sat down across from her. “One is a small child, though.”

“Unfortunately, that actually makes things more complicated. Kids don’t take up much space, sure, but they increase the risk of getting caught. And how do I know the kid actually belongs to you?”

“He knows how to keep quiet. And you can ask him yourself about his favorite uncle. The whole reason we need to move is to keep him safe.”

“How much danger could a little kid get into?”

“It’s nothing he’s done.”

“So… who his parents are? Enemies of the Empire?”

Cody shifted uncomfortably in his chair. Perhaps he had said too much. She was more curious about their business than he anticipated.

“Not to worry,” Aurea said. “If I were a fan of the Empire, I’d be in some other line of work.”

Cody relaxed slightly. “It’s urgent that we get off this planet. We can pay you what we have, and if that’s not enough, we can trade work. My friend and I have skills you might find useful.”

Aurea tapped her fingernail in the groove at the edge of the table. “We’ll see how trustworthy you prove to be. It’s a long trip. I’m sure you’ll find a way to earn your keep.”

Cody finally started to be optimistic. “When do we leave?”

Aurea shook her head and handed Cody a comlink. “Keep this channel open. The time and place will be sent in a coded message.” She pressed a button on the com that opened a hologram. “Here’s the key. Don’t let this leave your possession under any circumstance. You pay your fare when you get on the ship.”

“We’ll be ready.”

“Good. I hope this kid is worth all the effort.”

Cody nodded solemnly. “He might be the most important kid in the galaxy.”

**~oOo~**

Cody paused his story to see that Rey was simultaneously paying rapt attention and eating ravenously. 

“Careful of the bones,” he said.

Rey stared in confusion for a moment before realizing this wasn’t part of the story. “Oh,” she said. “What happened then?”

“A short time later, we boarded the ship. It was an... interesting day.”

**~oOo~**

_ 17 BBY _

Cody carried Luke on his shoulders as they entered docking bay 53 at the arranged time. The ship was the first thing that caught his attention. It was a newer Corellian model, which was surprising. Most smugglers used old rust buckets because that was all they could afford. It was also less conspicuous. The ship had a name painted on the side:  _ Vengeance _ . Obi-Wan would love that.

The captain was helping the crew load some cargo when she spotted them and came over. “Welcome to our humble home,” she said.

“Humble?” Obi-Wan repeated in disbelief. “Where in the worlds did you get a ship like that?”

Aurea shrugged. “Won it in a bet.” She looked up over Cody’s head. “And this must be the precious cargo.”

Luke climbed down almost without Cody’s help but considerable hair pulling. He came to stand on the dusty bay floor and held out his hand to Aurea.

“I’m Luke Skywalker,” he said proudly.

She shook his hand. “I’m Captain Aurea,” she said in a normal voice, not talking down to him. “How old are you, Luke?”

“Two years.”

“And have you ever flown on a starship before?”

He nodded. “When I was a baby. I’m not a baby anymore.”

That was his new favorite thing to say. And it really was true. Even for a toddler, he was clever and competent. He could have basic conversations with adults, and most of the time he was polite.

“Let’s go meet the rest of the crew,” Aurea said, reaching for Luke’s hand.

Cody thought it was a strange gesture, and he noticed Obi-Wan watching the interaction as well. From what Aurea had said upon their first meeting, Cody got the impression she didn’t like children, but that was proving not to be the case.

“You got a name?” she threw over her shoulder in Obi-Wan’s direction.

“Ben,” he said quickly.

Cody didn’t know where the name came from, but that’s what he’d been calling himself since they left Alderaan. Luke called him “Uncle Ben.” Cody caught himself many times referring to his friend as “General” or by his given name. Even after two years, he couldn’t seem to get out of the habit. But being around so many strangers, he would have to.

They reached the loading ramp where the rest of the crew were working, and Aurea called them over. She gestured to a dark skinned man in dull red robes.

“This is our spiritual adviser (and chef) Convarion Moonrider. We call him Con,” she said.

The man bowed politely. “It is always a pleasure to meet new passengers.” He spoke with the same accent as Aurea. And Obi-Wan, Cody suddenly realized. 

“You’re from the the Circle?” Obi-Wan said, almost smiling.

Con looked at him with an even happier expression. “Yes, I joined with Captain Aurea on Niaruta. You are from the system as well?”

Obi-Wan nodded. “I have not been back in a very long time.”

Aurea seemed amused. “It’s a small galaxy after all,” she said.

Another crew member approached. He was younger with fair skin and hair. “Tosh Almeida,” he said with a boyish grin like he was telling a joke. “That there is Birdie, our pilot.” He gestured to a dark skinned young woman with thick hair pulled back in a wide headband with a pair of goggles resting over it. “If you ask me, she could let up on the thrusters now and then, but you boys don’t mind a bumpy ride, do you?”

Birdie—if that was really her name—smacked the back of Tosh’s head with a gloved hand. “Like to see you try flying anything bigger than a land speeder without crashing to your death.”

That completed their introduction to the crew until another man came out of the hold. He was the oldest of all of them, probably nearing 50. His pale skin contrasted with black hair and dark eyes.

“We’re ready for take off, Captain,” he said. “Are these all the passengers?” He barely glanced at the three.

“We’ve got a few more coming,” Aurea said. “Isan, meet Luke, Cody, and Ben.” She gestured at each of them. “Isan is the first mate, medic, and backup pilot.”

“The cargo is secure,” Isan said, still avoiding any other topic. “We should get everyone in place.”

Aurea nodded. “Everyone to your stations. Con, take our guests to their quarters. I’ll send the rest after you.”

Con nodded once and gestured for them to follow him. It was dark inside the ship because it was on low power until they took off. Con led them through the cargo hold and up a set of metal stairs into a long corridor.

“The passages take some getting used to,” he said. “But you’ll find your way soon enough. The passenger quarters are on the opposite side of the ship from the crew quarters. Mess hall is near the center. We have morning meal at 07:00. I provide religious services or group meditation at 05:00 if anyone is interested.”

“The Circle of Niaruta is a Force sensitive group,” Obi-Wan explained as they walked down the corridor.

“Were,” Con corrected. “The order was all but destroyed during the rise of the Empire.”

Cody cast Obi-Wan a meaningful look, but the Jedi didn’t appear as if he noticed. 

“So, you’re like the Jedi?” Cody asked cautiously.

“Not exactly,” Con replied. “While the Jedi served the galaxy as peacekeepers and warriors, the Circle was a pacifist group, committed to non-violence no matter the cost. I am one of the few to survive, and I wouldn’t have if the captain hadn’t rescued me from an Imperial attack.”

“She’s from Niaruta as well,” Obi-Wan observed.

Con halted in front of a narrow door. “I apologize for the tight quarters,” he said. “We have a rather large group of passengers this trip.”

“Seems like the Empire is driving out more than just us,” Cody said.

Con said nothing on that subject as he opened the door. “Please let me know if your require anything.”

He turned and headed back down the corridor and Obi-Wan took Luke inside the small room. Cody followed after watching the retreat of their guide. The passenger quarters were box-like rooms with bunks built into the walls. This room had two on each side. Luke immediately claimed one of the top bunks, even though Obi-Wan tried to convince him he was a bit small for them.

Having spent most of his life in similar accommodations, Cody wasn’t bothered by the size. He took up residence on the bottom bunk across from Luke and Obi-Wan. There wasn’t as much room as the place they had been staying, but at least they were safe from imperials for the moment.

**~oOo~**

Rey looked up from her plate of bones but not as a result of the pause in Cody’s story.

“It’s time to start,” she said in a voice that seemed strange even to herself.

“You can sense them?” Cody asked.

“I can hear them,” Rey replied, standing and handing Cody the plate. “Thanks for breakfast.”

If he responded, Rey didn’t hear him. She started down the steps toward the still pool in the center of the cave. The torches were inexplicably lit again. She stopped on the lowest step which formed a wide ring around the pool. She waited, trying to slow her breathing and calm her racing heart. She didn’t know what to expect. All she ever heard were rumors and legends. Nothing about the actual process.

“Sit down, young padawan.” It was the small one like Cody said. He appeared, sitting on the ledge around the pool in a meditative posture.

Rey sunk to the floor and mirrored him. “You’re Master Yoda?” she said, feeling as if she should be in awe of him but not knowing why.

He nodded. “Teach you, I can,” he said. “If ready to learn, you are.”

“Yes,” Rey said eagerly. “I want to know more of the Force.”

Yoda regarded her with a critical stare. “For power? Hmm? For glory? Heh! For adventure?”

Rey knew this was wrong. He was testing her. “That’s not the main,” Rey said. “I want to know… what I am. What this all means. I feel the Force all around me, and I want to understand.”

Yoda nodded again slowly. “To know the Force, quiet your mind you must. An easy path it is not. All your life—and beyond—will you be learning, never knowing all.”

Rey knew it would be frustrating. But thirteen years waiting had taught her patience. “I want to learn everything you can teach me,” she said.

Yoda smiled, and his ears tilted upward. It was unnerving, but Rey took it as a good sign. Her training was about to begin.


	6. CC-2224

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A couple of things to note on this chapter: 1) this is the preview I posted several months ago with a few things added and minor alterations; 2) when I wrote this, I thought it would be part of the prologue which has now become Part I, thus the flashbacks are still told from Obi-Wan's POV even though Cody is the one sharing the stories with Rey (I just imagine Obi-Wan told Cody his perspective on their time working together at some point).

Rey returned to the campfire late in the day, though time seemed to have little meaning anymore. She had spent the morning learning about how the Force lived inside everything and the difference between the Living Force and the Cosmic Force. There might have been another one, but Rey was having a hard time remembering it all. After that part of the lesson, Master Yoda had taught Rey how to meditate, which was almost as confusing. There seemed to be some uncertainty about what meditation was for. Apparently, some Jedi could see the future and others used it to empty their minds of negative emotions. One thing was certain, though; when Rey quieted her mind, she was closer to the Force. She could feel its power flowing through her more strongly than when she wasn’t focused. She recalled the moment when she relied on the Force to help her fight. If she hadn’t done that, she would have died very quickly. It still surprised her that she had been able to defeat Kylo Ren when he had so much more training than she. The more she learned, the more Rey was certain she couldn’t attribute the victory to her own skills or talents. Yoda spoke of the will of the Force and how it used people and events to bring this will about. That was the only explanation. That moment when she took control, it wasn’t her doing it; it was the Force working through her doing what she could never dream of.

All these thoughts filled Rey’s mind as she ascended the steps, so deep in thought she didn’t see Cody sitting on the floor at first. She almost walked into him before stopping inches from disaster. He hadn’t even flinched. He had his legs crossed and his hands resting on his knees. Rey took a step back and stared in confusion. He was meditating too. In spite of the overwhelming presence of the Force in this place, there was no mistaking that Cody had no sensitivity to it.

Rey came to the conclusion that people who weren’t Jedi could probably still meditate, and decided to go around to the other side of the fire to search her bag for something to eat. There were a few protein sticks left from when she had left the ship the day before. She wondered what Chewie was doing there with Artoo, if they had gone up to see Luke after she left or if he had gone to them. Chewie was getting a little old to carry an astromech up all those stairs. But if anyone could do it, it would be that Wookiee.

It was only when Cody’s eyes snapped open that Rey realized she had laughed at the idea of Chewie hauling Artoo on his back.

“Sorry,” she said.

“I guess I’ve gotten good at that,” Cody said.

“You were meditating?”

“Your grandfather taught me. Mostly, he just wanted me to be quiet.”

“You don’t seem that noisy.”

“It’s a long story.”

“Another one?” Rey smiled faintly. She was sort of enjoying the stories, even if she did think they were getting to the point awfully slowly.

“I’d have to go further back,” Cody explained. “To when I first met the general.”

“Why do you call him that?”

“It’s what he was. The Jedi commanded the GAR—the army—your grandfather was my commanding officer.”

**~oOo~**

22 BBY

The long, white corridor stretched out in both directions making Obi-Wan feel exposed. If his bounty hunter friend were nearby, it wouldn't do to be caught out in the open. His guide had been summoned away, leaving him to observe the hordes of new clones. It was all quite mystifying, but Obi-Wan had no inkling of what it meant.

Before he could think on it further, a noise at the end of the corridor alerted him. A clone that looked about 18 years old had dropped an armful of blaster rifles while a group of his peers laughed. Obi-Wan suspected the accident hadn't been so accidental.

The others wandered off, still laughing as the lone boy began to clean up the mess. Obi-Wan recognized this was a good opportunity to see what was really going on here. He picked up one of the guns that had slid down the hallway and took it back to the clone.

“I fail to grasp the humor,” he said.

The clone looked at him in surprise, as if just realizing he wasn't alone. “Don't mind them, they're just jealous,” he said, taking the rifle from Obi-Wan.

“What's your name?”

“CC-2224, Sir.”

“That seems... cumbersome.”

The clone was unperturbed. “We're all numbers. It's how they tell us apart.”

“What exactly are your comrades jealous of?”

The clone seemed about to answer and then thought better of it. “I shouldn't brag.”

“Is it bragging if it's the truth?”

“So I've been told. But if you must know, they're moving me to officers' training ahead of my unit. I guess I just did better on all the tests.”

“And they resent you for it?”

“I couldn't say, but... I don't even know who you are.”

“Obi-Wan Kenobi. I'm here inspecting the troops for the Jedi Council.” Lying to get information had always been one of Obi-Wan's strong points.

“I hope  _ this  _ doesn't make it into your report.”

“I assure you it won't, CC-2224... You really need to come up with a nickname.”

“I'll work on it, Sir.”

**~oOo~**

A few months later, Obi-Wan found himself with a team of clones under his authority. His first reaction was that this was a terrible idea, but he went along with it because it was the Council's decision. It was the first time since the war began that Anakin was off on his own mission, having taken to his new leadership role the same way he took to flying or impertinent wit. Though, Obi-Wan was partially to blame for the latter.

As he approached the personnel carrier, he got a familiar sense, a presence he had felt before. His clone captain came forward to meet him, and Obi-Wan realized the source of the feeling.

“Have you come up with a name yet?” he asked before the clone could say anything.

“Sir?” CC-2224 replied.

“You didn't forget, did you?”

There was a brief pause followed by the faintest of laughs. “I have no excuse, Sir. I'll get right on it.”

Obi-Wan smiled. Maybe this arrangement wouldn't be so bad.

**~oOo~**

The constant barrage of enemy fire over the ridge kept everyone from sleeping. Stress was high. Obi-Wan had tried everything he could think of to keep the men calm, but they were starting to lose hope. Their numbers had dwindled over the course of the battle which had raged for days now. What began as a routine check on a Republic system had turned into a bloodbath. The Separatists had gotten a foothold in a remote area of the planet and begun producing more droids. Obi-Wan had called for backup, but it would be a while before any reinforcements would reach them.

They were on their own.

From the only good vantage point behind the line, the commander—he had been promoted—watched the enemy closely. Since they began working together, Obi-Wan had been searching for a good name to call the man, but nothing seemed to fit.

“We're not gonna last much longer like this, Sir,” CC-2224 said as he scanned their opposition.

“I'm open to any suggestions,” Obi-Wan replied.

The clone shook his head. “I don't think you'd like it.”

“When has that ever stopped you?”

“We don't stand a chance of beating them head on. There are too many.”

“Agreed.”

“What we need to do is destroy that factory so they can't keep making more.”

Obi-Wan looked out at the towering structure in the distance. With all the droids between here and there, it would be nearly impossible.

“We're gonna have to get creative,” CC-2224 said. “We should send the men out by twos and threes to get control of those tanks.” He pointed toward them. “Then we can turn their own weapons against them.”

“That does sound a bit crazy,” Obi-Wan conceded.

“That's why you and me should go first.”

“We might get killed.”

CC-2224 didn’t even pause. “We stay here we definitely get killed.”

“Just checking. Do we still have any EMP grenades?”

“A few. We don't want to hit the tanks with them, though.”

“But if we need to take out any droids, we can do it quietly.” Obi-Wan liked doing things the quiet way.

“I'll tell the men the plan.”

“You might want to have a few of them engage the droids as a distraction while the rest of us sneak in.”

“Good idea, Sir.”

CC-2224 headed back toward the rest of the unit to give the order. Obi-Wan preferred letting him do that part, and he was rather good at it. The plan was definitely crazy, but no worse than every plan Anakin had ever come up with. Perhaps Obi-Wan was used to crazy.

The commander returned having switched out his rifle for the grenades. He still wore a backup pistol, as most clones did, just in case.

“You sure you want to do this, General?” he asked. “I can go alone.”

“If you haven't already noticed, sneaking around is one skill I have mastered.”

The commander nodded and they headed off around the right flank of the droid army. They kept to the trees and bushes, careful not to make any noise. They had ten minutes to hijack a tank before the next pair of soldiers started their attempt. If it went badly, the others could try to escape. Not that it would do much good.

There were too many droids surrounding the nearest AAT to go in quietly. Obi-Wan and CC-2224 hid behind a few trees, waiting for the cluster to break up, but they stuck close together and showed no signs of moving on.

“We're running out of time,” Obi-Wan said.

“Does that Force thing work on droids?” the commander asked.

Obi-Wan cringed at his word choice. “Yes, why?”

“If you can pull them away from the tank, I can hit them with one of the grenades. Take 'em all out at once.”

“Commander, remind me to let  _ you  _ plan these missions in the future.”

It was impossible to tell behind that helmet, but Obi-Wan got the feeling his second in command did a lot of smirking.

Focusing on the group of droids, Obi-Wan waited until the commander was ready with the grenade. Then he pulled them all toward each other and their hiding place, immobilizing their trigger fingers and vocal emitters. The challenge was keeping all of those parts still and quiet long enough for CC-2224 to hit them with the EMP.

Once the tank was unguarded, they just had to get inside. Obi-Wan was about to move when the commander grabbed his arm, holding him back.

“The others are gonna need your help with the droids. I got this, General.”

Obi-Wan watched as the clone crept out of the trees toward the AAT, staying in it's blind spots. There could be as many as four droids inside, but Obi-Wan was sure the commander would handle it like he did every other challenge that presented itself.

With the rest of the EMPs by his side, Obi-Wan helped the other troops take out groups of droids and infiltrate the AATs. When they had taken over more than half of the enemy tanks, CC-2224 gave the order to fire on the factory.

As soon as the shooting started, Obi-Wan came out of the cover of the trees and started cutting down as many droids as he could. Though he was exhausted from using the Force so much, he felt a strange sort of energy from it. Perhaps it was the optimism the commander inspired with his ingenious plan.

The battle came to an end as the sun was rising. The factory smoldered as black smoke rose into the sky. The enemy droids and tanks were all destroyed. But there were heavy losses on the Republic side. Once the droids saw that their tanks were being used against them, they fired on the other AATs. Many clones had died, and more were injured. Obi-Wan and CC-2224 spent most of the morning accounting for all their men and seeing to the wounded.

When the work was finally done, and they made camp to wait for their reinforcements to retrieve them, Obi-Wan found his commander resting on the side of a damaged tank. He hadn't stopped moving since last night, and Obi-Wan could see the weariness mixed with sadness and satisfaction in his eyes.

“Would you like to know your name?” Obi-Wan asked as he sat down beside the clone.

The commander looked at him in sleepy surprise. “Only if it isn't something embarrassing.”

Obi-Wan chuckled. “I don't think so.”

“Hurry before I pass out.”

“Cody.”

The commander frowned thoughtfully. “What's it mean?”

“It's the name of a mythical figure on my home planet. He was renowned for his clever strategies and... creative solutions to problems.”

The clone—Cody—smiled faintly. “Guess I should be honored then.”

“You earned it.”

“Thank you, Sir.”

**~oOo~**

It was only the first ship Obi-Wan had lost. Well, the first attack cruiser anyway. Some of the crew had escaped when he gave the order to get to the escape pods, but there couldn't have been time for everyone. Apparently satisfied with his work, General Grievous had let the Republic ship crash to the uninhabited planet below.

The bridge was in shambles, but Obi-Wan couldn't see the extent of the damage because he was pinned under one of the control panels. What he could see wasn't good. Dead clones who hadn't managed to escape lay everywhere. For a moment, Obi-Wan was certain he was the only one who survived the crash. Until he heard a groan from the other side of the bridge.

“Who's that?” he called out, wincing in pain as the panel dug into his chest.

“General?” the dazed voice replied.

“Cody?”

“You can tell?”

“You have a distinctive voice.”

It was a joke, but Cody didn't laugh. He sounded anxious, and the fact that he was still far away told Obi-Wan he was trapped too.

“Where are you?” Obi-Wan asked.

“Not sure. The ceiling collapsed on me, well, almost.”

“Almost?”

“There's still a bit of it hanging over my head.”

Obi-Wan tried to see what Cody was talking about, but there was too much debris in the way. “Can you get out from under it?”

“If I move, it's gonna fall.” 

“Not good... All right, we'll just have to wait for the rest of the crew to find us.”

Cody hesitated. “I don't think I have that long.”

Obi-Wan’s stomach did an acrobatic maneuver. “What do you mean?”

“Well, I can't exactly feel my legs, but there's a lot of blood coming from somewhere. The shrapnel is probably keeping me from bleeding out. What about you?”

Under other circumstances, Obi-Wan might have found Cody's casual attitude funny. “I don't think anything's broken. Something is keeping me from moving this panel, though.”

Cody grunted. “Forgetting your superpowers again?”

He knew how much Obi-Wan hated that term. “No. It's going to take me a while to figure out which piece of debris to move first. If I push them all at once, I might hit you or make this whole place collapse.”

“If you can't make it—”

“You're not going to die.”

“That's my job, isn't it?”

There was something strangely like fear in Cody's voice. With his life slowly bleeding out of him and the threat of being crushed any second, Obi-Wan could understand the feeling. He also knew it was not productive.

“Cody, I need you to do something.”

“As long as it doesn't require moving,” Cody quipped. Good, his sense of humor was back.

“The opposite,” Obi-Wan said. “Close your eyes.”

“Why?”

“Just trust me.”

“All right, but that won't make the roof cave in any slower.”

Obi-Wan fought an exasperated sigh. “Regulate your breathing.”

“Trying.”

“No, there is no try.”

“Why are you always saying that?” Cody grumbled in frustration.

“Because if you don't believe it's possible, it won't be.” They didn't have time for this discussion.

“Fine. What is the point of this exercise?”

“That's exactly the word for it. I'm attempting to teach you meditation.”

“This isn't really a good time for Jedi lessons, not that it isn't fascinating.” Cody's voice dripped with sarcasm.

“I can't focus while you're so anxious. Close your eyes and breathe slowly.” Cody's silence seemed like a good sign. “Now clear your mind. Don't think about what you're afraid of. Think of something quiet. Your goal is serenity.”

“This will help you get out?”

“Yes.”

That seemed to satisfy Cody, and Obi-Wan began to feel his fear subside. Either he had resigned himself to a deadly fate, or he trusted Obi-Wan to get them out of this. Whatever the case, he picked up on the meditation techniques much quicker than Obi-Wan had expected. But then, Cody always had been more mentally disciplined than most people.

Obi-Wan set to work, focusing on the pieces of the bridge that held him captive. Though he couldn't see everything, he was able to sense which parts were connected to each other. It did take a long time, longer than he liked. There were moments when he thought he might have lost Cody, but he listened for that steady breathing and knew he still had time.

It may have been hours later when Obi-Wan could finally slide out from under the panel and gingerly get to his feet, stretching his sore muscles. His first instinct was to rush over to Cody and help him, but if he moved too quickly, he might cause more harm than good. He carefully made his way across the bridge, taking in the extent of the damage, seeing more bodies of his crew, and, not for the first time, wondering if this war was worth the cost.

He finally found Cody at the opposite end, pinned by a section of the ceiling, with another part coming down over his face so close that it was cutting into the skin around his left eye. The twisted metal was torn from the ceiling and hanging by a centimeter. A few minutes longer, and the tear would probably have gone all the way, dropping the sharp edge right into Cody's head.

Cody's eyes were still closed. He was better at meditation than Anakin had ever been.

Obi-Wan grasped the metal sheet in both hands and pulled it up and away from Cody. Once it was out of the way, he could see what he had to deal with. Another piece of the ceiling had fallen across his stomach, and the jagged edge was cutting into his side in the gap in his armor. There was a lot of blood on the floor under him.

Obi-Wan took out his lightsaber, which finally broke Cody's concentration.

“What are you doing?” Cody asked nervously.

“I'm going to cut most of it away,” Obi-Wan replied, activating the blade. “But the part that's stuck in you should stay there until we can get you medical attention.”

“You think the infirmary is still intact?”

“Probably not.” Obi-Wan started cutting. “We'll check to be sure once we're out.”

“How long was that?”

“Was what?”

“You know, you getting over here.”

Obi-Wan didn't know. He had been so focused on not letting the bridge completely crumble on top of them that time had little meaning. “A while,” he finally said.

Most of the metal was gone now, and Obi-Wan put his lightsaber away. He doubted if Cody could walk on his own after losing that much blood, so he reached to help him up.

“We're heading out what used to be the front window,” Obi-Wan said. “Once I have you safely away, I'll look for medical supplies.”

“And survivors,” Cody added weakly. “I'm not the only soldier on this boat who matters.”

He was right of course. Cody always took care of his men.

It took a while to climb out of the wreckage. A few times they almost got buried again, but they finally stepped onto solid ground. They had landed in a lightly forested area, so Obi-Wan helped Cody away from the ship and toward the trees. They had to sidestep bits of the ship that had scattered across the ground. Once he thought they were far enough, Obi-Wan left Cody resting against the wide trunk of an unfamiliar tree. He checked to see that Cody had his gun, just in case there were any hostiles or wild animals. Then he turned back to the ship.

The aches in his body were starting to deepen as Obi-Wan searched for a safe way back inside what was left of the ship. He avoided the bridge. No one was alive there anymore. It was difficult to navigate the twisted and collapsed corridors. Several times, Obi-Wan had to double back and find another way. He was finally in the heart of the ship when he heard footsteps coming. He put his hand on his lightsaber, but forgot about that when a few clones came around the corner.

“You're alive, Sir,” one of them said in surprise. “We thought the bridge was destroyed.”

“Mostly,” Obi-Wan replied. “Have you found any other survivors?”

“Not yet.”

“Keep looking. Is the infirmary intact?” They had been coming from that direction if Obi-Wan remembered correctly.

“Part of it. Are you injured, Sir?”

“Not me. Commander Cody. I got him out of the ship, but he's in bad shape. You three find any survivors you can and bring them to the northwest end of the ship. I'll get all the medical supplies I can and meet you back there.”

“Yes, Sir,” they all said in unison.

Obi-Wan would never get used to that.

He reached the infirmary without incident and found that the clone was right. The far half of the area had collapsed on itself in the crash. That wasn't a problem. Obi-Wan was still able to find a few crates of bandages and bacta and other supplies. Carrying them back out of the ship was the difficult part.

When he finally reached Cody again, the commander didn't look good. He was pale and breathing shallowly. But Obi-Wan noted an absence of fear or anxiety in Cody's mind. Either he was really taking to the meditation or he was starting to lose consciousness.

“Cody?” Obi-Wan needed him alert for this.

“Thought you said to quiet my mind or something,” Cody muttered.

“That was then. Can you tell me what you feel?”

“Not much.” Cody opened his eyes. “It hurt when we were moving, but now it doesn't.”

“That's probably not a good thing.”

“Did you find anyone else?” Always concerned with anyone but himself.

“A few,” Obi-Wan said. “I sent them to search for more survivors.”

Taking stock of Cody's injuries, Obi-Wan thought the most important thing was the hole in his side, but he wasn't sure how best to treat it. There was a reason he had almost been a farmer instead of a healer.

“Give me that,” Cody said, pointing to one of the smaller containers Obi-Wan had brought from the infirmary.

“What are you going to do with it?” Obi-Wan asked, handing over the box.

“I need you to take off this armor.” Cody pulled out some antiseptic solution. “Then we'll take care of the foreign object.”

In this instance, Obi-Wan decided it was best to listen to Cody. The commander had done this a few times with his own men. Once the breastplate was removed, Obi-Wan could see the size of the wound and where all the blood was coming from.

“You're gonna have to pull it out quickly but carefully,” Cody said.

“How many times have you done this,” Obi-Wan asked conversationally as he searched for a good grip on the piece of metal.

“Too many.”

“Ready?”

Cody nodded sharply.

Obi-Wan pulled the shard out, and even though he could see the pain in Cody's eyes, the commander kept in control and poured some of the solution on the wound. He gestured toward the bandages, and Obi-Wan quickly unrolled one and started wrapping it around Cody's lower torso. The bacta in the material would begin the healing process much faster than the body could do on it's own. Cody would be just fine.

Obi-Wan started to turn his attention to the cuts around Cody's eye, but the commander waved him off. “You should check on the others, General.”

“Who exactly gives the orders around here?”

“You told  _ me _ to, remember?”

Obi-Wan couldn't really argue. Cody knew what he was doing. The blood had already stopped coming from the cuts anyway. They would leave a scar but nothing worse.

After making sure Cody had some water and rations nearby, Obi-Wan left him to see to the other clones who had gathered under the trees.

“Is this everyone?” he asked the clone he had spoken to in the ship earlier.

“All we could find, Sir,” he replied. “Not many survived.”

There were seven clones in the clearing aside from Cody. “Not many” was an understatement.

“Did you see if the hangar was destroyed?” Obi-Wan asked, thinking they needed a way off this planet soon.

“Most of the ships were damaged, but we might be able to make one fly, if that's what you're thinking.”

“It is. Make sure everyone's injuries are seen to and that there's food and water for everyone. Then send a few men over to the hangar. I'll see about finding us a ship.”

As Obi-Wan walked away from his troops, he thought he might be getting the hang of this command. He decided he would do whatever Cody would have done and everything should turn out all right.


	7. Brothers and Sisters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally checking in with Finn, Poe, Leia, and Rex. Yeah, they're still in this story.

**** Finn woke to a glaring white light in his face. Was he dead? The last thing he remembered was Kylo Ren slicing into him with his lightsaber. And Rey—where was Rey?

Finn tried to sit up, only to find something heavy pressing down on his chest. “Easy tiger,” a familiar voice cautioned him.

The light faded a bit, or Finn’s eyes just got used to it. He saw that he was in some kind of medical facility, and Poe was sitting beside him, anxiously trying not to look anxious.

“She’s just on a little trip,” Poe assured Finn.

That sentence didn’t compute. “What?”

“Your girlfriend? You were shouting her name.”

Finn could feel his face getting warm. He hadn’t meant that to be out loud. “Where is she?” he asked. Since his feelings were so obvious, there was no need to hide them, though he should have corrected Poe’s assumption that they were a couple.

“The general sent her to find Luke. Artoo finally woke up, and he had the rest of the map. I think it was all part of the plan.”

“Artoo? What plan?”

“You’ve got a lot of catching up to do, buddy. But the general wants to congratulate you and give you a medal and stuff.”

Finn frowned. He knew Poe was speaking Basic, but he didn’t understand any of it. “Why?”

Poe looked down at Finn in disbelief. “Because you saved pretty much everyone by taking down those shields.”

“I had help. You blew the base?”

“I had help too. But yeah, we did it. No telling how many First Order officers escaped.”

Finn suddenly remembered something very important. “Solo…”

Poe nodded solemnly. “The general wants to hold off the funeral until Luke can be here. Assuming Rey can convince him to come back. She could be pretty persuasive if I remember right.”

“Wait, you know her? I thought you’d never met her.”

“Like I said, lots of catching up. First things, though.” Poe stood and walked across the room. “You feel like eating anything?”

Finn managed to sit halfway up and look around the room. His back ached, but it didn’t feel too bad unless he moved. Poe brought over a tray and set it on the table next to Finn. The strangeness of all of this was starting to settle in. But he was definitely hungry.

“Don’t you have better things to do?” Finn asked as he reached for the first edible-looking item.

Poe took his seat again. “They said you’d be waking up soon, and I thought it’d be better if someone you knew were here. Since that’s pretty much just me, well…”

“But the First Order—they’ll regroup. We need—”

“One thing at a time, Finn. The general’s already working on it with her staff.”

“She has a staff?”

“Who do you think all those people were?”

“Are you on her staff?”

“Yeah, I guess you could say that. Oh, Captain Rex wants to meet you too.”

“Who’s he?”

Poe smiled. “I think you’ll like him.”

**~oOo~**

Rex watched the princess from behind his viewscreen. He knew she could sense his observation. He had learned a long time ago he couldn’t hide anything from her. She had told him to stop worrying, but that wasn’t going to happen. It was one thing to be estranged from her husband but quite another to know he was dead. At the hands of their son, no less. Rex had been rethinking his views on betrayal and could no longer consider Anakin Skywalker the epitome of the word.

Leia wouldn’t talk about it, of course. She had made that very clear as soon as Rex was aware of what transpired on Starkiller Base. The whole staff had heard the story from Rey. Her halting, tear-filled tale made Rex want to comfort her, but she had no idea who he was. And it wasn’t his place to inform her of her parentage. She would find out soon enough, if Cody was still with Luke.

That didn’t stop Rex from seeing his brother in the eyes of his niece. It seemed like a lifetime since he’d seen Cody—a lifetime for their kind anyway. As far as Rex knew, they were the last of the clones unless others had found a way to stall their rapid aging process. Of course, that backfired a bit. At 66 years old, Rex still looked younger than the princess whom he had watched grow up. He tried not to think about how everyone he cared about was going to die sooner or later. At least Rey might outlive him.

“You’re getting maudlin again,” Leia said without looking up at Rex.

“I don’t know what that means,” he replied. Technically, it was true, but from the context, he understood what she meant.

“You’re thinking about death and looking back on the past in an overly sentimental way.”

“You know I don’t like it when you try to read my mind.”

“You know I don’t have to  _ try _ .”

“You can be happy it was  _ my  _ death I was thinking about.”

Leia smiled sadly. “You’re never going to die, Rex. I won’t let you.”

“Yes, your Highness.”

“When are you going to stop calling me that?”

“When you stop being so bossy.”

“I  _ am  _ your boss.”

“And I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Their conversations always went like this. They teased and joked about serious things until they were forced to discuss the real matter at hand. But this time, Rex decided to give her a break. He switched off his screen and walked across the room to where Leia was sitting. He placed a firm hand on her shoulder.

“You’ll always be my princess,” he said.

**~oOo~**

12 BBY

A repeated signal tone awakened Rex very early. He glanced at the chronometer on the wall—05:30. He should have been expecting this.

Groaning loudly to himself, he climbed out of bed and pulled on his clothes before responding to the unceasing calls for attention.

The princess stood outside his door with an impatient glare. “You said we’d go shooting before morning meal,” she reminded him tersely. “You promised.”

Rex cleared his throat. “Your Highness—”

“No excuses. Let’s go.”

“Can I put on my boots first?”

Leia looked like she was thinking hard about it before she finally conceded and followed Rex back into his room. She sat on the edge of the bed as he pulled on his shoes. He noticed she had even remembered her coat, and made a mental note to add a few layers before they went out into the cold Alderaan morning.

“You know, the sun doesn’t rise for another half hour?” Rex asked as he finished putting on his shoes and went to the closet for a coat.

“I knew it would take a while to get out there,” she replied, sounding much older than her seven years.

“You remember not to tell your mother about this?”

“That’s why we’re going early.” Leia nodded. “So no one will notice.”

“Right. You don’t want me to lose my job, do you?”

“They’d never fire you. You’re practically family.” She spoke with such certainty that Rex didn’t bother to argue with her.

It wasn’t as if he would  go away if they did fire him. He had made a promise to her father—her real father. And even though Anakin was long dead, Rex would hold himself to the vow he made to protect Leia. That was why he got up before dawn and headed out into the cold with her. She needed to know how to protect herself in an increasingly dangerous galaxy. After his mission to Kamino that took him away from the princess for far too long, he had become more proactive about these things.

As they hiked up the icy hillside surrounding the castle, Rex expected to hear complaints about aching feet any time now. He remembered similar marches, leading his men into all manner of dangerous situations. Some of them complained more than the little girl. She didn’t say a word the whole time.

Finally, they reached a wide, flat space with ample targets to choose from. Rex drew his DC-17 hand blasters. “Remember what I told you about guns?” he asked, looking down at Leia.

“Very dangerous,” she said, somewhat out of breath. “Not toys. Always loaded. Never point at someone you don’t want to kill.”

She had a good memory.

Rex handed her one of the guns. “All right, I want you to aim at that boulder. There’s gonna be some recoil, so be ready for it.”

Leia took the pistol in both hands and held it in front of her, careful not to point it at Rex or her feet. She aimed with her right eye, squeezing the left one closed. He’d have to teach her to aim with both eyes open later. She trained the blaster on the boulder and fired. The recoil caused her to lean back and the shot was wide.

“What do you need to do now?” Rex asked.

Leia frowned at the gun as if it had betrayed her. “Correct for recoil,” she said.

Rex nodded. “Try again.”

On her second try, Leia hit the side of the boulder, and a chunk of it shattered, leaving a much smaller target.

“Good,” Rex said. “Now try getting a kill shot.”

Leia still wasn’t pleased with her work. Rex knew she wouldn’t be happy until she could hit a nerf’s eye from a moving speeder. That was why he knew she was ready to learn. She would put the same effort into it as she did with everything else. She reminded him of her father that way, except she was more focused, more disciplined, and less concerned with showing off.

Leia’s third attempt overcorrected and went wide right. The jagged piece of boulder still stood. That was the goal for this morning. She wouldn’t give up until the rock was a pile of dust.

**~oOo~**

Finn was up and dressed when Poe’s comlink chirped. He seemed surprised when he answered the call.

“You’re needed in the hangar bay,” a crackly voice said.

“Probably just a damage report,” Poe said. “You want to come along.”

“Sure,” Finn replied, reaching for his jacket before he remembered it had a gaping hole in the back. “Not like I got anything better to do.”

“We’ll meet with the general and Captain Rex later,” Poe said as the walked out into the corridor. “I know they were in meetings all this morning.”

“Why are we still here?” Finn asked looking around the familiar base.

“What do you mean?”

“D’Qar. The First Order knows we’re here. They could attack.”

“The First Order is running scared. We’ve got time before they try coming after us. By then, we’ll have moved somewhere else.”

Finn would have thought the sooner they moved on, the better, but he wasn’t really experienced with these things. His training was limited to following orders like every other Stormtrooper.

When they entered the hangar, there was no one waiting for them, but a ship was coming in to dock. It didn’t look anything like the rest of the Resistance ships, so Finn figured this must by why they called Poe. The thought that it might be Luke crossed Finn’s mind, but if so, the  _ Millennium Falcon _ should be somewhere around too.

Poe frowned as the ship touched down. Finn wasn’t sure he’d ever seen his friend anything but happy.

“You’re really serious about your ships,” Finn said.

“Huh?” Poe turned his head as if he’d forgotten Finn was there.

Finn gestured at the ship. “Is it that bad?”

Poe returned to glaring at the modest craft. “The pilot has no style.”

Normally, a statement like that would be said humorously, but there wasn’t even a hint of joking in Poe’s voice.

The ship finished landing, and the pilot came down the small ramp. It was a woman with black hair, but the rest of her was covered by a bulky jacket, scarf, and goggles.

“Old girlfriend?” Finn guessed.

“Ew, no,” Poe replied.

When she pulled down the scarf and goggles from her face, Finn realized who she was. They had the same tanned skin and brown eyes.

“You could be twins,” Finn said.

“Don’t say that,” Poe grumbled. Since when did he grumble?

“Poe,” the woman said curtly.

“Cass,” Poe replied in the same tone.

“Who’s your boyfriend?” She nodded toward Finn.

“Unfortunately Finn is already smitten with the long lost Kenobi.”

“I’m what? Who?” Finn wasn’t sure if he should be offended.

“He doesn’t know?” Cass raised her eyebrows.

“ _ She _ doesn’t even know. Or didn’t until very recently.”

“What is going on?” Finn demanded.

“Rey is the granddaughter of Obi-Wan Kenobi. Try to keep up.”

“Wait, wasn’t he some kind of rebel general?”

“He was a Jedi Master,” Cass corrected. “One of two who survived the Purge. His daughter trained with Luke Skywalker, and she is Kira-Rey’s mother.”

Finn frowned. This was a lot to take in. He felt like he hardly knew Rey, but she didn’t even know these things about herself.

Cass put her hands on her hips, and as she did, her jacket rose up enough for Finn to see the hilt of a lightsaber hanging from her belt. How the hell did she get that?

**~oOo~**

21 ABY

Feet pounded on the jungle floor, and frantic breaths filled the silences between each boot’s fall. Cass drew on the Force to give her speed and stamina. She was almost out of strength. When the fight started, she knew she was no match for any of them. She wasn’t as strong in the Force as her friends—enemies now. Her lightsaber had been destroyed in the battle. The one that beat against her hip now reminded her of its owner—reminded her not to give up. She tried to hear his voice, somewhere deep in the Force. But her emotions were too chaotic. She couldn’t focus. 

When she reached the homestead, everything was in flames except the ship which was hovering just above the treetops. Those bastards. The ship descended, and Cass expected this to be the end. They’d killed her family, they would kill her now too. She just wished Ben had done it himself.

When the landing gear settled and the hatch opened, Cass’ anger turned to relief. “Poe!” she screamed his name and ran to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. She’d never get used to him being so tall.

He was stiff in her arms, and she pulled back, seeing that his gaze was fixed on the smoldering dwelling. No one could still be alive in there.

“Poe, we have to go,” Cass said, shaking his shoulders. “I need you to fly this thing.”

“Can’t…” Poe didn’t move. “Dad…”

Cass grabbed both of his shoulders and forced him to look at her. “Dad’s dead. They’re all dead. We have to go.”

She dragged him into the ship behind her and pushed him toward the cockpit. He seemed to revive after that. Sitting at the controls always brought out his uncanny skills. He flew low over the jungle back toward the old base Master Luke had turned into his academy.

“What are you doing—we need to get out of here!” Cass demanded.

“Might be survivors,” Poe replied numbly.

“There aren’t,” Cass said.

“You know that? For sure?”

She didn’t. She was focusing on her fear. Exactly what she’d always been taught not to do. She closed her eyes and reached out through the Force.

“The lake,” she said, eyes snapping open. “There’s someone by the lake… It’s the Kenobis.”

Poe turned the ship in that direction, accelerating faster than Cass was really comfortable with. She tried to focus on the Force presence of their friends. She directed Poe to the far side of the lake near an outcropping of rocks that held many unexplored caves. Cass hoped they wouldn’t have to go in there.

Her wishes were answered as she headed down the ramp to the damp ground. A bulky figure came out of one of the cave openings. As he came closer, Cass recognized Cody carrying a small bundle that created the illusion of bulk. Cass looked behind him, expecting to see another person.

“Where’s…?”

Cody shook his head as he met Cass’ gaze. “I don’t know,” he said. His precious cargo didn’t stir.

Cass led the way back to the ship and told Poe to take off again. “Where was she last?” she asked Cody as they sat in the back of the cockpit.

“At the base,” he said. “The academy.”

Poe didn’t have to be told. He took off back toward the old rebel base. Cass hoped their detour to the lake hadn’t lost them too much time. She reached out with her feelings and sensed something, someone still hanging on.

“Fly over the top,” she told her brother.

As the academy came in view, Cass could see that she was right. Standing at the pinnacle of the structure was a lone figure. The glow of red lightsabers inched up the walls toward the prey.

“Open the hatch, and fly low.” Cass got out of her seat and headed back to intercept the straggler.

The wind whipped her hair as she gripped the hydraulics to steady herself. She reached out her hand and pulled her master into the ship. She sent one word through the Force:  _ Go! _

Poe wouldn’t hear her, but the girl would.

Luke was quiet as they sped off toward the atmosphere. He didn’t seem injured or even out of breath, but he didn’t say a word as they walked back to the cockpit. When he saw Cody and the child in his arms, he seemed relieved at least.

“Is this everyone?” he asked.

Cody looked at him with a question in his eyes he couldn’t give words to. Cass felt his agony at the thought, the same pain she was feeling for her own family and the one she loved.

“It would seem so,” Luke answered his own question. “The academy was overrun. I don’t think anyone else got out.”

A sudden, earsplitting cry filled the cabin. Kira-Rey lunged out of her father’s arms and climbed over the ship controls to the window and began pounding her little fists against the glass. She didn’t stop screaming, even when Cody pulled her down from the control panel. Poe ducked so she wouldn’t hit his head with her flailing feet.

Luke reached out and touched the girl’s head, and she instantly fell asleep. Cody gave him a frustrated look but didn’t say anything. He carried his daughter out of the cockpit toward the small sleeping quarters.

Luke sat down in one of the passenger seats and seemed to deflate. Cass wanted to say something comforting, something that would take away the guilt he was surely feeling over the massacre down on the moon. She took the copilot’s seat next to her brother and stared through the window. The gas giant of Yavin loomed before them for a moment before they entered hyperspace.

They Jedi Academy was no more. Luke, Cass, and Kira-Rey were they only ones left. Ben and his followers had joined the dark side. Nothing would ever be the same again.

**~oOo~**

Cass walked through the corridors like she owned the place. Behind her, Finn followed alongside Poe. Whatever had caused the coldness between them was still unclear. There seemed to be a lot of nonverbal cues which Finn’s anti-social upbringing left him oblivious to. Or maybe it was a sibling thing. Finn always kind of wished for a brother or sister. Some of the other Stormtroopers treated each other that way, but never him. He was always on the outside. It seemed he always would be.

They reached the room where Finn had first met General Organa and helped plan the attack on Starkiller Base. At the time, he had been so focused on saving Rey that nothing else mattered. The thought of being a hero never entered his mind. Perhaps it was silly, but a part of him believed that if he saved her from the First Order, maybe Rey would run away with him. And even if she didn’t, he couldn’t have lived with himself if he hadn’t done everything possible to save her from the terrible fate that awaited her. Now she was off becoming a Jedi, and he was here not knowing what to do with himself.

When the three of them walked into the room, Finn noticed the general and another man he thought he’d seen before. He had a scar on his right temple and closely shaved blonde hair.

“Uncle Rex!” Cass exclaimed, moving toward the man and hugging him enthusiastically. The contrast between this and her greeting of her brother was overwhelming.

The man—Captain Rex—seemed equally glad to see Cass and asked her all about what she’d been doing lately. Finn wasn’t listening to the whole conversation. He was watching Poe whose gaze was fixed with dissatisfaction on the interaction.

The general came over to Finn and reached for his hand. “So good to see you well,” she said earnestly.

Finn gripped her hand in return, bowing his head slightly toward her. “I’m sorry about…”

Leia nodded, giving him no reason to continue. “We are all very grateful for your service to the Resistance.”

Finn shook his head. “I didn’t even mean to save anyone but Rey.”

“The most heroic acts are sometimes accidental.”

“But I lied to you.”

“And normally I’d be angry, but your actions as well as those of your friends have saved us all.”

“Not—not Han. I’m sorry; if I’d told the truth he’d still be here.”

“If you had told the truth,  _ none  _ of us would still be here.” She shook her head as if trying to convince herself of something. “No, I’m the one who asked him to talk to Ben. I thought my son was still alive in there.”

“What happened to him?”

Leia turned halfway toward Captain Rex and Cass, indicating the conversation was over. “I’d like you to meet someone,” she said, keeping her emotions in check.

Finn felt terrible for bringing up such painful memories and resolved not to mention it again.

Cass turned to Leia and hugged her as well. “I’m sorry I wasn’t here,” she said.

Leia brushed it off. “You’re here now. Maybe you’ll stay awhile this time.”

Cass gave no assurances, but she didn’t argue either.

Leia then motioned to Rex. “Captain Rex, meet Finn.”

Rex stepped forward and reached out his hand, catching Finn’s in a strong grip. “Thank you,” he said, with greater emotion than Finn would have expected.

Finny tried to think of something appropriate to say, but nothing came to him. “I didn’t do much,” he finally replied.

Rex looked surprised. “You brought our girl back to us,” he said.

Now it was Finn’s turn to be surprised. “Rey? How do you…?”

Rex smiled. “She’s my brother’s daughter. Now that she’s found that out for herself, there’s no harm in telling you.”

It was all a little much for one day. “Wait, so how are you their uncle too?” Finn gestured to Cass and Poe.

“Honorary,” Cass said. “We spent some time here after…”

“After Ben went crazy,” Poe filled in nonchalantly. “We lived on Yavin 4 where the academy was.”

Finn noticed that Cass bristled more at Poe’s attitude than Leia did.

“You were a student there?” Finn asked Cass, trying to avoid the unpleasant conversation.

Cass started at him in shock. “How did you…?”

“Your lightsaber. I wondered where you got it. I thought all the Jedi were killed?”

“I’m not much of a Jedi. My training ended when the academy was destroyed. Aside from Master Luke and Kira-Rey, no other Force sensitive people made it out.”

“How does Rey not remember all that?”

“We suspect it was the trauma,” Leia said. “Seeing what she saw at only six years old can do a lot of damage. It might be better that she doesn’t remember.”

Rex got a dark look in his eyes but didn’t say anything. If Finn had to guess what he was thinking, it might have had something to do with how Rey remembering her family might not have been such a bad thing.


	8. Sky

**** The damp, slippery tunnel seemed to go on forever. Every few inches gained was a great accomplishment. Rey was a good climber. She kept up with Cody just fine. That didn’t mean their current task was easy.

After the latest installment of memory lane theater, Cody suggested getting fresh air. There was one way out of the cave other than the oceanside entrance, which was currently full of water. Their route took them up a long tunnel with a trickle of water running down from above somewhere. Cody explained that the water had carved out the hole over time and it was now big enough for a person to crawl through. Not that any sane person would want to. They left behind anything that might get in the way: Cody’s shoulder guards that he still wore even though most of his armor was damaged, and Rey’s staff which she was loathe to give up but would have only slowed her down.

After a couple of hours, they finally emerged from that dank, nightmarish place into the fading sun of the cliffs above.

“It’s faster going down,” Cody said, nearly out of breath.

“Why didn’t Luke send me this way before?” Rey asked, wiping sweat and grime from her forehead with the back of her hand.

“There’s no way up here from the island. Over the years, the sea has eroded the land so that it’s cut off from the rest.”

“Is this the only way you come out of the cave?”

Cody shook his head and sat heavily on a boulder near the edge of the cliff, motioning for Rey to join him. “I go out when the tide is low to fish or clean up. I come up here for the quiet, the sunlight.”

Rey sat down beside him, catching the full view of the ocean from up so high. It seemed as if she could see forever. “It’s not quiet in the cave?” she asked.

“Not when the Council gets to talking. I mean, most of the time it’s not out loud, but after so long in there… I don’t know; maybe I’m imagining things, but I’m sure I can sense them.”

“Through the Force?”

Cody nodded. “Except I don’t have it. It flows through everything, but not everyone can feel it.”

“Why some and not others?”

For a moment, Cody said nothing. He seemed to be wondering the same thing. “That’s a question for the experts,” he finally said. “I think there are other answers you want from me.”

“You were going to tell me about my mother.” Rey couldn’t help being disappointed at how little information on the subject she’d been given. She could understand why Cody might not want to talk about it, though.

He nodded slowly, staring off into the distance. “The first time I met her was after the Battle of Endor. We were still on the moon.” He chuckled softly at the memory. “Celebrating. The second Death Star had been destroyed and the emperor was dead. I saw her before I met her. There were a lot of people, but I knew who she was the instant I laid eyes on her.”

**~oOo~**

4 ABY

The noise level of the party contradicted the lateness of the hour. Time didn’t really mean anything for the victors. The whole galaxy was celebrating. Their joy was palpable. The shrieks of little bear-like creatures mingled with human laughter and the clatter of Stormtrooper helmets. The real party didn’t start until Luke got back. Leia’s assurances that he was fine only went so far, and they were all glad to see him in person, looking tired and a little older but unhurt.

After that, Rex finally left Leia’s side, apparently satisfied that she wouldn’t burst into tears at any moment over the uncertain fate of her brother. But they could all see it in her eyes. There was no uncertainty there.

Leaning back against the base of an ancient tree, Cody passed a canteen of local rocket-fuel to Rex as he joined him.

“Some people will drink anything,” Rex said before taking a swig.

“Can’t expect the good stuff on a backwater moon like this.”

“Still longing for the good old days in the GAR?”

“What are you talking about? I brought the best with me.”

Rex laughed and passed the canteen back to Cody. “Life’s gonna get boring without a galaxy to save.”

“Maybe we’ll have to start looking for other work. Lot of cleanup to do.”

“Probably pays better than rebellion work.”

“But not so many fancy maneuvers.”

Rex shrugged. “Can’t let the kids have all the fun.”

“Taking down an AT-ST single-handed was showing off.”

“Says the man who  _ taught me how _ .”

Cody shook his head. “It was a little pathetic. These Imperial walkers have nothing on the old Republic ones.”

Rex took the canteen from Cody again without waiting for it to be offered. He took a long drink and sighed. “We’re not that old. All this ‘good old days’ talk is making me itch.”

“We’ve been ‘not that old’ longer than most people.”

Rex set his jaw and shook his head. “I don’t regret a bit of it. We did what we had to do.”

“The kids don’t really need us anymore.”

“Don’t say that. Look at them.”

Cody glanced across the clearing to see Luke and Leia along with some of their friends talking animatedly around the fire. They looked happy. Like the children they once were before they understood the dangers of the universe.

As if by some clever orchestration, there was a lull in the noise and one sound stood out. It was her voice Cody noticed first, as he would always tell her in the years afterward. So familiar, and yet not like any he had ever heard. No one had to tell him who she was; he could hear it in the deep, serious tone mingled with a hint of sarcastic humor. He knew she existed of course. Luke had talked about her even when Obi-Wan wouldn’t. Cody had expected to see Jedi robes and a lightsaber when his gaze came to rest on the girl. But she wasn’t a girl anymore. Her mother’s eyes shone in the firelight. Her smile brought back memories of the war and fighting side by side with Obi-Wan.

“Sky!” Luke’s voice rose above the din as he rushed toward her. 

Her already joyous expression brightened even more as she saw him coming. Cody noticed the enthusiasm on both sides as the childhood friends reunited with a hug.

“Who’s that?” Rex asked. Cody had almost forgotten he was there.

Glancing from Sky to Rex and back again, he found it difficult to speak. “That’s… that’s her.”

“Vague.”

“Sky Kenobi. The general’s daughter.”

“You’ll have to introduce us.”

Cody shook his head. “I’ve never met her.”

“Then how did you know?”

“Look at her.”

“I  _ am _ .”

Cody finally looked back at Rex, noting the deeply interested expression in his eyes before he pushed off from the tree and walked off toward where Lando and Wedge were regaling a group of rebels with their exploits in the battle. He took the drink with him.

Cody turned his attention back to Sky. In addition to the slightly less vibrant blue eyes, she had her mother’s face except with freckles and red-blonde hair like her father’s. She wasn’t very tall, but she moved with the sort of confidence and grace that both her parents possessed.

Cody had to stop his train of thought there. He kept trying to find Obi-Wan and Aurea in her, but he hadn’t really seen Sky. She wouldn’t be exactly like either of her parents just like Cody himself wasn’t exactly like any of his brothers, and none of them was exactly like their source. At that moment, Cody decided he would find out just who Sky was. He had imagined her vaguely the few times Luke spoke of her, but he didn’t have enough information to form a proper picture. 

“Cody!” Aurea’s distinct voice interrupted his thoughts as she moved through the crowd toward him. There were a few more lines in her face and gray hairs on her head, but that was the only change. Her eyes were still as shockingly blue.

She reached Cody and enveloped him in an enormous hug. How someone her size could manage that was beyond him.

“Good to see you too,” he said, returning the embrace.

Aurea released him and held him by the shoulders at arm's’ length. “It’s really not fair,” she said. “I’ve got old and you haven’t.”

“I am only 35,” Cody said.

“You were such a responsible teenager.”

“If I hadn’t left—”

“Don’t.” Aurea shook her head. “Don’t dishonor their memory by ‘ifs’.”

Cody looked over at Sky again as she smiled brightly, talking with Luke and Leia.

“I would have known her,” he said.

“And you will,” Aurea replied, grabbing Cody’s arm and leading him over to the fireside.

The conversation was still lively, and Cody hated to interrupt such a happy reunion. Aurea didn’t seem to mind at all.

Luke saw them first and greeted Aurea just as enthusiastically as he had Sky. Cody took the opportunity to observe her more closely while she was distracted. Her eyes never stopped smiling, but there was a seriousness there too. Her hair was braided down her back, almost reaching her belt. She wore the typical clothes of a pilot except instead of brown or gray, her shirt was red.

Aurea pulled away from Luke and gestured to Cody.  “Sky, I’ve told you about Commander Cody,” she said.

Cody offered his hand, but as soon as Sky realized who he was, she hugged him almost as forcefully as she had Luke. At first, Cody went completely stiff, not sure what to make of this. Sky let go of him after a moment and looked up at him with a satisfied expression.

She brushed some stray hairs from her face. “Sorry,” she said. “I’ve heard all about you.” She said it as if this should explain everything.

Overcoming his complete loss for words, Cody replied, “That’s fine. Unfortunately, I haven’t heard much about you.”

She shrugged. “Not much to tell. Did you really fight in the Battle of Geonosis? Mum says you did, but I don’t completely believe her.”

Aurea huffed but didn’t reply.

“Depends,” Cody said. “I wasn’t in the first Battle of Geonosis, but I was in the second.”

Sky shook her head. “She wasn’t specific.”

“It’s not as if they all sat around telling war stories,” Aurea said defensively.

Luke frowned. “That’s exactly what they did.”

Aurea cast Cody an accusing glance.

“We only talked about it in front of you when she wasn’t listening,” Cody explained to Luke.

“Mum is a bit protective of little ears,” Sky said with a knowing look at her mother.

Aurea crossed her arms. “Forgive me if I think children don’t need to hear about violence all the time.”

“But you did fight with my father in the Clone Wars?” Sky returned to the previous topic. “I’ve read everything I can find about it, but it’s all skewed with Imperial bias.”

“Yes,” Cody replied. “Your father was the best man I’ve ever known. I’m sorry you didn’t get to know him better.”

Sky did her best to look unperturbed, but there was something in her eyes, a hint of disappointment that she didn’t give any further indication of. “Mum’s told me all about him too. Sometimes, I think I can feel his presence, but it may just be my imagination.”

Cody’s gaze flicked toward Luke. He showed no indication that he noticed the reference to Sky’s Force sensitivity, but he must have. On top of that, she was speaking to Cody as if she had known him all her life, and from the stories she must have believed she did. Cody knew she couldn’t be aware of his less noble deeds during the war.

“You’ve got to tell me everything,” Sky said, her mood brightening again as she took Cody’s arm and pulled him over toward the fire. 

There were some stumps and pieces of downed trees to serve as seats, and Cody noticed Han and Leia sitting nearby with their constant Ewok companion fallen asleep on the ground. Once they were seated, Sky began bombarding Cody with questions. Most of them seemed quite general, but Cody noticed that they bent toward knowledge of her father, which he readily supplied, telling her of all his heroic exploits throughout the conflict. He left out the darker parts of their history together. Sky didn’t need to hear about that. She seemed so excited to learn about everything; it would be a shame to disappoint her with sad stories.

**~oOo~**

Cody paused his story, not realizing how long he had been speaking. The sun was starting to go down, and Rey was gazing intently into his eyes as if she could see the past playing out in them.

“You told her stories?” she asked when it was clear that Cody was done speaking.

Cody nodded. “I didn’t know what to make of her at first.”

“What did you mean by the darker parts of your history?”

Cody wished he hadn’t said anything. “That’s for another time. We should be heading down again.”

“Is this what you do all the time?” Rey asked as she followed him back toward the tunnel.

“There isn’t much else,” he said.

Rey didn’t reply, but Cody noticed a pensive look in her eyes before he started climbing back down into the cave. For a long time, they had to be silent. The treacherous journey was faster but no easier on the way down. 

The darkness of the cave seemed more absolute after sitting in the sun for so long. Cody took out his lamp and looked around for firewood. He had a feeling they would both be more covered in dirt and soot than they were before. Rey came with him, picking up a few pieces of wood and helping start up the fire. He had noticed her watching him before and thought this was probably the first time she’d needed to know how to make a fire. He imagined her living on that desert planet all alone. He couldn’t think about that. If he thought about it, he’d never stop.

“Who do you think it will be tomorrow?” Rey asked as she sat on the floor near the fire, warming her hands.

Cody shook his head. “Could be any of them. Master Jinn was dead before I was even a speck in an incubator, so I can’t tell you much about him. He was your grandfather’s master, but nobody talked about him much.”

“What about the others? You knew all of them?”

“Yeah, I knew them. Master Windu was the head of the Jedi Council at one point. He’s the no-nonsense one. I imagine your grandfather will teach you how to use the Force in a fight. And Master Skywalker—well, the one I knew died before he learned how to come back. The one you will meet is a clone.”

“He’s the young one?”

Cody nodded. “The original turned to the dark side and betrayed the Jedi. You grandfather killed him in battle. The clone is one of many that the Emperor created to serve as Darth Vader.”

Rey stared in disbelief. “So Darth Vader wasn’t really Kylo Ren’s grandfather?”

“Technically, they had exactly the same DNA, but no. No more than any of the other clones is your father.”

Rey fell into silent thought, staring into the flames. “Why does he care so much? Why does he want to be like Vader?”

“Power, I guess. Skywalker turned to the dark side because he thought it would give him the power to save someone he loved. Ben lost his brother. Guess he couldn’t handle the pain and wanted to stop it from ever happening again.”

“He killed his father. I think he wants to destroy anything he ever loved so he doesn’t have to love anything.”

“You may be right. Everyone deals with grief differently. Some more destructively than others.”

“You sound like you want to excuse him, but you can’t.”

“I knew who he used to be. It’s hard to let go of that boy and admit what he’s become.”

“Will I have to kill him?”

Cody sighed and rested his elbows on his knees, staring across the fire at Rey. “No way to tell. Maybe you will. I hope not.”

**~oOo~**

4 ABY

Morning dawned on Endor with a chorus of birds and insects chirping and the musical notes of Ewok horns announcing the new day. Cody woke in the wood hut he shared with Luke, Rex, and some of the other rebel soldiers. They would all be going their own ways today. Leia was planning to stay on Endor to help with the clean up efforts, and of course, Rex and Han would stay with her.

Luke was planning to take the shuttle he had commandeered and head back to Dagobah to work on training himself before going in search of other Force sensitive beings in the galaxy. Cody resolved on joining him, even though Luke wanted to go alone.

“Someone’s gotta make sure you eat,” Cody had told him.

Soon after the morning meal was over, Cody found himself in a large clearing full of various ships. The  _ Falcon  _ was there, right next to the  _ Vengeance _ . A few X-wings and imperial shuttles made up the rest of the group. As Luke and Cody finished packing for the journey, Luke suddenly stopped and stared across the clearing. Cody followed his gaze and saw Aurea and Sky standing at the bottom of the ramp onto the  _ Vengeance _ .

“I’m going to ask her to come with me,” Luke said. “You must have noticed what she said about sensing Ben.”

“Yeah,” Cody replied. “I had a feelings she’d be like you. You think she’ll come?”

Luke shook his head. “Only one way to find out.”

He climbed down the shuttle ramp and headed across the clearing. Cody didn’t exactly decide to follow him, but the ship was loaded, and there was no good reason not to.

Sky saw them coming just as Aurea headed into the ship. Cody wasn’t sure whether the presence of her mother would affect her decision, but he thought it might be good if she wasn’t there. 

“So you’re leaving?” Sky asked Luke with a disappointed look.

He nodded. “Have you already decided where you’re going?”

Sky crossed her arms. “Mum wants to head to the interior to help with some of the restoration. Things are going to be pretty messy on the core worlds.”

“You don’t sound thrilled,” Cody said.

Sky shrugged. “I hoped things would be different now, but there’s a lot of work to do still. I have to be patient.”

“Either way, that will be necessary,” Luke agreed.

“Either way?” Sky questioned.

“You may decide you don’t wish to travel to the interior, in which case, you are welcome to come with me to Dagobah. I mean to finish my training, and I think we could help one another.”

“You mean—train me? With the Force?”

“If you desire. I can sense it is strong in you. The galaxy will need the Jedi to help restore peace in the years to come, and at the moment, there is only me.”

Sky looked conflicted as if she would very much like to accept Luke’s offer but at the same time wasn’t sure it was a good idea.

“I don’t know if I can be like my father,” she finally said. “Being a Jedi… it means leaving all attachment behind like he left us. I know why he did it. I’m not angry with him. But I don’t know if I could do the same.”

“You don’t have to be exactly like your father. In fact, you shouldn’t be. You should be exactly who you want to be. If you want to be a Jedi, I can help you. You were meant for something more.”

“Do I have to decide right this minute?” Sky raised her eyebrows inquisitively. 

“No, if you want me to wait, I will. It’s more important that you have the opportunity to choose this life.”

Sky nodded slowly. “I will let you know by midday.”

“Guess that gives us some time to help your sister,” Cody said to Luke.

“I’m sure she’ll like that,” Sky said. “I could tell this morning she didn’t want you to go.”

“He’s always in a hurry to get somewhere else,” Cody said.

Luke forced a smile and didn’t say anything.

“I remember,” Sky said. “Maybe it was because I had shorter legs, but he always seemed to get around the  _ Vengeance  _ faster than I could keep up. The cat always helped me find him.”

“Did you tell your sister about that?” Cody gave Luke a satisfied smirk.

“Hey, you wanted to call her Rex, and I didn’t know I  _ had  _ a sister.”

“Having met her now, it was a fitting name,” Sky admitted. “She was the best cat.”

“I never forgave Ben for making me leave her behind,” Luke said, smiling faintly at the memory. “She probably would have died in the desert though.”

“While a starship is no place for an animal to grow up, she lived longer than any normal tooka has any right to.”

“It was all of Con’s cooking in her early childhood.”

“Guess we got the good end of the deal too, then.”

“I can tell you with absolute certainty,” Cody interjected, “that no one in the galaxy cooks like he did.”

“You do all right,” Luke said. “Considering the limitations.”

“You mean the variety of cuisine on that barren rock you call home?”

“Variety is a strong word.”

“Wonder how the food is on Dagobah?” Sky wondered.

Luke gave her a curious look. “I thought you wanted time to decide?” 

Sky glanced from Luke to Cody and back again. “I don’t think there’s much else I can do. Nothing of significance, anyway. I could help, certainly, but only as much as the next rebel. As a Jedi, I could really make a difference.”

Cody shook his head. “Your mother’s not gonna like it.”

Sky shook her head. “She never said one way or the other if she wanted me to learn about the Force. I think she wanted me to decide for myself.”

“We’ll leave when you’re ready,” Luke said. “Until then, I guess we should see if Leia needs any help.”

“No mention of the cat, though,” Cody said. “Might lead to uncomfortable situations for all of us.”

**~oOo~**

17 BBY

"What is that thing?" Obi-Wan asked, eyeing the hairy creature perched on Aurea's shoulder.

"A tooka," she replied. "It's a cat, Ben."

"Why is it here?"

"Because it was cute and wouldn't stop following me."

"Are you sure we need another life form to look after?"

"For your information, I didn't get it for  _ you _ ."

As he wondered what she meant by that, Obi-Wan watched Luke across the bay. He was balancing on the edge of the ramp with his face twisted in concentration.

"Hey, Luke!" Aurea broke his focus.

He looked over and seemed to see something that excited him. He ran down the ramp and across the bay. Aurea crouched down and the cat-thing jumped from her shoulder. As soon as it hit the ground, Luke scooped it up in his little arms, burying his face in it's fur.

Aurea looked back at Obi-Wan. "Every kid needs a pet," she said.

Obi-Wan crossed his arms. "I never had one."

"That's why you're so maladjusted."

"And you're the epitome of normal?"

She shook her head. "I never had a pet either."

Obi-Wan turned his attention back to Luke who was playing in the dust with the beast. Aurea had lied. It wasn't a stray. She had bought it just for Luke. That thought made him dislike it slightly less.

As they all sat around the dinner table that night, the creature wove its way between their legs and snagged table scraps from Luke and Cody. Obi-Wan considered scolding them, but thought better of it; he hadn't seen Cody smile this much in a long time. Or ever.

"What're you gonna call it?" Cody asked Luke.

The boy turned serious. "I don't know," he said. "Can't think of anything good."

Cody got a mischievous gleam in his his eyes. "Call it Rex."

Obi-Wan shook his head. "You'd better hope he never finds out."

"I think it's a girl," Luke interrupted.

"Even better," Cody said.

Luke frowned, once again concentrating hard. "I'm gonna call her Leia."

Obi-Wan and Cody exchanged nervous looks.

"Why that name?" Obi-Wan asked tentatively.

Luke didn't answer for a moment, as if he didn't know why he had chosen it. "It's just... pretty," he finally said. Then he got up from the table, picked up his new pet, and carried her off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the cat scene is a little out of place in this chapter, but it didn't fit anywhere else in the story, and Leia the cat will be referenced a few times in flashbacks, so I wanted to explain where she came from.


	9. The Meaning of Fear

**** Rey woke earlier on her second day to the sound of Cody preparing his fishing equipment. She sat up from the thin mat, stretching her arms to relieve the stiffness. It had taken her a long time to fall asleep, though she was exhausted from the long day. Stories about her mother kept her awake for hours. She had a feeling this was going to be another long day, but she wasn’t about to go back to sleep.

Standing and grabbing her staff, she looked expectantly at Cody. He didn’t acknowledge her for a moment, and when he did, he smiled as if he knew something she didn’t.

“You’re gonna need something sharper than that.” He nodded to the staff.

Rey looked around in her bag and found a small knife. She detached the strap from her staff and secured the knife on the end of it, making it look like a larger version of the spear Cody was carrying. 

He eyed it appreciatively. “That should do it.”

He led the way through the cave along the top ring of the rippling stairs. The opening to the sea wasn’t as steep as the tunnel they climbed through yesterday, so Rey found it easier to slide down behind Cody.

When they reached the bottom, they were standing in a few inches of water, but the tide was out. Cody waded through the shallows and climbed up a pitted rock that looked like the one Rey had jumped from a couple of days ago, though much larger now that it wasn’t covered by water. When they reached the top, Rey could see that the receding tide had left a pool on the other side, hemmed in by a half circle of rocks that went from the island out into the ocean.

“The fish get trapped in here when the tide goes out,” Cody said. “Watch your feet when you try to spear them. I cut myself a few times when I first tried it.”

Rey took note of his advice, though she didn’t think it would be that easy to stab her own feet. But when she looked down, she saw that the water distorted how everything looked. She might have known this already if she’d ever been in such a large body of water before.

They began moving slowly through the knee-deep pool, searching for fish. The creatures had gray scales which made them difficult to see. After about ten minutes, Cody speared the first one. It flopped on the end of the blade as it bled down the handle. Cody took a small net from his belt and put the fish inside. He hooked it to the side of the rock so the fish was left under water.

“Keeps them fresh longer,” he said.

“Shouldn’t you just kill it now?” Rey asked, unable to avoid wrinkling her nose a bit. “It’s in a lot of pain.”

“If I kill it now, I have to clean it now. If you’re fine with wading in fish guts for a while, it makes no difference.”

Though it sounded unpleasant, Rey could sense the creature’s pain and knew it would be best to end it’s life. “I’ll clean it,” she said, moving toward the fish.

“Slit it from the tail to the head,” Cody said. “Not the other way. Then use your thumb to gut it.”

Living on processed rations her whole life hadn’t really prepared Rey for the gruesome task of catching fresh food, but she had a feeling if there had been any natural resources like this on Jakku, she could have got over the squeamishness to avoid the inevitable hunger.

She sat on the rocks above the pool and suppressed a bit of nausea at the idea of killing and gutting the fish. It would be better once she had done it. First, she had to contend with the slippery skin of the beast. She quickly broke it’s neck, putting an end to the squirming. Then she detached her knife from her staff and slit the fish open the way Cody had told her. It smelled terrible, even with the fresh sea air blowing in around her. She heard a splash and looked up to see that Cody had caught another fish. He brought it over to her just as she was forcing herself to scrape the insides out of the first fish.

“You look a little green,” he said good-humoredly.

“Does everything smell this bad on the inside?”

“You should have smelled Luke after he spent the night inside a tauntaun.”

Rey didn’t know what a tauntaun was, but that sounded disgusting.

“Here.” Cody took the fish from her. “You try catching one. It’s much more satisfying than the cleaning part.”

Rey took her staff and her knife, rinsing off the latter in the water before she went, and headed back out into the pool. Though gutting the fish had been gross, it wasn’t exceptionally difficult. She had a feeling catching one would be the real challenge.

Standing in the middle of the pool, Rey began to shiver as the water soaked into her trouser legs and the breeze picked up. She would have to start looking into warmer clothes. The ones they gave her at D’Qar were far heavier than her old ones, but even that didn’t seem to be enough here where nearly everything was ocean.

Gazing down into the water, she quieted her mind the way Master Yoda had taught her. She could feel every living thing in the pool down to the tiniest microbe. That was too much focus. She pulled back, trying to pinpoint the breakfast-sized fish. It took a moment for anything to come near her. She stood still, even suppressing her shivering. She saw a flash of silvery scales beneath the surface. She struck too soon, and the fish got away.

Rey drew back her makeshift spear and froze again, waiting for the water to settle. Something else would come along soon. She reached out with her mind to the closest fish across the pool. She called to it, not exactly knowing how, but she felt it coming closer. When it came in range, she waited. When the moment was right, she would know. It swam between her legs and around behind her. Still, she waited. She sensed it moving around to her left side. In one motion, she twisted her body and stabbed the spear downward. The blade struck something solid and she angled it upward to prevent the fish from falling off.

She eyed the small fish with satisfaction, even as is twisted painfully on the end of the knife. Rey quickly removed it and killed it to end it’s suffering. Until now, she hadn’t realized just what it would mean to be in tune with every living creature around her. She would have to learn to control her senses so as not to be overwhelmed by them.

She returned to Cody, handing him the new fish. He smiled but didn’t say anything as he took it and began cleaning it. Rey turned and went back out into the pool. They needed one more.

**~oOo~**

17 BBY

Meals on the  _ Vengeance  _ were more of a production than any of the passengers had anticipated. It began with everyone sitting down at three small tables in a pristine mess hall. Con—or Brother Moonrider as Obi-Wan had taken to calling him—welcomed the guests, announced how long until their next stop, and offered other helpful information. The rest of the crew always stood behind him, looking official, except for one who always stayed in the cockpit. It alternated which crew member’s turn it was. After that, Con said a short mantra, like a prayer. Then the food was served. The crew helped with this as well. Since there were only five passengers this time, it was a quick affair. Soon, everyone was seated and enjoying the delicious meal. Cody had been expecting prepackaged rations, but Con prepared fresh food for every meal. This hardly felt like a smuggler’s ship. 

That evening, Con and Tosh sat with the three fugitives, talking animatedly about some past adventure, the particulars of which they could not agree upon. Tosh maintained that he had been very heroic in the midst of excessive blaster fire, while Con insisted there were only a few shots and none of them came near hitting anyone. 

“Do you run into trouble a lot?” Cody asked, hoping this trip would not be so eventful.

“Now and then,” Con admitted. “There’s no avoiding it in this line of work, I’m afraid.”

“We can handle any trouble,” Tosh said, reassuringly. “There’s a reason we come so highly recommended.”

“I’m not sure praise from bounty hunters and criminals is the sort of recommendation most would consider high,” Obi-Wan said with a hint of a smile in his eyes.

“Says the guy paying premium credits for non-registered transport.”

“There are many other reasons one might not wish to run into Imperials.”

Con held up his hand. “There’s no need to explain. We respect the privacy of our passengers. The captain chooses very carefully.”

“Seems to have a soft spot for kids,” Cody said, glancing down at Luke who was sitting between him and Obi-Wan, quietly sipping on bantha milk. 

“Shh!” Tosh said. “We have to pretend we don’t notice. It would ruin her image.”

Obi-Wan turned to Con with his customary look of intellectual curiosity. “I notice you have a distinctive pendant,” he said gesturing to the large circle hanging from Con’s neck. “That is not characteristic of every member of the Brotherhood, is it?”

Con shook his head. “This was given to me by my mentor before he died. I wear it in his honor.”

“What’s it mean?” Luke asked suddenly, his bright blue eyes showing deep interest in the pendant.

Con looked at Obi-Wan. “Let’s see how much you really know.”

Obi-Wan smiled. “The circle consists of life, death, light, and darkness, represented by the gold, silver, granite, and obsidian rings. The diamond in the center represents the strength of the four together. Oh, and the colored wires represent the force that binds everything together.”

Con looked impressed. “You know so much of our ways, and yet you are not a member.”

“My… father taught me about the Circle. He believed I should know about other views on the Force.”

Cody knew for a fact that Obi-Wan hadn’t the faintest idea who his father was and that he must have been talking about his master who died around the same time the clones were created.

Meanwhile, Tosh was staring at Con with wide eyes. “We’ve been friends for years, and you never told me any of that,” he said.

Con stared back at him. “You never asked.”

Tosh looked down at his food and twisted his fork, deep in thought.

“You may find the morning services of interest,” Con said to Obi-Wan. “I don’t get many takers, but it is a good time for meditation.”

Obi-Wan nodded. “I think I will take you up on that. Though it may be a bit early for Luke.”

“I’ll stay with him,” Cody said. “I don’t have much use for mornings, anyway.”

This was a lie, of course. Cody had been used to waking very early in the army, but he knew it wouldn’t do to bring that up.

“Hey, Con?” Tosh said suddenly, as if waking from a dream.

“Yes?” Con replied.

“I’m sorry I never asked before.”

Con looked at him in surprise. It was safe to assume this was the first time Tosh had ever said such a thing. “Apology accepted,” Con said. They never spoke of it again.

**~oOo~**

After breakfast, Rey returned to the center of the cave and sat in a meditative posture next to the still pool. She decided that instead of waiting nervously, she would begin meditating immediately. It couldn’t hurt. For a moment, she felt everything around her again, but that was quickly snuffed out by a sense of darkness and nothingness.

Rey opened her eyes and saw the severe-looking man had appeared. Through the blue glow, she could see his dark skin and shaved head. He wore Jedi robes and crossed his arms inside the sleeves.

“Who are you?” she couldn’t help asking.

“I am Mace Windu, and I am going to teach you the meaning of fear,” he said.

Before Rey could reply, she was plunged into darkness. It was as if a thick cloud had settled over her blocking out everything except for the ghost in front of her. In spite of herself, Rey felt her pulse racing. She knew darkness was nothing to be afraid of in itself, but she couldn’t help wondering what he meant by the meaning of fear.

“A Jedi must not give in to their fears,” Windu said sternly. “You must rise above fear, face it and reject it. All your worst fears will be brought before you, and you will withstand them if you are to continue your training.”

Rey only thought to ask questions after the man had disappeared leaving her in complete darkness. For a moment, everything was silent. All she heard was the sound of her own breathing and her heartbeat pounding in her head. Then another faint noise fell on her ears, something distant and indistinguishable. As it got closer, she could hear a voice screaming: “Come back!”

Rey squeezed her eyes shut. She would not give in to this memory. Still, her childish voice continued crying, much longer than she really had. She was hoarse, and her voice deepened. Rey opened her eyes to see herself standing in the darkness, grown up and screaming those same words. She reached out toward the real Rey, but what she was screaming for, she didn’t know anymore. Then her voice deepened more, and her figure changed. Now she saw Finn standing before her, begging her to come back.

“Come back, Rey!” he called into the darkness.

The sight of his face made her long to see him again, to hug him and tell him all that had happened to her, to hear him say everything would be okay, to hear him say he loved her and missed her…

Rey stopped these thoughts, even though the phantom Finn continued shouting. As soon as she gained control of her feelings once again, the scene before her changed. Finn’s face changed to a look of terror, and a figure in black entered the stage, swinging a red blade. It sliced through Finn as if he were nothing, and indeed, he seemed to evaporate as soon as it touched him.

“No!” Rey heard her own voice scream. 

The black figure turned to her; he had no face.

Rey reached to her belt, only to find that she had no weapon. The dark killer came toward her, and Rey closed her eyes. She remembered Mace Windu’s words about facing fear. She forced her eyes open again and stared down the oncoming threat.

“I’m not afraid of you,” she said, more to make herself believe it than anything.

The black figure rushed at her and Rey’s whole body tensed. It ran right through her and disappeared.

_ This isn’t real, _ Rey reminded herself.  _ There’s nothing to be afraid of here. _

“Rey…” an agonized voice called to her.

She looked around but saw nothing.

“Rey… help me.” 

She followed the sound of the voice, and suddenly, she was at the base of an exhaust shaft. The walls shook around her, and alarms blared. She found the source of the voice lying on the metal floor, curled in on himself. She rushed to his side and turned him on his back.

Han Solo stared up at her with a look of terror and pain in his eyes. “You… killed me,” he said.

For a second, Rey couldn’t understand what he was saying.

“We came to save you. You got me killed.”

Rey stood, stepping away from him. “No!” she said. “You were like my father.”

“I never loved you like you wanted me to.”

Rey shook her head, fighting back tears. “You were a good man. But this isn’t you. You’re just in my mind. You’re telling me lies.”

Han faded away, and in his place was Finn. The landscape changed to woods and snow. Rey knelt down again, but Finn didn’t respond to her shaking him. He didn’t move—or breathe. Rey felt a sob choking her. She waited for the lights of the Falcon, for Chewbacca to come and save them, but he never came.

Rey looked around, but there was only darkness until the planet started to blow up in the distance.

A Wookiee growl caught her attention, but the voice wasn’t familiar. Rey turned to see a younger Wookiee standing between the trees, beckoning to her. Finn had disappeared, and so had the snow. Rey stood and followed the Wookiee into the trees. He took her hand and smiled at her. 

“You’re my best friend,” she heard her own young voice say.

He growled in return.  _ “You’re my best friend too, Kira,”  _ he said.

Rey frowned and stopped, causing him to pull on her hand as he headed down a path in the woods that had turned into a jungle.

_ “We have to run!” _ he barked.  _ “Now, Kira, before they catch us!” _

“No,” Rey said, pulling her hand away. “I’m not her.”

At that moment, they were set upon by a group of dark figures with red blades. The Wookiee raised a copper colored lightsaber to defend them, but they outnumbered him and cut him down after a moment of fighting.

“Lowlow!” Rey cried, not knowing the meaning of the word.

Suddenly, she felt strong arms wrapping around her from behind. She struggled at first, but a familiar voice spoke in her ear.

“Come on,” Cody said. “We have to get to the temple.”

Rey let herself be pulled away from the evil warriors, completely confused. She knew it was strange that Cody was carrying her, but by this time, she just wanted this all to be over, to come back to the real world and understand what it all meant.

Abruptly, she dropped to the floor and she could see the brown stone beneath her feet. Her hopes rose that the darkness was over, but looking around, she still saw the great cloud surrounding her.

“Stop!” It was Cody’s voice, but he wasn’t talking to her. “Stop! You’ve done enough!”

Rey saw him coming toward her with his face scrunched in concentration and fear. He reached her, and instead of blowing right past, he gripped her arms. He was real.

“Do you hear me?” he shouted, looking up and around them. “She’s had enough!”

Rey twisted her arm around to grab Cody’s wrist. “No,” she said.

He looked at her, and she had seen that look before, but not since she had come to the island. On a night long ago when a Wookiee was killed in front of her.

“Dad?” she said, not knowing why it had taken her so long to see.

His gaze softened in relief. “Are you okay?”

She pushed him away, though not harshly. “I have to finish this,” she said. “I’ll be fine. Just go back until it’s over.”

Cody nodded, backing away from her. He still looked uncertain, but there was trust in his eyes. As soon as he vanished from sight, the scene changed again. Rey stood amid a field of bodies. Her friends lay dead around her. Han, Finn, Chewie… A little distance away, she saw Cody and a woman with red hair, dead in each other’s arms. Then she saw Leia and Luke and everyone else she had met. She saw the man who looked just like Cody except with different hair. His name was Rex.

And they were all dead.

Across from Rey, Kylo Ren stood, his mask removed to show his scared face. “I will kill everyone you love,” he said, nearly spitting in anger.

Rey felt something cold and cylindrical in her hand. She raised the lightsaber and lit it, it’s green blade lighting up the darkness. 

“You can’t,” Rey said. “They are always with me. They are stronger than you.”

He ran at her in fury with his red blade raised. Rey moved to defend herself, blocking his blows easily. 

She saw that her lightsaber had a long, dark-colored handle, almost like her staff which made it easier to maneuver. She began to take a more offensive position after all of Kylo Ren’s assaults failed. She beat him back across the battlefield, away from the bodies which began to disintegrate the farther she pushed him back.

“I know you’re afraid,” he said hoarsely. “You can’t bear to lose them.”

Rey pushed him back, and he stumbled, falling onto the hard ground. “You’ve already taken everything from me once,” she said. “I wouldn’t give you the satisfaction of doing it again.”

She powered down her lightsaber, clipped it to her belt, and turned to walk away.

As she did, the fog began to lift. The darkness faded, and the cave appeared before her again. She was still standing on the bottom step next to the pool. There was no lightsaber on her belt. Mace Windu stood in front of her, arms still crossed.

“What do you fear most?” he asked.

She wanted to say nothing, but that wouldn’t be true. “People dying because of me.”

“What happens when loved ones die?”

Rey thought about that. The ghosts around her provided the clear answer. “They join the Force.”

Windu nodded. “Can you accept their sacrifice? Can you let go of Han Solo and be prepared to lose others in your fight for the light?”

Rey wanted to say that she wouldn’t let anyone else die, but she couldn’t make that promise, even if she were as powerful as they seemed to think she was. She couldn’t save Han after all.

“They have to make their choices,” she said, though she didn’t try to keep the sadness out of her voice. “I can’t control what’s going to happen, only my actions.”

Another nod. “What have you learned, Padawan?”

“I can’t let fear stop me from doing what I have to do.”

“Did fear stop you from a killing blow in your vision?”

Rey considered that. She didn’t feel afraid when she walked away. She felt disinterested. “No,” she said. “He had no power over me. I didn’t need to kill him.”

“And if you do need to kill in order to complete your mission?”

Rey didn’t like where these questions were going. “I don’t want to kill anyone. I don’t know what will happen if I find that I have to. I hope I won’t.”

Windu shook his head. “The easy path will never be yours. Rest assured, you will have to kill someday, whether that be Kylo Ren or someone else in the future is yet to be determined. A Jedi does what is necessary without fear, anger, or pride.”

“I thought the Jedi were supposed to be peaceful.”

“Peace can only be maintained by those who are willing to fight for it when the need arises. Are you willing to fight for it?”

Though she had many doubts about what was to come, Rey knew that answer easily enough. “Yes,” she said.

“Then I think your training can finally begin.”


	10. Better Times

Rey moved slowly up the steps toward the sound of a crackling fire and the smell of more fish. She would probably get tired of it after a while, but for now, it made her feel comfortable and safe. Like home, though she’d never known that feeling before.

Cody sat with his back to her, carefully toasting the fish over the embers. He turned and stood as she approached. His eyes held so many questions, all of them born of worry. Rey tried to smile to ease his mind, but she couldn’t seem to muster the energy. Instead she wrapped her arms around him and let herself sink into the warmth of his embrace. She felt the tension in her shoulders evaporate and almost thought she could fall asleep right there. He wouldn’t drop her.

“Thank you,” she whispered.

“What for?” Cody asked.

“For always being with me.”

Cody pulled back and held her at arm’s length, confusion evident in his features. “But I wasn’t.”

Rey shook her head. “You were. On the inside, somehow. Because of you I know I never have to be afraid.”

Cody pulled her into his arms again. “I wish I could have spared you all that, everything that’s happened since...”

“It was necessary. I have a lot of work to do. I must be prepared.”

Cody nodded and turned back toward the fire, pulling Rey with him. “The food’s gonna burn.”

He didn’t want to talk about her mission. He was worried about her. She couldn’t exactly blame him. After seeing even brief visions of the past, she knew the danger she would be in. It rarely bothered her to think about, perhaps because she didn’t fully understand it all yet. But Cody had lived through the Clone Wars and the Empire. He knew better what she would be up against. It may have been wise to ask him more about it, but Rey was tired, and she could see that it would take some convincing. She promised herself that she would ask about it tomorrow when they were both in better spirits.

As she looked back across the cave, Rey saw no light coming from its mouth. It hadn’t felt like such a long time since morning, but the visions must have gone longer than she thought.

When the fish cooled enough to touch, they ate in silence. Rey’s eyelids were drooping as they cleaned up. Finally, they curled up in their blankets beside the fire. Rey wasn’t sure if Cody fell asleep as quickly as she did because she was out as soon as she closed her eyes.

**~oOo~**

The next morning passed much the same as the last. Yet this time, there was an unspoken agreement that though Rey and Cody both still had many questions for each other, fishing was to be done in companionable silence. Rey was used to having to search for food every day with inferior results, so her patience with the process wasn’t even stretched.

The tide was still low enough that Cody brought out some firewood and found a nice, flat rock  where they could cook their breakfast outside. Rey watched him light the kindling, and the smoke began to rise. Meanwhile, she laid the fish in the pan and rinsed off her hands in the tide pool nearby.

In the distance she could see the  _ Millennium Falcon _ still parked at the base of the mountainous island. Which meant that Chewbacca was either still on the ship or with Luke. She hoped Luke had told him what was going on and he had relayed a message back to the Resistance. They needed to know Luke was alive and she had found him. Thinking about Chewie reminded her of her vision the day before and the young Wookiee in the woods.

“I had a friend who was a Wookiee once, didn’t I?” Rey asked. “Not Chewie. A younger one... Lowlow.”

Cody almost laughed, but there was also sadness in his eyes. “Yes,” he said. “You couldn’t say Lowbacca. He was Chewie’s nephew and one of the Jedi students.”

Rey knew that meant her vision was real. That he was dead now. She still didn’t really remember him. “What was he like?”

Cody thought for a moment. “He was... generous, I guess.”

“What do you mean?”

“All the other students were older than you. Ben, Anakin, Cass, Lowbacca... They were a tight group. When you came along, there wasn’t much interest in letting a toddler tag along. Lowie wasn’t like that. He took you for rides in his T-23, taught you how to work on ships. You understood the Wookiee language completely by the time you were three...”

**~oOo~**

19 ABY

Kira-Rey held the rough hilt of the lightsaber in her hands and stared in concentration at the design. It was complex, much more advanced than anything Lowlow had shown her before. She wouldn’t get her own lightsaber until she was 15, which Rey always thought was unfair. She would be more careful with it than the older boys were.

Lowlow grunted at her, but she didn’t notice until it was too late.

“No lightsabers at the dinner table,” Sky said, snatching it from Rey’s hands and looking at it for a moment before giving it to Lowlow who gave her an apologetic shrug.

Cody set the food on the table, pushing aside a few spare parts Rey had forgotten to put away three days ago. “Go wash your hands, Jedi Knight,” he said, winking at her.

Rey wasn’t a Jedi Knight. She was just a beginner student. But when no one else was listening, Cody called her that. Well, Lowlow was listening, but he wouldn’t tell anyone. Rey jumped down from her chair and rushed to the washroom. The grease and dirt never really did come out of the groves in her skin or under her fingernails, but she was as clean as she was going to get.

“What sort of mischief did you two cause today?” Sky asked as they all sat down at the table and dished their food.

_ “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” _ Lowlow barked.

“We got the T-23 stuck in a tree,” Rey said, not bothering to conceal their adventures. “I was flying, but Lowlow said my hands aren’t big enough for the controls. I had to climb out and untangle us from the branches.

Sky gave Lowlow a mildly horrified look.

_ “I tied my belt around her waist,” _ he said.  _ “She was safe.” _

Sky still didn’t look happy, but Rey noticed that Cody was smiling when she wasn’t looking. He was always more likely to excuse or even participate in any dangerous adventures Rey had. Sometimes she wished she had more friends, but spending all her days with her parents and Lowlow was as good as any kid could hope for. Rey only trained for a couple of hours each day, sometimes at home with her mum and sometimes with Master Luke. The rest of the time was spent exploring, or working on mechanics, or visiting Kes Dameron, or swimming in the lake. 

The only thing that would make her life perfect would be to grow up faster so she could become a Jedi and go on missions like the older kids. Ben and Anakin always went with Master Luke, and sometimes by themselves or with Cass and Lowlow. There were other students at the Jedi academy, but those four were the most advanced.

Every night, Rey went to sleep and dreamed of the day she’d be old enough to join them.

**~oOo~**

After breakfast, Rey looked up to see Chewie standing on the ridge between the cave and the  _ Falcon _ . He waved his arms for them to climb up. Cody kicked the still glowing embers of the fire into the ocean below, causing a loud  _ hiss  _ before they died.

Rey started the climb up the rocks first, taking the same hand and footholds she had on the way down three days ago. It felt like a lot longer. She thought the rotation might be slower on Ahch-To than Jakku, but something told her it wasn’t that.

They reached the top, and Chewie made an unintelligible noise in the back of his throat before hugging Cody. 

“Good to see you too, old friend,” Cody said after Chewie finally let go of him.

Chewie turned to Rey.  _ “I’m going back for the funeral and to help move the base,” _ he barked.  _ “If you’re staying, Luke wants to see you.” _

“He’s not going?” Rey asked.

Chewie shook his head slowly.

Rey felt torn. She wanted to go back with Chewie. To see Finn and be at the funeral. But something was holding her here, some mix of family and duty that didn’t entirely make sense to her yet. 

“I wish I could come with you,” she said. “Tell—tell Finn I’ll see him soon.”

Chewie gave her a knowing look and nodded before turning to head back to the ship.

Rey took a deep breath before starting toward the rocky steps that would lead up to Luke’s sanctuary. She adjusted the strap on her staff, feeling a small measure of comfort from its presence.

“Who’s Finn?” Cody asked as the climbed.

Rey had to think about her answer for a moment. “He’s my friend,” she said. “My only real friend except for Chewie and BB-8.”

“Isn’t that Poe’s droid?”

“Yes, but I’ve never met  _ him _ . It’s a bit of a long story.”

Cody smiled. “Glad it’s not just me.”

“I guess we do have a long climb ahead of us.”

“True. And you know how I like long stories.”

“Well, it all started when I found BB-8 in the desert...”

**~oOo~**

Luke watched as the  _ Millennium Falcon _ shot across the sky and disappeared through the atmosphere. He felt the presence of his old friend leaving the system as the  _ Falcon  _ went into hyperdrive. Artoo beeped next to Luke.

“It isn’t time yet, Artoo,” Luke said. “There’s more work to do.”

The droid’s tone turned indignant.

“I’m sorry it took so long, but I needed you to stay with Leia so she would be able to find me when the time was right.”

Artoo whistled, still irritated but placated for the moment.

“At least it isn’t a swamp.” Luke turned to walk back toward his hut.

Artoo let out a series of sharp complaints ranging from the rocky terrain to the sea air.

“You’re starting to sound like Threepio.”

That silenced him.

Luke sometimes found himself missing the fussy protocol droid. A little. Of course, that always gave way to thoughts of his sister. He knew Leia would be disappointed that he wasn’t coming back just yet, that he would miss Han’s funeral. Everyone would be. Leia would understand though, unlike any of their other friends. Somehow she always knew what was going through his head. One of the reasons he had gone so far from the interior was that she would sense him if she got too close. She wasn’t safe with him around. No one was.

That led Luke to consider the challenges Rey now faced. Her training here would be one thing, but very soon, she would have to go back to the real world where she would be hunted and tempted by the dark side. She didn’t need the guilt of knowing she would put everyone she loved in danger. But she would have it all the same. The feeling had been a near constant in Luke’s life. Even from his earliest memories, he knew he was a threat. A childhood filled with running taught him never to let down his guard. Until it was his family, his friends, his students. He thought he could avoid all the failures of the old Jedi Order, but he had only repeated history. Perhaps it always went that way, the Force in a constant battle of order and chaos.

But what of the Chosen One? The one to bring balance to the Force? Obi-Wan had told him that the Jedi thought it was his father. But Anakin had died having only caused more destruction. Cody had once suggested it might be Luke himself, but something deep within him told Luke that wasn’t true. Perhaps Rey would be the one. Perhaps there was no Chosen One.

Artoo beeped loudly, and Luke looked up to see that his company had arrived. Rey and Cody were still a ways off, talking animatedly in spite of the difficult climb. Luke smiled faintly at the reminder that there was still some hope, if the happiness in his friend’s eyes were any indication.

“Is that a frying pan?” Luke asked as he came out of the hut to see Cody carrying the old pan.

Cody held it up, looking surprised. “Forgot I had it,” he said. “The tide was coming in, so I didn’t want to go back to the cave.”

“Oh.” Luke feigned disappointment. “I thought you were going to make lunch.”

Cody frowned suspiciously. “You’re in a... bizarrely good mood.”

Luke turned to Rey, ignoring Cody’s comment. “I’m glad you decided to stay,” he said. “There is still much for you to learn.”

“Is this the hands on part?” Rey asked. “Not that I mind the mental exercises, but a little variety might be nice.”

Luke smiled. A real smile. She sounded just like her mother. “There’s something I need to show you first,” he said, gesturing toward the hut. “Then we’ll work on some training.”

They all went inside. It was bigger than it looked from the front, and there were multiple rooms. Cody set the frying pan on the small table, and Luke could almost sense him focusing in on it so that he wouldn’t forget it when they went back to the cave.

Luke led the way toward the back of the hut and through a thick curtain. They entered a workroom of sorts, except the counter and table were covered with lightsabers.

Rey’s eyes widened as she took in the sight. “Where did they all come from?”

“All the Jedi who were killed at the academy,” Luke said, feeling himself descending into one of his darker moods again. He knew the memories would do that to him.

“You went back for them?” Rey asked with a disbelieving look. “Why?”

“Because he’s a kriffing idiot,” Cody muttered.

“What was it Sky said about obscenities in front of the kids?” Luke asked, feeling the darkness had been slightly averted.

Cody looked over at Rey as if thinking about it. “Sorry. Old habits. They wouldn’t even let us in the army if we couldn’t cram seven different curse words into one sentence.”

Luke frowned. “You just made that up.”

“How would you know? Besides, she learned her overprotectiveness from her mother.” Cody turned to Rey. “Either woman’s bad side was not a place you wanted to be.”

Rey was still staring at the lightsabers but clearly listening. “Whatever happened to my grandmother, anyway?” she asked.

“She was alive last time I checked, but that was a few years ago,” Cody said.

“Thirteen years,” Rey reminded him.

“Thirteen years, right.” Cody turned serious again.

**~oOo~**

16 ABY

At 06:00 the jungle humidity was already producing trails of sweat down Cody’s forehead. He knew if he was uncomfortable, the kids would be too. But he couldn’t let it show. He resisted the urge to swipe the moisture away as he turned to face his recruits. At fifteen years old, both Lowie and Cass were all arms and legs. They already had their lightsabers, which meant they had some fencing training at least. Ben and Anakin, on the other hand, were just shy of thirteen with all the confidence of their namesakes but none of the experience. Luke had given them training lightsabers for the day which they were examining carefully as if they planned on taking them apart. They probably would if left alone with the damn things.

“All right, shinies, form up,” Cody barked, enjoying the feeling of giving orders again.

The four kids looked confused as they tried to form a straight line. It wasn’t great. They’d have to work on standing at attention.

“You call that a formation?”

They stood straighter. Cass actually seemed to have it down. Lowie was doing his best, but his size made it difficult. The boys looked ridiculous, but what could he expect from twelve-year-olds? Well, Cody was fighting a war when he was twelve, but he had learned a long time ago not to judge other people by clone standards. That didn’t mean he was going to go easy on them.

“As you all know, Master Skywalker has instituted a new combat training schedule, which means for the next thirty days, your usual training will be suspended and you will meet here at 06:00 on the dot every morning. We will—”

Cody was interrupted when another boy ran up to join the line, standing next to Anakin at the end. “Sorry I’m late.” Poe was breathless from running.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Cody asked.

“Master Luke said I could join in since it’s not a strictly speaking  _ Jedi  _ exercise.” Poe smiled. He was always smiling.

Cody glanced at Luke who was sitting on a pile of boulders watching. He nodded once.

Cody turned back to the now five students. “Well, since you apparently fail to understand the concept of  _ time _ , I think we’ll begin with some drills.”

If this had been a batch of clones, there would have been collective groaning, but these kids didn’t know what “drills” meant. Cody couldn’t help smiling. They really were in for it.

“All right troops, on the ground! One hundred pushups starting... now.”

There was a ripple of surprise before they started. They probably thought this would be more fencing practice and maybe battling some remotes. But Cody wasn’t a Jedi; he was a soldier. Luke knew that when he asked Cody’s help with training. If he didn’t like the way Cody was running things, he didn’t show it. He merely gazed on the proceedings with a serenely disinterested expression. From the stories Luke told of Yoda’s training, this might have been mild in comparison.

As Cody expected, Lowie excelled at pushups and finished long before the others. Cass was doing better than anticipated, though her pace was slower than the boys. She didn’t seem as winded as they did. Ben and Anakin were still on the scrawny side, and Poe lacked a certain... focus. The goal was to have them all in unison by the end of the month, but that might require Lowie to slow down a bit.

When the finally all finished, sweating and panting, Cody checked his chronometer. Not great.

“That was the most pathetic start I’ve ever seen,” he said. It wasn’t, but he always said that. Of course, he was comparing it to six-year-old Luke who  _ wanted  _ to work out with Cody.

Lowie barked,  _ “We’ll do better next time.” _ He had nothing to be ashamed of, but his sense of community among the group was strong. If one failed, they all failed.

“Yes you will,” Cody replied. “Ready your weapons and take your positions. You can use the rocks and trees for cover. Your goal is to keep your whole squad alive. If you get hit, move away from the field and stand next to Master Skywalker until the exercise is complete.”

Anakin raised his hand. “What exactly are we fighting?” he asked.

Cody drew a training blaster from his holster. “Me... and Rex.”

Upon hearing his name, Rex emerged from the trees behind Cody. He raised his own gun for the kids to see. “These won’t kill you, but they sting like a bitch.”

“Poe,” Cody snapped.

Poe stood straighter as if he’d been caught not paying attention.

Cody handed him an extra training blaster. “Since you’re not a Jedi, you’ll be using this.”

He took the gun a little too eagerly. Cody didn’t anticipate getting shot today.

“Take your positions,” Cody said. “Remember your objective is to keep everyone alive. Go!”

Rex didn’t wait for the kids to find cover but began firing at them immediately. Anakin blocked the first shot with his lightsaber, and the low powered bolt ricocheted into the trees. 

While most of the kids took cover behind the rocks, Lowie stayed out front, blocking with his rust colored lightsaber. Cass took up a position on top of some of the boulders, probably to angle the ricochet back down on the two clones. It might have worked if Cody and Rex had been slower to dodge. They also had to watch out for Poe’s blaster, but he had the aim of a battle droid, so the only way he was going to hit them would be accidentally. Anakin and Ben stayed behind Lowie and to the right, easily blocking any bolts that made it past the Wookiee.

Poe was the first to go down. He made the mistake of leaving his cover to try to get a better shot at Cody and Rex, and Rex took him down before he even got a shot off. That briefly wiped the smile of his face, but he didn’t complain as he left the field.

Lowie was next, but only because he was the biggest target. Anakin and Ben would have been toast much sooner if he hadn’t covered them. Soon after they lost their Wookiee protector, the twins went down. There was a lot more grumbling from them.

Cass was the last holdout, jumping from rock to rock to avoid the blaster fire. She got lucky near the end and reflected a shot that barely grazed Rex’s arm. In that moment, she lost her focus and Cody took the kill shot. She flinched when the bolt hit her but didn’t lose her balance. She just rubbed her chest and jumped down to the ground again.

“Form up, shinies!” Cody switched the training blaster’s power off and replaced it in his holster.

“Damn,” Rex muttered. “They really do still hurt.”

“Bet that’s the first time you’ve been hit since training.”

“Only got hit once or twice  _ then _ .”

“Right.” Cody wasn’t sure he entirely believed Rex, but he wasn’t going to argue the point. He turned to the kids again. “Someone want to tell me why two guys beat the five of you?”

“Because you’ve had training,” Cass said bluntly.

“Obviously.” Cody crossed his arms. “More specifically.”

“Well, Poe left his cover,” Anakin said.

“And he needs to work on his aim,” Ben added.

“You two have no room to talk,” Rex said. “The only reason you lasted longer was the Wookiee shield in front of you. What would you have done if he wasn’t there?”

“Died faster,” Anakin joked.

“You would have,” Cody said. “Because you weren’t thinking like a team. The only one who did was Lowie, and he took unnecessary risks in the process. You can’t have one team player and four individuals and expect a good outcome. Either you’re a team or it’s everyone for himself, and the only way you’re going to succeed at this exercise is to work as a team.”

Once he was satisfied that they all looked sufficiently scolded, Cody gestured toward the “battle field.”

“Take two minutes to strategize,” he said. “Then we run it again.”

They immediately clustered together, speaking in hushed voices and low growls.

Cody looked over at Rex who was smiling as if he found something funny.

“What?” Cody asked.

“Oh, nothing. This just reminds me of something Fives said about his training. Guess Domino squad had some trouble with teamwork too.”

Cody thought about his brother who died fighting the Empire so long ago. “He would have loved this,” he said. There was no use dwelling on the past. Cody checked his chronometer and announced that time was up.

The kids immediately scattered with Cass and Poe up on the boulders, Lowie front and center, and Ben and Anakin flanking him. It was an improvement, at least. There was one other major difference Cody noticed as he and Rex began firing on the students: Lowie was no longer a stationary target. He didn’t have the maneuverability of a human, but he was advancing steadily toward the two clones. 

“What’s he doing?” Rex asked.

“I never said they couldn’t try to cut us in half,” Cody replied.

As Lowie moved forward, Ben and Anakin followed, protecting him from the side so he could focus on his advance. It was passable strategy. Cody signaled to Rex to move around the back and try to take out Cass and Poe while he dealt with the front. Rex retreated back into the trees to disguise his move as a bid for cover.

“Kriffing  _ aim _ , Poe!” Cass shouted.

Cody stifled a laugh. He was going to have to send that kid for some personal target practice with Rex.

Lowie was getting uncomfortably close now. If he’d been a Jedi back in the Republic days, Cody would be worried. He never would have attempted to take on a Jedi back then, of course. Thankfully, Lowie was still a student, and therefore not as much a threat as someone like Kenobi or Skywalker. Cody held his position and kept firing. Lowie was focusing on protecting his head and torso, which left room for a non-lethal shot somewhere else. He waited for the Wookiee to get closer and took aim at his right kneecap.

Lowie howled in pain as the bolt struck him and he dropped to one knee. Cody rushed forward and kicked Lowie’s saber hand almost as hard as he could. The lightsaber went flying, and Cody pressed the barrel of the gun to Lowie’s head. The Wookiee nodded and dropped to the ground in an admission of defeat.

Ben and Anakin advanced quickly, and Cody turned his blaster on them, firing as quickly as he could. He couldn’t tell if Rex was having any success with the other siblings as the two dull blue training lightsabers came at him. He was forced to retreat into the trees to draw them into less maneuverable quarters. They followed without hesitation, which would give Cody an advantage. He shot upward at a cluster of vines, causing them to snap and fall directly on Ben, pushing him into the side of a tree and making him drop his lightsaber. Cody fired a kill shot at his torso and he grunted before slumping over in defeat.

Anakin rushed at Cody, almost seeming angry. Another advantage to Cody. He dodged and Anakin blew past him, stumbling on the uneven ground. Cody whirled around and shot Anakin directly between the shoulder blades before he could turn back.

“Better,” Cody said a little breathlessly. “You okay, Ben.”

“I think I broke something,” he moaned.

“You’re fine.”

Just then a loud  _ whoop!  _ echoed through the jungle, indicating the battle was over. Cody helped Ben up, and the three of them moved back out to the clearing. Rex was standing on top of the rocks where Cass had been, while Cass and Poe were on the ground. Cody was mildly disappointed that he missed seeing how Rex managed to take the high ground advantage from them. It didn’t surprise him, but it would have been fun to watch.

“On your feet, shinies!” In fact, they were looking rather shiny with sweat dripping from their faces and drenching their clothes. “That wasn’t as terrible. Get some water and food and we’ll go again.”

There was a sigh of relief that turned into a groan at the end. Luke had brought food and water for everyone, and they all gathered around him for a few minutes while Cody and Rex discussed where to go next.

“Feels like this is a prolonged demonstration of how much they don’t know,” Rex said, handing Cody a canteen of water.

Cody took a drink. “Yeah, that was the idea.”

“So, you think it’s about time to start  _ teaching  _ them something?”

“I was contemplating teams. But the numbers would be off.”

“Lowie’s worth one and a half. Put Cass on the opposite team ‘cause she’s the next best. Poe with her and then split up the boys.”

“Question is, which team do you want?”

Rex thought about that for a moment. “I’ll take Cass. I can see where she needs to work and Poe could use some firearm training. Put Ben with us and Anakin with you.”

“Any particular reason?”

“Yeah, Anakin’s got a crush on Cass.”

“Which would give you the advantage.”

“Isn’t there some Jedi rule about not letting your feelings get in the way of the mission? He’s gotta learn that too. In all other areas, he’s got better focus than Ben anyway.”

“So it all evens out.”

“As much as we could hope for.”

Cody nodded, accepting the plan and looked over to see the kids had nearly finished their food. It wouldn’t do to let them rest too long.

“Let’s get back to work, shinies!” he said.

They all shoved in a few more bites before returning to the field.

“Hey, why do you call us shinies?” Ben asked. “Is that some kind of swear word?”

Cody laughed. “No, I think Cass is the only one who needs her mouth washed out today. It means you’re shiny. New. Inexperienced.”

“Comes from shiny armor,” Rex added. “No dirt or bloodstains yet.”

“I think  _ I’ve  _ got bloodstains,” Ben grumbled.

Cody chose to ignore that remark and told them all their team assignments. This time, they would be fighting each other, but they would have Cody and Rex to guide them. The next few rounds went better, though the kids struggled with fighting each other. Rex had been right about Anakin’s lack of focus when it came to Cass. They worked on Lowie not making himself such an easy target. Meanwhile, Rex took Cass’ natural skill and showed her how to put it to the best use. He gave Poe a few pointers on aiming and advised Ben to use his strength in the Force to his advantage.

They ran the exercise three times that afternoon. Cody’s team won the first round because of the Wookiee advantage and a bit of disorganization on the opposing team. But Rex corrected for those things and won the next two.

The sun was starting to go down as they finished the last round, and everyone stood panting and sweating around the battlefield.

“You might not be entirely hopeless,” Cody barked. “I won’t go so easy on you tomorrow.”

Sensing they had been dismissed, the kids began moving toward the path that would lead back to the old rebel base Luke had converted into his academy.

“That was  _ easy _ ?” Anakin asked the others as they walked away.

Cody couldn’t help smiling. They had no idea. For the next month, he was going to push them harder than they thought they could go, and in the end they would be better for it.

Luke rose from his the spot he hadn’t left all day, except to dodge stray fire from Poe. He approached Cody and Rex with an unreadable expression. He was really getting that mysterious Jedi master thing down.

“That was certainly interesting,” he said, watching as the kids faded from sight.

“You wanted me to train them,” Cody said.

“Yes, but I didn’t realize you had been a drill sergeant in the war.”

Cody smirked. “I wasn’t.”

Rex laughed. “That was  _ nothing  _ compared to our training.”

“Well, they are still children,” Luke reminded them.

“So were we.”

Cody didn’t think it necessary to mention that that fact didn’t make it  _ right _ . They all knew that. “Time to go home,” he said. “Rex, are you going back to the base or you want to have dinner with us?”

“‘Long as Sky doesn’t mind the smell.”

Cody shook his head. “She only cares about weapons at the table.”

“I’ll see you in the morning,” Luke said, heading off in the direction the kids had gone.

Cody slapped Rex’s shoulder and started in the opposite direction toward the house he and Sky had built when she decided to join Luke on Yavin 4. They’d had a lot of help from Kes Dameron who lived less than a klick further down the jungle trail.

“How’s the little one,” Rex asked as they walked through the jungle.

“A handful,” Cody joked. “She’s already moving things with her mind.”

“Too bad she didn’t get her mother’s looks too.”

“You know if she looks like me she looks like you, right?”

“Yeah, I guess she is pretty cute.”

Cody laughed and pushed his way on through the trees. He could see the lights of home now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be out of town this weekend, so I will be postponing the next chapter for a week. Also, NaNoWriMo is starting, so I'm giving myself a bit of leeway.


	11. No Fear in Love

Rey felt as though she had live fish flip-flopping in her stomach as she gazed at the lightsaber hilts covering the table. Each one represented a person who was now dead. She noticed a pair of identical curved silver handles and wondered who they belonged to. But her attention was quickly stolen by a carved wooden hilt that seemed so familiar to her. She reached out but couldn't bring herself to touch it, remembering the visions she had last time.

"That was Lowie's," Luke said, interrupting her thoughts. "I went back to give them all a proper burial."

Rey could sense a wave of horror and darkness coming from across the room. Cody leaned against the wall with his arms crossed, looking down at the floor. He had been there too, had seen the bodies. Rey forced herself to stop thinking about it.

Luke picked up a bronze lightsaber hilt with intricate etchings all across its surface. "This was your mother's." He held it out to Rey.

No, she couldn't take it. She couldn't let herself see what had become of her mother. That was too much. She had seen Lowie die, seen Han and Finn in her vision of what might have been. She couldn't have her only real memory of this woman be her death.

Luke raised his eyebrows, still offering the lightsaber. "You should have it," he said. "She would have wanted you to."

Looking at the hilt, Rey suddenly saw something different in the lines and coils covering the metal cylinder. Something told her—the Force perhaps—that this weapon symbolized hope, not death. She reached out to touch the smooth surface. At first nothing happened as she felt the weight of it in her palm. She liked how it felt. It was smaller than Rey would have preferred for herself, but it had an elegance to it that the blue blade hadn't. She imagined if she ignited it, the blade would feel controlled, not like the sparking, crackling saber wielded by Kylo Ren.

Then Rey began to see images, a face at first, pale and freckled and always smiling. Red-blonde hair whipped in the wind. The whole person began to take shape, a woman in a purple tunic, fighting unseen enemies with the grace of a dancer, her green blade lighting up the battle field.

Rey saw the woman lying in a bed, drenched with sweat. In her arms, a black-haired infant slept. A man's hand brushed the hair from the woman's face.

Rey saw a jungle, teeming with life, the woman and the man played with the black-haired girl. The vision became clearer, and Rey recognized Cody—and herself in the little girl's face. The sun was high overhead, nearly blinding. Then everything went dark. It was raining. The same place as before but the happiness was gone.

Sky ran into the clearing in front of a massive stone building. "You have to run!" she said, brandishing her lightsaber toward the path that she'd just come down.

"I'm not going without you," Cody shouted through the downpour.

Sky grabbed the front of his shirt with one hand. Her hair stuck to her face and water droplets flew from her lips as she spoke. "You have to get Rey out of here. They _will_ kill you. And then they'll kill her. You have to _go_ , Cody."

His gaze never wavered from hers. His intense stare revealed the agony of the choice before him. "I can't leave you," he said, so quietly that the storm almost drowned out his words.

"I love you," Sky said roughly then kissed him hard. She didn't repeat herself as she turned her back to him and raised her lightsaber once more.

Cody picked up Rey with one arm, letting her arms and legs wrap around him. With his free hand he drew his blaster. "I love you, Sky." She wouldn't hear him, but she would feel it. Then he ran.

"Mama!" Rey cried, reaching out as if she could pull her mother along with them.

But the distance between them only grew as Cody ran into the jungle. The last thing Rey saw was two red lights in the distance joining the green one.

**~oOo~**

Rey's fingers scraped against the rough wood as she leaned on the table for support. In her other hand, she still held the bronze lightsaber hilt. It seemed so innocuous now, just a cylinder of metal, warmed by her tight grip. A dark mood permeated the room. Not darkness like Kylo Ren's anger, but sadness bordering on despair.

Rey looked over at Cody, still staring at the floor. _You left her?_ she thought. _Why did you leave her?_

It was a horrible thing to think. She couldn't even say it. He had to protect Rey herself. He couldn't do that and save her mother at the same time.

 _But you left me too._ The thought came to Rey's mind before she could stop it. _No, I can't think like that. He only did it to protect me._

Rey brought the heel of her empty hand up to her forehead as if she could knock out the unwanted thoughts. She rested her other hand on the table with the lightsaber pinned under it. Her breathing came in gasps.

A hand on her shoulder startled Rey, and she turned to see Luke standing next to her. He was looking past her though, nudging her in that direction. She followed his gaze to Cody who seemed almost glued to the wall, frozen in place. Part of her didn't want to go to him. Part of her was angry.

 _Beware anger..._ Master Yoda's voice echoed in her mind.

Rey left the lightsaber on the table and moved across the room to stand in front of her father. He wouldn't look at her. She brought her hands to rest on his shoulders. Still, he was distant from her. She moved her hands to the sides of his face, and then she began to feel his thoughts. Not words or images, but ideas. She felt the nightmares that plagued him, dreams of watching his wife die while he stood by helpless to save her. She felt his guilt wash over her, almost overwhelming in its scale. She tried to send him peaceful thoughts, comfort, the knowledge that everything would be all right, though she hardly believed that herself. His sadness was not diminished. If anything, it became stronger than ever, threatening to envelope his whole being.

Rey struggled for the right feeling, the proper response to bring Cody out of the darkness. Saying everything would be all right wasn't enough because nothing would ever be all right. Perhaps it was the nature of the universe that all suffered loss. Rey reached deep inside herself for what she did know, what she did believe. Hope was faint, but love was strong. If she had nothing else, she always had that. Even when she was alone and couldn't remember her family, she knew she loved them. Nobody could take that away. She pulled Cody in closer, letting his head rest on her shoulder as she poured into him every spark of love she had.

And she forgave him. For leaving her, for never coming back. She let go of her anger and pain. They were together now. They couldn't get back what they lost, but that didn't have to destroy what they still had.

Rey felt Cody's arms around her, sensed all those feelings returning stronger than ever, multiplied by his joy at finding her again, his desire to protect her, his pride in what she had become. Rey's own feelings were pitiful in comparison, but they had been enough. Even the tiniest amount of love could stave off the darkness.

**~oOo~**

The sun had sunk below the horizon, leaving a yellow glow across the water that would soon fade. The smell of something cooking came from inside the hut, and Luke remembered how much nicer it was to eat whatever Cody decided to make than the rations he'd been living on for thirteen years. Perhaps he'd been a bit hasty in telling Cody he wanted to be alone every time his old friend tried to keep him company during the first couple of years.

But thirteen years of solitude had cleared Luke's mind. He knew what he had to do now. Perhaps that was what made Ben always seem so wise. All those years in the desert seemed pointless to Luke at the time, but when one had nothing to do but think, one did a _lot_ of thinking.

Luke sensed Rey's presence before he heard her coming from the hut. She walked slowly, as if lost in thought. If she had merely been coming to tell him dinner was ready, she would have been faster.

Instead, she came to stand beside him as he looked out over the water. "It's so beautiful here," she said with a kind of conviction usually absent from such small talk.

"Growing up in the desert makes you appreciate anything else," Luke replied.

"Is that why you left me there?"

"I was referring to my childhood on Tatooine."

"I thought you lived on a spaceship."

"For a while. We had to leave."

"Why?"

Luke shook his head. "Ben never fully explained it to me, but I knew something bad had happened. Your grandmother might know the whole story, but she never liked talking about it."

Rey sighed. "It seems like every time I learn something new, it only leads to more questions."

"That's called being an adult. We all hate it."

That got a little smile out of her. "It's better than the alternative. I'd rather know something than nothing."

"Lesson one: there will always be more to learn."

"Does that imply there will be a lesson two?"

Luke cast Rey a surprised look. She gazed back expectantly. He hadn't consciously decided to train her, but he knew he would before she came back up the hill today.

"It's going to be difficult," he said.

Rey nodded eagerly.

"And take a long time," Luke continued.

"But I'm going to be a Jedi? A real Jedi?"

"If you succeed... yes."

Rey's smile got bigger, and in that moment, she looked so much like her mother it was painful to see. "We can start after dinner," she said.

**~oOo~**

Rey did her best not to hurry through the meal, though she had more than one reason to rush. Of course she was eager to begin training with a living teacher, but she was also always hungry. She didn't recognize anything on her plate, but it tasted almost as good as the fish, and several times better than portions and rations.

In the corner of the room, Artoo let out a frustrated beep, and Luke looked at him with a frown. "Not this again," he said.

Across the table, Cody seemed to be weighing whether he should side with the droid. "I'm sure you have a good reason for missing it," he said as if he would very much like for Luke to explain himself.

"Yes, I do." Luke glanced toward Rey. "We've got a lot of work to do, and not nearly enough time."

"The council seems confident."

"They always seem confident; they're dead."

"It's not as if she's entirely new at this."

"She also hasn't got a hearing problem," Rey said, not looking up from her plate as she shoveled in another bite. Though she couldn't see their faces, there was a faint sensation of sheepishness.

"Our lack of socialization must be making us rude," Cody said.

"This is really nothing compared to how Ben and Yoda talked about me," Luke added. "I was too old or too impatient. I'm merely being realistic about how difficult this will be. But it's always difficult."

"That's what all the ghosts—the council—seem to be saying," Rey replied. "But whatever we have to do, it's best just to get to it, isn't it?"

Luke nodded. "I suppose you're right. Have you finished?"

Rey scooped up the last few bites of dinner and nodded rather than speak with her mouth full.

Luke stood. "I have one more thing to show you tonight. We can begin the more physical training in the morning."

"Guess I'll clean up then," Cody said, sounding as if he were used to it.

As Rey left the hut with Luke, she had to wonder if it were a challenge for her father to be constantly surrounded by Jedi and never quite part of things. He seemed all right with it, though, probably because he'd been doing it so long.

It was dark now, and Luke led the way toward the ruins Rey had seen when she first arrived. She had wondered if it was the Jedi temple Han had spoken about, but the events of the past few days had kept the question completely out of her mind.

Luke moved silently up the steps, undeterred by the shadows that seemed to take on a life of their own. At the temple entrance, he waved his hand and a row of torches along the wall lit up with blue light.

"How did you do that? " Rey asked as they walked into the main hall of the ancient temple.

"This place is filled with Force energy. It only needs a little persuasion."

"I thought the Force was everywhere."

"It is. Some areas are more concentrated."

They moved down a stone corridor filled with sculptures, damaged beyond recognition. Rey expected they were Jedi masters from thousands of years ago. Though she couldn't make out any of the faces, she imagined they were all looking down on her. She wasn't sure whether that were a good thing or not.

The passageways began to twist and turn, making Rey certain she would never be able to find her way out of this place again. They took another narrow passage, barely the width of Luke's shoulders. It ended in a set of steps descending into a circular room. There was moonlight coming from somewhere, and when Rey looked up, she saw that the ceiling was a perfect mirror of the floor of the cave, only where the pool was in the center of the cave, the ceiling opened to reveal the sky. Their footsteps echoed on the perfectly smooth floor.

Luke moved to the center of the room and turned to face Rey. "This was where the Jedi order began," he said solemnly. "Drawn here by the Force, people from all parts of the galaxy gathered with a common goal—to pursue peace and justice, to bring order to the galaxy, and to gain greater knowledge of the Force."

"What happened to them?" Rey asked, turning around to get a better look at the room. The pillars surrounding them looked like extensions of the ones below the ground.

"Time changes many things. The order became larger, more diverse, more organized. The Jedi Order of my father and your grandfather had become a political and social institution, having built their temple on the Republic capital of Coruscant. Though they had traditionally been peacekeepers, their role was increasingly militaristic. Which the dark lord used to corrupt them. I don't mean to say that Jedi shouldn't fight. That would be very hypocritical of me. By all means, we must fight if we truly care about justice. But our job is not to be soldiers or law enforcement. That's why I tried to build an academy. A place for the Force-sensitive to learn and grow without the constant threat of violence or the intervention of political agendas. But nowhere is safe from the threat of the dark side. No one can escape its temptation. And inevitably... some fall."

Rey could sense how difficult it was for Luke to speak of these things, even after so long. "Because he lost someone he loved?" she asked.

Luke nodded. "Loss—or the fear of it—can drive otherwise good people to the darkest places. Fear almost turned me into a monster too. In the end, the answer is not to simply bury it or pretend it doesn't exist."

"It's love," Rey said, already understanding where he was going. "I can sense it in you, love for... your sister?"

Luke smiled sadly. "You are very perceptive; don't let your senses overwhelm you. Yes, it was love for my sister and my friends that kept me from the dark side. The Jedi Order of my father's day often misunderstood, equating love with unhealthy attachment. But to truly love someone is to accept that we cannot control their actions or what may happen to them."

Rey rubbed her arms, suddenly feeling cold. "That's why... why my father left my mother?"

"She had to make her choice. I wish I could have saved her, saved all of them."

Rey took her mother's lightsaber from her belt, looking at the dull hilt in the moonlight. She couldn't fathom the loss Luke had endured. But he was still willing to fight for the light. She could see the pain in his eyes and feel the sadness that would never leave him.

"We can still stop him," she said. "We can protect the people we still have."

Luke gestured for her to join him in the center of the room. "You should make yourself comfortable," he said. "This will be a long night."

Rey moved to stand under the skylight. "What are we doing?"

Luke sat on the floor, crossing his legs. "We will meditate until sunrise."

Rey sat facing him. Sunrise was a long way off. She laid her mother's lightsaber on the floor next to her and settled into a comfortable position, closing her eyes. She could feel Luke's mind almost immediately, full and complex, shining like a sky full of stars. Rey let herself be pulled into the flow of his thoughts, feeling the Force swirling around and between them as if she could reach out and touch it. She lost consciousness of the physical world, sinking completely into the Force.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're back to our regular posting. I'm not sure if I'll be able to keep doing once a week after the first of the year, but we'll see how my schedule looks. Next week we check back with Rex, Finn, and Chewie on Ahch-To.


	12. Good Soldier

As the  _ Millennium Falcon _ touched down outside the Resistance base on D’Qar, Finn felt his heart clench in his chest. General Organa had said Chewie was coming back, but she didn’t seem to know if anyone would be with him. The ramp lowered, the enormous Wookiee emerged, and Finn’s hopes sank. Chewie looked down at him with what must have been a sympathetic expression and made a series of howling noises.

Finn sighed. “You know I can’t understand you, right?”

Chewie hummed in affirmation and put a hairy hand on Finn’s shoulder. As if to say, “It’ll be okay.”

“She will be back, right?” Finn asked, not sure he wanted an answer.

Chewie didn’t respond. He merely squeezed Finn’s shoulder a little too hard and started walking toward the base where General Organa waited for him.

Finn stood frozen, gazing into the empty ship. What if Rey had forgotten all about him? What if she didn’t want to come back? She had said she was waiting for her family, and now she’d found it. Plus she was probably learning all kinds of Jedi stuff from Luke. She wouldn’t have time for friends anymore. Not that they’d even known each other that long. Still, Finn felt as though he’d lost something profound, like she mattered more than anyone else, and he wasn’t sure why.

He left the airfield and walked around the base to a stone wall that looked down on all the ships and people scurrying around. They were getting ready to leave soon. After the funeral tonight. Rey would miss it.

Sitting on the wall and hugging his knees, Finn watched without really seeing what was going on. He didn’t hear anyone approaching, so he almost fell off the wall when he felt something brush his arm.

“Easy, soldier.” Captain Rex steadied Finn with a firm hand on his shoulder.

“Sorry.” Finn leaned back so he wasn’t so close to the edge. “And I’m not a soldier anymore. Not sure I ever was.”

Rex sat down on the wall and waited for Finn to elaborate.

“My first real fight, and I panicked. I ran away.”

“What about your second fight?” Rex asked, his eyebrow quirking.

Finn frowned. “There never was one.”

“Not as a stormtrooper. As Finn.”

He had to think about that. “Well, I almost got eaten by a rathtar. Got saved by a lucky door. Then there was Nines. He called me a traitor and tried to kill me. Han shot him. I guess I helped blow up a superweapon, but that was kind of an accident... and a few TIE fighters—on purpose.”

Rex looked amused. “You’re still alive. That’s something.”

Finn considered mentioning that he wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do with his life now, but thought better of it. “That raises a question,” he said. “I mean, I’m alive by sheer luck, but shouldn’t you be, like, a hundred or something?”

Rex made a face like he was trying to be offended but really just wanted to laugh. “I’m 66. Not  _ that  _ old.”

“I know, but the clones... weren’t they all growth-accelerated and brainwashed?”

“Yes, and sort of. We had chips in our heads.” Rex rubbed the scar on his scalp. “I removed mine. The age thing is a longer story.”

“No one seems to need me, so I’m not exactly busy.”

Rex shrugged. “Well, the princess was a little girl then. Not much different than she is now, mind you. And I had this friend who liked to poke her nose in everything.”

“What was your friend’s name?”

The captain hesitated for a moment, as if unsure he wanted to relive these memories. Finally he said, “Ahsoka.”

**~oOo~**

16 BBY

The princess wanted to play survival training. She had stuffed a backpack full of snacks and clothes and insisted Rex take her on a hike in the mountains. He ended up carrying the backpack. Leia didn’t have any trouble with the cold, but she was little and couldn’t keep up over long distances. They stuck to the trails around the palace at first, but Leia wanted to explore, taking them further into the foothills and out of sight of the gleaming royal residence.

“Do we have a tent?” Leia asked cheerily as they walked along a narrow pathway.

“No, we don’t have a tent,” Rex replied. “We’re not staying out overnight.”

Leia grumbled something about wanting to sleep in a tent like a soldier which Rex chose to ignore. Her parents wouldn’t be thrilled about their three-year-old traipsing through the woods all day anyway, much less camping in the frigid weather. Maybe when she was older.

“Will we be attacked by battle droids?” the princess asked, peering around a tree as if searching for enemies.

“Do you  _ want  _ to be attacked by battle droids?” Rex asked. It was a game she liked to play.

“Lots of them,” she confirmed.

“All right. I think I see some over there.” Rex pointed.

Leia looked up at him expectantly. “Can I have a blaster?”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“Because guns aren’t toys. Here.” He handed her a stick. “Use your lightsaber.”

She seemed mildly disappointed, but quickly took to the improvised weapon and started hacking at trees, knocking snow into her hair and giggling.

Rex had to wonder if this was a healthy game for a little girl to be playing, but it wasn’t that much different from his own childhood. Except he learned to use real weapons. Queen Breha and Senator Organa expressed some concerns over Leia’s interests, to which Rex always replied that she didn’t learn it from him. There was something in her blood that thirsted for adventure. And the Organas recognized that she needed to be able to protect herself. Alderaan may have been a peaceful planet, but the galaxy as a whole did not share those sentiments. If the Empire ever came looking for her, she would need to be able to take care of herself.

“Bang, bang!” Leia held one hand like a gun with her stick-saber in the other. “They’re all dead!”

“Good work, Princess,” Rex said. “Should we make our report?”

Leia wrinkled her nose. “Not yet. I think there might be more.”

Convincing her to go back to the palace was going to be difficult today.

They moved further into the woods, fighting droids and monsters around every tree. Suddenly, Leia stopped.

“What’s higher than captain?” she asked with a thoughtful expression. 

Rex had a feeling he didn’t want to answer this question. “Uh... commander? General?”

“I’ll be general.” She nodded with satisfaction.

“You know, princess is higher than captain too?”

“General!” Leia insisted.

Rex sighed. “Fine,  _ General _ . What are your orders?”

Leia thought for a moment, rubbing her chin the way she’d seen adults do. Then she pointed. “Look out!”

Rex turned, ready to pretend to fight whatever it was Leia imagined into existence this time, but when he looked where she was pointing, he saw movement. He quickly pushed Leia behind him and reached for his guns.

“Who’s there?” he called. “Show yourself!”

Silence.

“It’s not a bad guy!” Leia said, moving around Rex.

“ _ Princess _ !” He reached to stop her.

“Well, she’s not wrong,” a familiar voice floated out of the shadows.

Rex lowered his weapons. It couldn’t be. A flash of orange and blue caught his gaze before her full form emerged from the shadows.

“Three years, and the first thing you do is try to shoot me?” Ahsoka said, crossing her arms over a long gray cloak that had kept her camouflaged in the shadows.

“You should know better than to sneak up on me,” Rex said, keeping his hand on Leia’s shoulder. “And it’s been four years.”

Ahsoka shrugged. “I couldn’t exactly walk into the palace or request an appointment.”

Rex was beginning to think Ahsoka might have used the Force to draw Leia further into the woods. He didn’t like the idea, but he didn’t mention it either. “You got older,” he said instead.

Ahsoka huffed. “You’re no one to talk. That’s part of why I’m here.”

“Wanted to drop by before I die of old age?”

She smirked. “More like I have news.”

Leia tried to wiggle out of Rex’s grip, but he held onto her. “What news?”

“You’re not gonna like it.”

“You show up after all this time, I already don’t like it.”

“Nice to see you too.”

Rex didn’t reply. He wasn’t exactly unhappy to see Ahsoka, though he didn’t like the circumstances. He also got the impression she was only there because something was horribly wrong.

“It’s about...” she coughed and glanced at Leia. “The general.”

The way she said it, Rex knew exactly who she meant. “A tragedy,” he said with no emotion. He couldn’t let Leia know what they were talking about.

“Yes, but there’s a problem. Our dear former chancellor used some Kaminoan technology to...” She trailed off as if hoping Rex would catch her meaning.

He did. “That’s not possible.”

“Rex, you’re living proof it is  _ very  _ possible.”

Rex shook his head. It couldn’t be true. They couldn’t be having this conversation.

“There’s more.”

Of course there was. “How long do we have until he’s...”

“My sources tell me they used growth acceleration, so not long. There might be some good news. I know of someone who is working on a way to slow the process.”

“To keep the emperor’s pet young for a while longer?”

“No, to stop you from dying sooner.”

Rex felt the sudden urge to cover Leia’s ears, but it was already too late. She’d been strangely silent this whole time, which meant she was trying to work out what they were talking about.

“We’re playing a long game, Rex,” Ahsoka continued. “We need to be prepared for just  _ how  _ long this might take.”

“ _ We _ ? Where have you been for four years? Since when are you a part of the fight?”

“Would you rather I had died in the Purge? Because that’s what would have happened. If one of the clones hadn’t killed me, it would have been my own master.”

“That’s not why you left.”

“If everyone you trusted turned their backs on you, you wouldn’t feel like sticking around either.”

“You really think it’s that different? Those were  _ my  _ brothers who—” Rex halted and glanced at Leia. He couldn’t talk about this in front of her. Ever. He shook his head as if that would clear his thoughts. “You really think there’s a way to reverse this? Or is it just a hunch?”

Ahsoka nodded. “There is a way. There’s someone working on it right now, and I can take you to him if you’re willing to go. You don’t have to decide now.” She looked over her shoulder past the narrow trail and up further into the mountains. “You see that ridge?” She turned back to face Rex. “Meet me there at midnight if you’re coming. If not, I’ll find Cody on my own.”

Rex felt his chest constrict at the mention of Cody. “You know where he is?”

“I have some leads.”

“What about Wolffe and his men?”

Ahsoka looked sad as she shook her head. “They didn’t want my help.”

At least they were still alive. “You went to them first?” 

“They found me. I wouldn’t have known where you were if Wolffe hadn’t told me.”

“It was supposed to be a secret.”

“Who’m I gonna tell?”

In spite of the tension, Rex felt himself relaxing slightly. He released his hold on Leia’s shoulder, and she immediately dashed over to Ahsoka.

“I like your head,” she said, gazing upward. “Can I make my hair do that?” She grabbed two handfuls of hair and held them straight up.

Ahsoka suppressed a laugh. “Probably not, but you can sure try, Princess.”

Rex didn’t make the mistake of thinking Leia had missed the significance of the conversation preceding. She noticed things most adults didn’t.

“Is Rex going away with you?” Leia asked, confirming his suspicions.

“That’s up to him,” Ahsoka said.

Leia turned to Rex and crossed her arms with a stern glare in her eyes. She was going to tell him he couldn’t go away because she would miss him. Except she didn’t. “You can’t die, Captain,” she said. “I’m the general, and I say you can’t die, so you have to go.”

“Princess, it’s not—” Rex considered his words carefully. “We should go back. I need to discuss this with your parents.”

He held out his hand for Leia to come to him, but she hesitated, looking back at Ahsoka. “You won’t leave without him?”

Ahsoka smiled gently at her. “Not if he’s on time.”

Leia nodded. “I’ll make sure he’s on time.” Then she hurried over and took Rex’s hand.

He didn’t look back as they headed back down the trail. He had a lot of thinking to do before midnight.

**~oOo~**

“So you found a way to stop the growth acceleration?” Finn asked, twisting a blade of grass in his hands.

“It wasn’t quite that simple,” Rex replied. He’d gotten a far away look in his eyes when he talked about the past, and clearly he was still thinking hard about it.

“I wouldn’t think so. But you went with Ahsoka?”

Rex nodded. “Took some convincing, but the queen and the senator agreed with the princess. It wasn’t like they didn’t have plenty of security. And no one knew who her real parents were.”

“But you didn’t want to leave.” Finn had figured out at least one thing about Rex: he stuck by his princess no matter what.

“I suppose it was... impractical. I promised her parents I’d keep her safe. But at the time, keeping her safe meant living long enough to watch her and her brother destroy the Empire. And I can’t say I was disappointed at the idea of seeing Cody again.”

**~oOo~**

16 BBY

The crowded market looked like a good place to get lost. Rex kept an eye on the open alleyways and side streets. He didn’t want to get caught without an escape route. Ahsoka told him to relax, but he wouldn’t be able to feel truly at ease until he was back on Alderaan making sure the princess was safe.

“Our contact said he’d be here an hour ago,” Rex said, scanning the crowd around them.

“Ten minutes,” Ahsoka corrected. “He’s only ten minutes late.”

Rex muttered about how unprofessional it was, but then he remembered he was dealing with smugglers and decided to give it five more minutes.

“Dark hair, brown jacket, your seven o’clock,” Ahsoka said, looking past Rex’s left shoulder.

“Friendly or...” Rex resisted the urge to turn and look.

“Guess we’ll see.”

“You’re sure we’ll find Cody with these people?”

“All I know is there’s a clone on their crew. Might be Cody, might not.”

“You said that about the last three leads.”

“Do you want to stop looking?”

Rex fell silent. Of course he didn’t. He was just tired of failed searches. There was no need to take it out on her.

“He’s coming this way,” Ahsoka hissed.

Rex tensed, preparing to reach for his blasters if necessary. He turned slowly as the man approached from his left. He was a middle aged human, thin and pale. A hint of recognition showed in his eyes before they turned steely.

“You the passengers?” he asked casually.

Ahsoka nodded. “Yes, the two of us. We need to be... discreet.”

The man jerked his head toward a narrow alley. “Let’s find someplace quieter to talk then.”

Rex did not like the idea of walking ahead of the stranger into the unknown area, but there wasn’t much of a choice. This smuggler probably wanted their money more than he wanted trouble, so it shouldn’t be a problem.

As Rex’s helmet adjusted to the change of lighting, he noticed the alley was a dead end. If anything went wrong, they would be trapped. And of course, something had to go wrong.

Rex turned to face the smuggler, only to find a large blaster pointed at his head by a second man who came out of nowhere.

“Take your helmet off,” the first man said.

“Don’t think I want to do that,” Rex said, raising his hands defensively.

“Tosh doesn’t mind splattering your brains all over your pretty friend, so I’d take off the helmet if I were you.”

Tosh, the younger man, smirked and raised the gun a little.

Rex sighed and lifted his helmet off his head, feeling painfully vulnerable as he did.

“That’s what I thought.” The man pulled out his own gun and pointed it at Ahsoka. “You think we’re stupid?”

“What’s this all about?” Ahsoka demanded. “We don’t want any trouble.”

“You think you can just show up with a  _ clone  _ and there won’t be trouble? We know who  _ they  _ work for.”

“You’ve got it all wrong,” Ahsoka insisted. “We’re not Imperials. We’re just looking for a friend.”

“Friend?” The man eyed Rex with ever-increasing suspicion. “You mean deserter?”

Rex was itching to reach for a gun. He knew Ahsoka would be able to handle herself if shooting broke out. But he didn’t want to kill these guys until he knew where Cody was.

“I’m looking for my  _ brother _ ,” Rex said, resenting the fact that he had to tell them anything. “It’s important.”

“Why should we believe you?” The man raised his eyebrows.

Tosh shrugged. “I say we shoot them and go home.”

Rex inched his hand around the back of his helmet to get closer to his gun.

A sudden noise from behind drew everyone’s attention. A figure in a cloak landed on the ground having jumped from three stories up. Rex forgot all about the smuggler’s with guns.

“I don’t know why everyone around here fails to grasp the concept of civilized conversation,” General Kenobi said, dusting off his sleeve.

Ahsoka’s face lit up and she rushed over to him, hugging him before he had the chance to stop her. “Master Obi-Wan, you’re alive!”

“Was there ever any doubt?” he asked, confused.

“The reports said you were dead, but I knew it couldn’t be true.”

“Yes... Isan, please don’t shoot my friends.” This comment was directed at the dark-haired man.

He put his gun away rather reluctantly as did Tosh.

“Master, is Cody with you?” Ahsoka asked anxiously.

Kenobi nodded. “Unfortunately, he can’t jump off buildings quite as well as I can.” He looked up.

Following his gaze, Rex saw a figure standing at the edge of the roof. It was impossible to make out his face from here, but the white and gold armor was evidence enough. Rex smiled.

Kenobi tapped his communicator. “Cody, meet us back at the ship. I don’t think we want the two of you seen in public together.”

“Yes, Sir,” came the reply.

Even over a crackly comm channel, Rex could recognize Cody’s voice.

“I would ask what’s gone wrong, but I don’t think we should talk here,” Kenobi said to Rex and Ahsoka. “The ship isn’t far.”

“Is it safe to take them back with us?” Isan asked.

“We don’t have any other options. And they won’t betray us if that’s what you mean.”

Isan didn’t look convinced, but they turned and walked out of the alley anyway. General Kenobi lifted his hood and motioned for Rex and Ahsoka to cover their heads as well. Clone armor could be stolen or copied. A clone face was more difficult to disguise.

Isan lead the way back the direction he had come, through the crowds of people. Knowing they had found what they were looking for eased Rex’s mind a little. He was surprised at how well General Kenobi seemed. He had not been at all himself when he left Alderaan three years before, but apparently joining a smuggling crew agreed with him.

A few twists and turns later, and they arrived at the ports. Rex kept his eyes sharp for any sight of Cody, but it appeared he had taken another route. Not that there seemed to be any other way to get through the tightly packed docking bays to the smugglers’ ship. When they reached the ship, the ramp to the cargo hold was obscured by crates of supplies, so the first thing Rex saw was an expensive Corellian freighter that didn’t fit the stereotype of lawless spacers.

“That’s a YZ-775,” Ahsoka said in surprise.

“Yes, the captain is always changing her story as to where it came from,” Kenobi said with an amused look in his eyes.

Rex really didn’t care about the ship, strange as it was for common smugglers. A child’s voice drew everyone’s attention, and Kenobi led the way toward the ship. The other two had already started checking on their supplies. When the entrance to the ship came into view, they found Cody attempting not to trip over a small boy and a large cat.

Rex remembered he was still wearing his helmet and whipped it off much more eagerly than the last time.

“Rex!” Cody exclaimed, stepping over the cat as he moved toward his brother. “Do I really look that old?”

“Fifteen? You’re getting up there,” Rex replied.

Cody slapped his shoulder and didn’t let go of his shoulder guard. “Guess we’re still alive, then.”

Rex nodded. “For a little longer, anyway.”

Cody pulled Rex in for a hug. Normally Rex wouldn’t appreciate that sort of thing in front of other people, but it was a rare occasion anymore.

“I hope this doesn’t mean bad news,” Cody said as he let go of Rex.

“That depends on how you look at it,” Ahsoka interjected.

“Nothing the matter with the girl?” Kenobi asked.

“She’s fine,” Rex replied, not liking to speak of her with so many people around.

“Is there somewhere we can talk?” Ahsoka asked.

Just then a woman came out of the ship and stared down at them with a critical gaze. “That depends on who you are,” she said.

From her authoritative tone and posture, Rex assumed this was the captain. “The family resemblance usually speaks for itself,” he said.

She smiled, which was unexpected. “And I suppose this is another Jedi?” she nodded toward Ahsoka. Then she gave Kenobi a look that Rex couldn’t read.

“It’s not as if I invited them,” he said defensively. “Captain Aurea, meet Captain Rex and Padawan—uh, I mean Ahsoka Tano.”

The captain nodded. “Yes, I think it is best we go inside. Come on, Luke.” She grabbed the little boy’s hand and led him back into the ship with the cat trailing behind.

The rest of them followed into the main hold of the ship which was clean and organized, but with some laser burns on the floor.

“Pirates,” Cody explained when he saw Rex looking at the marks.

“Sounds like you’ve had more fun than I have the last few years,” Rex replied.

“You don’t like the security job?”

“It is actual babysitting.”

“Between pirate attacks, I have to keep this one out of trouble.” Cody ruffled Luke’s hair from behind. “And that one.” He glanced at Kenobi.

“It’s impossible to keep  _ him  _ out of trouble,” Aurea said, glancing over her shoulder.

Kenobi pretended he couldn’t hear them.

“We’ll be eating in a few minutes, so I’m sure whatever important business you have to discuss can wait until after,” Aurea said. “We like to keep things organized, I’m sure you understand.”

“Of course, Captain Aurea,” Ahsoka said. “We’ve come a long way. Another hour won’t hurt.”

Rex wanted to say that it definitely could hurt, but he kept it to himself. He wasn’t about to rain on their unexpected happiness until it was necessary.

They all reached the ship’s small dining room where the rest of the crew had gathered. There didn’t seem to be any other passengers from what Rex could tell. In addition to the two who had cornered them in the alley there was a man in long robes and a woman who seemed a little younger than the captain. They were introduced as Con and Birdie, after which the meal was served.

Cody pulled Rex aside to one of the tables away from everyone else while Ahsoka sat with Kenobi, Luke, and the captain. 

“Is there something going on with them?” Rex asked, watching the way Kenobi and Aurea interacted with each other.

“Yes,” Cody replied bluntly.

Rex couldn’t hide his surprise, but Cody didn’t react. Apparently it wasn’t something they talked about.

“It’s not as if I’m not glad to see you,” Cody said as they sat down, “but I have to wonder why you’re here.”

“The commander—Ahsoka—thinks she’s found someone who can stop the accelerated growth. It wouldn’t matter so much, but...”

Cody seemed to see where Rex was going and nodded. “If they really are going to save the galaxy it’d be nice to be around to see it.”

“There’s more to it, but I’ll let her explain later.” Rex looked around suspiciously as if someone might be listening in.

“But you want me to come with you?”

“That’s the idea. I know— _ I know _ —it’s a lot to ask.”

“Three years ago, I’d have said no.” Cody glanced over at the general.

“He seems... better.”

“We’ve been on this ship over a year. It’s been good for him.”

“Or  _ she  _ has.”

Cody shook his head. “It’s not just that. You see Con over there.” 

Rex looked toward the man in the robes. “What is he? Some kind of monk?”

“Basically. Something to do with pacifist, Force-sensitive types. They do meditation and that sort of thing. Having a friend like himself has been helpful for the general.”

Rex could hear the hint of regret in Cody’s voice. “I had my doubts he’d survive on his own when you left. It’s a good thing you were with him.”

“There wasn’t a lot I could do. Made sure they both ate and didn’t get killed.”

Rex leaned across the table. “They’re still gonna need us, Cody. That’s why we have to make sure we stay around long enough.”

“We should talk about it later.” Apparently Cody was just as paranoid about someone listening as Rex was. “You haven’t had any trouble since we left?”

“Depends on your definition of trouble. On my end things have been quiet, but... about a year ago, we lost their mother. And Fives.”

Cody stared at Rex in shock and horror. “How?”

**~oOo~**

17 BBY

Rex leaned over the holo-projector and suppressed a sigh. His palms were beginning to sweat as they waited for a transmission letting them know the mission was a success. Across the table, Senator Organa mirrored Rex’s posture, his face set in an anxious frown. They should have called by now. There should have been some kind of news.

A scream alerted them. Rex jerked away from the table, grabbing his guns and running toward the sound. It was coming from the princess’ room.

Rex burst into the room to find Leia sitting up in bed, her dark hair in tangles about her head. A quick scan of the room told him there was no danger. She was still screaming something unintelligible. She usually spoke with uncanny clarity for a two-year-old, but he couldn’t make out her words.

Bail came in behind Rex and rushed to Leia’s side, pulling her into his arms and trying to calm her. 

“Shesdeadshesdeadshesdead!” the child screamed, refusing to be consoled.

Rex finally realized what she was saying.

“It was a dream, sweetheart,” Bail said, stroking her sweat-soaked hair. “Just a bad dream.”

A twisting in Rex’s gut told him there was more to this. He remembered someone mentioning her father’s prophetic dreams once.

Rex leaned over and touched Leia’s arm. “Who is, Princess?” he asked.

“Mama! Mama!” she cried.

Rex stood straight, knowing she wasn’t referring to her adoptive mother.

“Get back to the communication center,” Bail said. “I’ll take her to the queen.”

Rex nodded and hurried back the way he’d come, feeling bad about leaving the princess but knowing she was in good hands. There were no transmissions from Padmé or Fives still. They had gone to Coruscant on a mission to sabotage some new Imperial facilities. There was always a chance they’d been caught.

Rex shook himself, trying not to think about it. It was just a bad dream. Toddlers didn’t predict the future. They’d be fine.

Every day was a risk for all of them. Rex would have been a fool to think they weren’t vulnerable. He’d lost enough people to know it could happen to anyone. But not now. Not when they’d all been through so much. Leia had lost her father, been separated from her brother, and saw her mother only occasionally. She deserved better than this. Every kid deserved better than this. While most her age wouldn’t know the difference, having been adopted, she understood the world around her in an intuitive way that Rex could only credit to the Force. She knew when something was wrong, and she felt it acutely.

A green light on the console flashed, signaling an incoming transmission. Rex pressed the button to receive just as Bail was coming back into the room. Fives appeared on the hologram.

“Captain,” he said, his voice tense. “We’ve run into some trouble.”

“What kind of trouble?” Bail asked, moving into view.

“The place was more heavily guarded than we anticipated. Senator Amidala didn’t make it back to the rendezvous point. I... I think they have her.”

Rex felt his heart and stomach switch places. “You—you’re sure?”

“No, I’m not sure. But if she’s not here, then something went wrong. I’m going back for her.”

“Negative, Fives. Get yourself out of there.”

“Even if she didn’t finish setting the charges, I did my part. When the place goes up, she’ll be caught inside.”

“So will  _ you _ .”

“Not if I find her fast enough. I’m not just gonna leave her to die.”

“Fives, get out of there. That’s an order!”

“It’s been an honor and a privilege, Sir.”

“Fives!”

The hologram flickered out, and Bail grabbed Rex’s arm as if to keep him from trying to jump through the communication device.

“We can’t do anything.” The words sounded like glass cracking in the senator’s voice. 

Rex refused to believe it. He couldn’t let Fives and Padmé die. But they might as well have been in another galaxy for all the good he could do them now. It felt wrong to just stand there and let events unfold. They had all made their choices. Padmé needed to fight the Empire, and Fives wanted to help, whereas Rex had a different mission.

Hope faded with every second that passed, and Rex finally noticed the pain in his forearm where Bail’s fingers were digging in. If he’d been wearing his armor, this wouldn’t be a problem. Rex pulled away, no longer in danger of damaging the console.

They waited the rest of the night, barely moving, but no word came. 

**~oOo~**

Finn laid on his back in the grass over the wall, watching the stars coming out. It had gotten quiet now, and he wasn’t sure if he should say something or not.

“They’ll be starting the service soon,” Rex said. He was watching the sky as well, but he seemed to see something there that Finn didn’t.

Finn glanced over at him. Maybe he hadn’t meant to say all that. The captain was an enigma of a man, sometimes showing emotion without reserve, and other times closing off like he was doing now. Maybe that was normal. Finn wouldn’t really know the difference.

“Do you think...” Finn trailed off. He wasn’t sure he wanted to ask.

“What, Kid?”  Rex asked, gruffly but somehow encouraging at the same time.

“Do you think she’s ever coming back?”

Rex laughed—a short, breathy noise. “Of course she will—not here; we won’t be here—but she’ll  find us when she’s ready.”

Finn wasn’t entirely convinced, but he didn’t say anything. He didn’t understand all this like Rex did. Rey was his niece, so maybe he had some insight into how she would act. 

“You’ve got a lot to learn, Finn,” Rex said. “But you’ll be all right.”

Finn sighed and pulled himself up off the grass. “I don’t know what I’m doing.”

Rex nudged his arm as they started walking back to the base. “That’s where the learning part comes in. Once we get to the new place, I’ll show you a thing or two. You’ll be a professional rebel before you know it.”

“I thought we were resistors or something?”

“Rebel sounds better. And since the First Order has destroyed the Republic, that’s exactly what we are. Again.”

Finn found himself smiling. “Guess you’ll have to tell me all about the first time.”

“One thing at a time, Kid.”


	13. New Arrangements

**** It wasn’t until the warmth of the morning sun burst through the opening in the ceiling that Rey realized how cold she was. Her bones ached from sitting motionless on the stone floor all night. Luke sat in front of her, eyes still closed. All through the night, he had never tired, keeping his mind open to the Force and showing Rey things she couldn’t even begin to describe. Even though she was exhausted, she felt as if there were so much more. She needed to know all she could about the Force and her place in the universe.

Luke stood suddenly, as if he hadn’t been sitting motionless on a stone floor all night. “What have you learned?” he asked.

Rey stood, shaking her head. “It’s all too much,” she said. “I think—I don’t know; I need time to process it.”

“Further meditation will help. You should spend at least an hour every day meditating.”

“Good. I was worried you’d say you did this every night.”

Luke led the way back through the corridors. “I  _ do  _ have to sleep sometimes.”

The temple seemed less imposing in the daylight as the sun’s rays filtered through the cracks in the walls and the ceiling. The statues still loomed over Rey, though she almost felt at ease under their gaze now.

Outside, the direct sunlight warmed Rey’s chilled limbs, and an appetizing smell wafted from the direction of the hut.

“I see Cody is up early,” Luke said with a hint of amusement in his eyes.

Smoke rose from the chimney, curling into the air and floating across the hill. Some small part of Rey never wanted to leave this place. She finally felt as though she belonged somewhere and had people who loved and understood her. She knew there was so much more to the galaxy, so many things to do and people to see, but for the moment, she was content to inhabit this corner of the universe where she was safe and fed and happy.

They reached the hut, and inside it was full of heat and delicious smells coming from the woodstove. Cody looked completely at ease for the first time since Rey had met him as he pulled something hot and bubbly from the stove.

“I take it the usual rules apply?” Luke asked, sitting at the table.

“What are the usual rules?” Rey asked.

“We don’t ask what’s in it because we don’t want to know.”

Cody smiled at the old joke. “The general did say I was  _ creative _ .”

“Among other things.”

“Resourceful? Organized? Reliable? I’m not coming up with any negatives.”

“He also said you were a mother hen.”

Cody set the plates on the table. “And that’s a bad thing, how?”

"Sometimes I think you forget how old I am," Luke said, pulling his plate in front of him and grabbing a fork.

"You'll always be a kid to me." Cody sat next to Rey. "How did it go last night?"

"Cold," she said, grabbing her own plate and digging in. "You must have been up early."

"Couldn't sleep. Too much light from the windows."

"Maybe if you hadn't decided to live in a cave for thirteen years..." Luke said.

"Well, I wouldn't have if I thought I was welcome here."

Luke got a thoughtful look in his eyes. "I think the time alone has been beneficial."

"Whatever you say. You going to start training today?"

"Yes. I'm hoping Ben might put in an appearance, but he's been wildly unpredictable lately."

"If you really needed him, he'd be there."

"I know. It's more that he might be helpful and make the process go a little smoother."

"But you've trained Jedi before," Rey said.

"I wasn't alone then. Your mother and Ahsoka were with me."

"Who's Ahsoka?"

"She was my father's apprentice before he turned to the dark side. She helped start the academy and train the students with me."

"And she died?"

Luke nodded. "She sacrificed herself defending the younger padawans."

Rey looked down at her plate. She hadn't exactly lost her appetite. Nothing could make her do that, but the lighthearted humor of the morning was gone now, replaced by the same hollow sadness Luke radiated whenever he talked about the massacre.

Meanwhile, Cody had been silent on the topic. He must have known this Ahsoka person, but he kept his thoughts to himself. Rey sighed and finished her breakfast quietly. When Cody asked if anyone wanted seconds, she gladly consumed what was left of his mysterious creation. Then Luke said it was time to begin.

The whole thing felt eerily similar to the events of the night before, only this time, Luke headed in the opposite direction of the temple, through the ruins surrounding his hut, until they reached a semi-flat, open space.

“You already know how to fight,” he said, stopping and facing Rey. “But what I can teach you is control and reliance on the Force, not only your own strength.”

Rey took her mother’s lightsaber from her belt. “I prefer my staff, to be honest.”

Luke drew his own lightsaber and ignited the green blade. “It would not be very effective in this exercise.”

Rey pressed her thumb against the button on the side of the hilt and felt the lightsaber hum to life. She had been correct in her expectations of how it would feel. Though the hilt and blade still felt short for her, it was a steady, even-tempered weapon.

Luke raised his blade in a kind of salute and waited for Rey to return the gesture. Then he attacked. Rey hadn’t anticipated the middle-aged Jedi master moving so quickly. She blocked at the last second, and the matching blades hissed and sparked as they clashed. Luke whirled around and struck another blow. Rey dodged and moved her saber between them. She wished again for a longer handle to give her more surface to grip.

Rey stretched out with the Force, feeling the terrain around her, she backed herself up a small incline of rocks, placing herself above Luke. There might have been something like approval in his eyes as he renewed his assault.

Keeping on the defensive, Rey moved over the rocks, trying to split her focus between the fight and her surroundings. It was no easier than fighting Kylo Ren in the snow had been. Though she wasn’t as worn out and afraid, Luke was a better swordsman than his nephew. Or perhaps he had the benefit of not being shot and angry.

He kept her moving backward, never giving her the chance to attack. Unless his energy waned, he would wear her down until she couldn’t keep up her defense. She needed to strike soon, or she would lose soundly. But any attempt to break her pattern would leave an opening for Luke to strike. Rey drew on the Force, trying to sense the best move, but it was clouded. She couldn’t see past her next block. She needed to focus harder, but she couldn’t take her attention off the fight in front of her. When she had called on the Force to help her fight Kylo Ren, it had been there just beneath the surface, easy to fall back on. Now, it seemed distant, as if testing her.

If the Force wasn’t going to help her decide her next move. Rey would at least attempt to use it physically. She jumped backward, knowing the rocks dropped off below her, leaving room for her to flip through the air and land a greater distance from Luke. He would have to come to her, and in the meantime, she would move in for her own attack.

Sweat beaded on her forehead and made her hands slippery. She wanted to end this fight soon before she made a mistake. Luke saw her coming and raised his lightsaber in defence. Rey hit hard, trying to throw him off balance, but he dodged her, bringing his blade around for another attack. Rey blocked him and pushed back, gaining a little ground. But as she did so, Luke twisted away from her and swept his lightsaber around, knocking hers from her hand. It shut off as it flew across the field and landed in the grass. Luke pointed his saber at Rey’s chest.

“Good,” he said. “You’ve got more to learn, but I see you’re putting your new skills to use already.”

“You should have waited and worn him down,” another voice interrupted. “After all, he is getting older.”

Rey turned to see Obi-Wan standing near the edge of the cliff. His ghostly, blue form wavered slightly, giving his appearance the undefined quality she had first noticed.

“I wondered if you might show up,” Luke said. “Considering your experience in battling Sith lords, however unsuccessfully, I thought you might be of some help.”

“What are you talking about? I was very successful. Not that it’s something to get excited about. It’s not the adventure everyone thinks it will be.”

“I noticed,” Rey said, gazing curiously at the spirit of her grandfather.

“There is some debate about whether the Knights of Ren qualify as  _ Sith  _ in the strictest sense of the word, but the distinction is unnecessary for our purposes. But Luke is right: you are progressing quickly. Though, that may only make your training more difficult as we skip over the basic elements.” Obi-Wan nodded toward Rey’s mother’s lightsaber on the ground.

Rey reached out her hand and focused on the metal hilt. She had done it before, but it wasn’t easy. She envisioned it flying into her hand. It shuddered on the ground for a second before floating over to her. It wasn’t her best effort. She was tired from the long night, but that didn’t matter. She had to be better.

Luke drew his lightsaber again, ready for the fight to resume.

“Feel the Force flowing through you,” Obi-Wan said. “Trust it to guide you.”

“Don’t worry,” Luke said with a faint light in his eyes. “The vague advice only gets more cryptic as you go.”

Rey decided to attack first this time, hoping to throw Luke off balance. It didn’t appear to have any effect as Luke easily deflected her assault and turned it around on her again. She couldn’t see how he did that, always taking the offensive advantage. She would have to ask him to teach her later. For the moment, Rey resumed her defensive posture, but she was getting uncomfortably close to the cliffs. She couldn’t see a path. She tried calling on the Force, but once again, there seemed to be no solution. That couldn’t be true. There was a way to beat Luke; she just had to find it. In the meantime, her limbs grew heavy, and sweat dripped into her eyes. Her feet slid on the loose stones near the cliffs edge. She was losing her focus and couldn’t seem to fight her way back. At this rate, an enemy would send her falling over the edge in a matter of seconds. She had to do something. In frustration, she delved into the Force again, sensing only desperation and fear. An answer presented itself. Rey gathered the Force into her being and leaped upward, somersaulting in the air over Luke’s head and landing behind him.

Luke turned as if to renew his attack, but he stopped and powered down his lightsaber. “You made a mistake,” he said. “A real opponent would have cut your legs from under you.”

Rey stood gasping for breath with her lightsaber still humming at her side. “What was I supposed to do? Fall off the cliff?”

“You gave too much ground. That’s what got you so near the edge.”

“Should I have let you slice me in half?”

“Defense does not mean retreat,” Obi-Wan interrupted. “Luke uses a combination of aggressive and defensive maneuvers while you cannot seem to integrate the two. I can see that you fight more like I did. You cannot match Luke’s style because it is not yours.”

“Then what am I supposed to do now?”

“You must learn to use a defensive position to defeat your opponent. It takes a lot of practice.”

“Of course it does,” Rey muttered.

“Patience, Rey. A Jedi knows patience.”

**~oOo~**

17 BBY

The emergency lights along the floor cast an eerie glow through the corridor. The narrow passage didn’t allow for going against traffic, but a break in the flow made it possible for Obi-Wan and Cody to get through. They weren’t supposed to be here, but if there was trouble, the last thing they wanted was to hide until it was over.

They came to a corner and found the crew of the  _ Vengeance _ . Captain Aurea looked up with a stern glare at the newcomers.

“Why aren’t you with the other passengers?” she demanded.

“If there’s danger, we can help,” Obi-Wan said.

Aurea was not impressed. “I don’t think your particular brand of non-violence is going to be of any value in this situation.”

“Non-vi—no, you misunderstand me.” Obi-Wan reached for his lightsaber and showed her the hilt. “I am not a member of the Brotherhood.”

Aurea raised her eyebrows and shrugged. “Are you a Jedi too?” she directed this question at Cody.

“No, I just know my way around a battle.”

“You need our help,” Obi-Wan said. “Whatever’s coming, your crew isn’t large enough to fight them off.”

“Fine.” Aurea pointed at Luke who was clinging to Cody’s shoulders. “But he goes with Con to the pods. I won’t have any kids around when the shooting starts.”

Luke dropped down to the floor and ran over to grab Con’s hand.

“If they get past us, you know what to do,” Aurea told Con.

He nodded and took Luke back the way they had come.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Cody asked.

“How about you two shut up and listen. We don’t have much time.” Aurea tossed something small and metal to Isan. “Secure the cockpit.”

Isan looked long and hard at Aurea before nodding and turning in the opposite direction Con and Luke went.

“All right, Cody, you’re with Tosh,” Aurea went on. “The Jedi’s with me.”

“Fine with me,” Tosh said, adjusting the shoulder strap of his blaster rifle.

“Get down to the lower deck. They like to come in from all sides. We’ll secure the main doors.”

“Who’s they?” Cody asked.

Tosh punched his shoulder. “You’ll find out soon enough.”

“Get going,” Aurea said.

Cody gave Obi-Wan a nervous look before following Tosh toward the lift.

Aurea waved for Obi-Wan to follow her in the direction of the bay doors. She was understandably tense, so Obi-Wan didn’t bother asking who was attacking them or why. When they got to the main bay, Aurea stopped and pointed at some crates of cargo.

“Think you can use your impressive skills to set up a barricade?”

Obi-Wan sighed. “This is why I don’t tell people what I used to be,” he said as he raised his arms to guide the crates.

“Used to be?”

“I’m concentrating.”

Even though he really was focused on moving the crates, Obi-Wan could tell that Aurea had a smug look on her face. He almost decided to let her move the crates herself, but the imminent threat took priority.

“Is that what you wanted?” Obi-Wan asked when he had finished.

Aurea looked over the barrier with a critical eye. “Seems like you’ve done this before.”

“You are aware of what the Jedi were doing before they were destroyed?”

“You’re full of surprises, Ben—if that’s even your name.”

Obi-Wan took his position behind the barrier with Aurea. “It’s not,” he said without looking at her.

“Okay, mystery man. You can tell me all about it after we pulverize these pirates.”

Pirates. Great.

A noise alerted both of them, and Obi-Wan saw that something was cutting through the door.

“Damn it,” Aurea said. “I just got that fixed.”

Obi-Wan glanced at her in surprise. “How frequently does this happen?”

Aurea gave Obi-Wan a defensive look. “Relatively.”

“And you always send your passengers to the escape pods with instructions to jettison if you should fail, and your first mate to the cockpit with an explosive trigger?”

“My passengers count on me. As long as they survive, my job is done. Exploded pirates can’t follow escape pods.”

“But the entire crew dies, aside from Con.”

“Normally, he doesn’t go to the pods either.”

“Your tactics are certainly... interesting.”

“We’ll have a drink, and I’ll tell you all about it when this is over. Assuming Jedi drink.”

“Only the good stuff.”

Just then, the door came crashing down and a group of pirates rushed in with weapons raised. The sight of the barricade was enough to throw them off and give Aurea and Obi-Wan the element of surprise. She began firing on them immediately. As the fired back in her direction, Obi-Wan jumped up on top of the crates and blocked their fire. The sight of a lightsaber disoriented the enemy even more, and they began to retreat under Aurea’s fire and the ricochets of their own blasts.

Obi-Wan did not make the mistake of thinking this advantage would last. It had been a while since he was in a battle, but not long enough for him to start thinking it was easy. The pirates wedged themselves in the doorway and held their position there. Obi-Wan was going to have to actually fight if they were going to get rid of these parasites. And if his past experiences with pirates were any indication, this wouldn't be the last encounter no matter how soundly they were beaten. It might have been more convenient to just kill them all, but Obi-Wan wasn't that far gone yet. He would do what was necessary to protect the passengers, to protect Luke. No more.

Blocking laser blasts from the pirates, Obi-Wan made his move for the doors. Cody would have told him he was being reckless, but Aurea was too busy shooting people to notice what he was doing, though knowing her, she might have approved.

As Obi-Wan rushed the door, blocking laser blasts as he went, the pirates quailed at the sight of his lightsaber coming at them. Obi-Wan preferred close quarter fighting anyway. He sliced a few of the pirates guns in half and wounded a few others. Meanwhile, he could sense Aurea approaching from behind, having left her cover to rely on his assault to protect her. As suspicious as she seemed, she was quick to trust him.

The pirates were fleeing now, rushing back to their ship and detaching their boarding ports. Aurea hurried to the wall next to the doors and hit a large button on the controls. An emergency blast door came crashing down.

“Always save that for last,” she said breathlessly. “Otherwise they just cut through everything and we’re space dust.”

Obi-Wan nodded. “I see you’ve given it much thought.”

Aurea holstered her blaster and looked around at the damage to the hold. “I’m good at what I do.” She shrugged. “It’s going to take weeks to clean all this up and fix that door. I hope Tosh and Cody had a better time of it down below. We’ve got more cargo down there.”

“And we wouldn’t want anything to happen to whatever illegal items you’re transporting.”

“You say that like you’re so much better. You don’t even know what’s in the crates.”

“I don’t care what’s in them. Whatever it is, the pirates want it, but it’s what keeps you in the business of helping people like us. I don’t have to like it.”

Aurea smiled faintly. “I think I made the right choice.”

“Which choice?”

“Guess we’ll find out.”

She turned and headed back toward the corridor, shoving bits of debris out of her way as she went. Obi-Wan replaced his lightsaber on his belt and followed her.

**~oOo~**

The sun crept toward the horizon, and Rey sat on the rocks at the edge of the cliff. Luke had gone inside some time ago, while Rey continued her lessons with Obi-Wan. He told her things about his past, about her grandmother. He had yet to mention her mother, though.

The air had cooled, and the sweat soaking Rey’s clothes was slow to dry. She remembered the hot bath she had at the base on D’Qar. It was the first time she’d been so clean in her memory, but also the first time she had wanted to be that warm. Now would be a good time for running water and heat, but Rey knew she wasn’t going to get them. She folded her arms over her knees to keep a bit warmer. 

“I know you still have many questions, Rey,” Obi-Wan said, standing beside her—or floating.

“I hardly know where to begin. There’s so much about my family, about the past... but are Jedi allowed to focus on the past?”

“To dwell on the past—to live there—is contrary to the Jedi philosophy, but to know the past, to let history instruct how you should act in the moment... well, I always thought that was wise. It will serve you well in the future to know what has transpired.”

“Then go back to the pirate story. What did my grandmother mean about making the right choice?”

“I’m not sure she did. But she would disagree with me...”

**~oOo~**

17 BBY

Silence enveloped the interior of the  _ Vengeance _ , belying the battle that took place only an hour ago. Luke was sleeping soundly in the cabin with Cody who, aside from a few scrapes, came out of the battle unscathed. Obi-Wan moved through the darkened hallways toward the center of the ship. Along the way, he ran into Isan near the medbay. A distinct cold feeling swept over Obi-Wan, but he thought it best to leave it alone.

“Has the captain gone to sleep?” Obi-Wan asked.

Isan shook his head. “She’s in the cockpit.” He moved past Obi-Wan and continued down the corridor.

Obi-Wan glanced after the first mate. Either the man didn’t like anyone, or he had something against certain passengers. Now wasn’t the time to find out.

Obi-Wan continued to the cockpit where he found Aurea seated in the pilot’s chair, holding a small, metal cup. On the control panel was a bottle and another cup.

“You were expecting me?” Obi-Wan said.

Aurea glanced up and reached for the bottle. “I did promise you a drink.” She poured the pale liquid into the second cup before leaning back in her chair.

Obi-Wan took the co-pilot’s chair and picked up his drink. 

“You were going to tell me your name.” Aurea gestured with her cup.

“Was I?” Obi-Wan took a sip.

“Well, if you want to play it that way...” Aurea swallowed a mouthful of her drink.

“It’s safer for you if you don’t know.”

“Of course it is. You’re a jedi. They’re all supposed to be dead. If the Empire knew you were on this ship, they’d kill everyone here.”

“I understand if you’d rather lose us as soon as possible.”

“Actually, I was planning on offering you a job.”

“A—job?”

“The way you handled those pirates back there? It could have been a lot worse. I’ve obviously never had to use my contingency plan, but I thought I might this time. With you and Cody around, I don’t think we’ll need to worry about pirates anymore.”

“No, just Imperials.”

“I hate them as much as you do.”

“I don’t—”

“Right, Jedi don’t hate.”

“Taking Cody and me onto your crew puts you in more danger than you know.”

“Because of Luke?”

Obi-Wan balked. “What?”

“You had to leave your last hideout because of him. It’s all about keeping him safe. Whoever he is, he’s important. I’m not asking for details. You don’t even have to tell me your real name. Mine’s Kira.”

“What?”

“Kira Aurea. That’s my name. No one ever calls me Kira. I don’t like it very much.”

Obi-Wan met her gaze. “I always liked Ben. It’s not my name, but I’ve used it before. I used to be Obi-Wan Kenobi.”

Aurea leaned forward and held up her glass. “Make you a deal,  _ Ben _ . You and your clone friend join us, nobody has to know who you really are. It’ll be our little secret.”

Obi-Wan touched his glass to hers. “Deal,” he said.


	14. The Past is Never Dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the unannounced hiatus. I ran out of new chapters and life got quite busy around the holidays. I will try to update more regularly in the new year.

**** Finn gazed out the window of the Resistance shuttle as they left D’Qar behind. The entire fleet had vacated the base and was about to make the jump to lightspeed together. Finn didn’t know where they were going. He wondered if anyone knew. No one talked after the funeral, so he just stuck with Captain Rex and ended up on the General’s ship. Poe was flying his x-wing, and Chewie took the  _ Falcon _ . Cass’ ship was in the fleet as well, along with countless other fighters, shuttles, freighters, and miscellaneous craft.

After they hit lightspeed, Captain Rex came into the passenger area and joined Finn by the window. “You ever been to Bellistrie?” he asked.

Finn shook his head. “Is it safe there?”

“We have an ally in the queen. She goes way back with Rey’s grandmother.”

“You guys know everyone, don’t you?” Finn crossed his arms and tried to get comfortable in his seat.

“Something bothering you, Finn?” Rex eyed him suspiciously.

“What?”

“You know she’ll still be able to find us, right?”

“Yeah, you said that. It’s just... everything seems all wrong. Han shouldn’t have died and... I don’t know.”

“I knew a lot of guys that shouldn’t have died. But they did. You wonder why you’re still here when they’re gone. There’s no right answer. Just a lot of questions.”

“I thought you were still here because you’re just that talented.”

“You got that from my story, huh? Well, you’re not wrong.” Rex smiled, nudging Finn’s leg to make room on the bench.

Finn stared out the window, avoiding eye contact. “I shouldn’t be here. I should have died.”

“Have I mentioned you’re an idiot? Death may find you soon enough; don’t be eager for it.”

Finn glanced at Rex in surprise. “What does it matter?”

Rex glared back at him. “I’ve seen enough people die to know it’s never easy. You might think your life means nothing, but trust me, as someone who’s been there to watch it go down more times than I can count, it always means something. Always.”

Finn looked away again, feeling vulnerable and self-conscious and wishing he could crawl into a deep, dark hole. He hadn’t meant to open the door for this conversation, to confess the dark thoughts that had always plagued him. Somehow, Rex brought it out of him without really trying.

“You know, until I rescued Poe from the First Order, no one ever so much as looked at me like I was human,” he said, not knowing exactly why. “If my life means anything it’s because of people like Poe and Rey and Han.”

“And if you  _ hadn’t  _ rescued Poe, we might all be space dust right now. Still think your life doesn’t matter?”

Finn gazed out into the swirling space around them. “Why me? How did I get mixed up in all this?”

Rex laughed as if he found something very funny. “I’ll let you in on s secret, Finn: I’ve been asking myself that question for 50 years. After a while, you just accept your role and do your best. If there’s some greater purpose, it’d take someone wiser than me to understand it.”

“That’d be great if I knew what my role was.”

“Well, you’re young. What are you in normal years? I can never tell.”

“Uh, I’m not exactly sure. Nineteen, twenty.”

“Young by most standards, anyway.”

“Speaking of that...”

“Oh, I guess we have time for the rest of the story.”

**~oOo~**

16 BBY

It was raining the day Cody left the  _ Vengeance _ . Rex and Ahsoka stood under the wing of their small ship as Cody said goodbye to everyone. Luke was the hardest as he clung to Cody’s neck and cried. Eventually, Captain Aurea was able to pull him away. Cody didn’t appear to have a much easier time taking leave of the general, but he kept his composure and made a quick farewell. He ran the short distance through the rain to join Rex and Ahsoka.

“Just a little homecoming atmosphere,” Rex joked as Cody wiped the water from his face.

“Yeah, I hate rain,” Cody replied, ignoring Rex’s attempt to lighten the mood.

“We’ll try to make this as quick as possible,” Ahsoka said. She turned to climb into the ship.

It was tight quarters, but no one complained. They all had the sense they were doing the right thing, but none of them liked it. Rex found that after weeks of searching with Ahsoka and considering the  _ reason  _ he was doing it, he wished she had never found him. Every time he looked at her, he was reminded of General Skywalker. Sometimes, his mind would play tricks on him, making him believe they were back in the war when everything made sense. It only made the realization that the general was dead more jarring. 

It was different with Leia somehow. She still reminded him of her father, but Rex kept a firm grip on reality where she was concerned. He knew the reason he had to protect her in the first place was because her father wasn’t there to do it himself.

The trip to Kamino was several hours long, leaving little to do but talk. At first, Ahsoka told them of her investigations into Palpatine’s schemes. She seemed to have accomplished a lot in the past three years, though perhaps she’d been looking into the chancellor before the rise of the Empire. Rex had his own doubts after what happened with Fives, which was why they both removed their inhibitor chips.

Until now, Rex hadn’t really  _ done  _ anything to fight the Empire. He still believed protecting the kids was the best thing they could do, but he had to live long enough to see Leia grow up. It wasn’t a sentimental thing: he needed to keep her safe as long as he could for the future of the galaxy. Rex remembered a conversation he’d had with her mother years ago on the subject.

_ Padmé lifted the crying child and rocked her back and forth, silencing her cries. Rex was slowly learning what came so naturally to the young mother. Clones weren’t supposed to be  _ nurturing _. They weren’t supposed to think for themselves either, and Rex seemed to be doing okay on that front. So far, he had changed three diapers, much slower than Padmé or the nurses did. In spite of his clumsiness, Leia seemed to like him. _

_ From Rex’s perspective, she grew rather slowly, but Padmé complained that she was changing too quickly. And indeed, she did grow. Rex began to notice a familiar look in her eyes when she was trying to figure something out. Normally, she resembled her mother and, therefore, brought about no painful memories. But in those moments, Rex saw her father. He would do everything he could to make sure Leia didn’t turn out like Anakin. _

_ Rex considered all the influence his former general had possessed and wondered at anyone managing to escape it. _

_ “What are you thinking about?” Padmé asked, breaking Rex out of his thoughts. _

_ “Ahsoka,” Rex replied, not sure when exactly she had entered the equation. _

_ Padmé nodded understandingly. “I never thought I’d be glad she left when she did.” _

_ A sense of relief washed over Rex at the realization that his commander had surely avoided Order 66. He smiled. “She’s alive out there somewhere. I hope she found peace.” _

_ “Knowing the injustice she suffered, the injustice the whole  _ galaxy  _ is suffering... I sincerely doubt it.” _

_ Rex considered the alternative. “Then she’s fighting. Wherever she is, in whatever way she can, she’s fighting.” _

_ Padmé frowned and placed the now sleeping child in her bed. “That’s what I should be doing.” _

_ Rex waited until they were out in the hallway to make his reply. “You’ve had other things to worry about,” he said. _

_ Padmé sighed. “I know. I didn’t think it was possible to feel guilty for spending time with my daughter.” _

_ “You spent your political career trying to  _ stop  _ this from happening. It’s normal you want to do something about it.” _

_ “I’ll feel just as guilty if I leave. But somehow, I think she’ll be safer.” Padmé stopped in front of a window. They did a lot of staring out windows these days.  _

_ “I never had parents,” Rex said. “None of us did, just brothers and trainers. I’ve been told I missed out, but I’ll never know the difference, so I can’t tell you not to go because she won’t get by without you. She will. We all get by.” _

_ Padmé crossed her arms and gave Rex a weary look. “That’s not exactly encouraging.” _

_ Rex put his hands on her shoulders. “Then maybe this will be: whatever you choose to do, know that I will not let any harm come to her as long as I’m still breathing. She’ll be safe, she’ll be loved, and she’ll be ready to save us all when the time comes.” _

_ Padmé looked back toward Leia’s room. “She’s just a little girl. All those expectations on her shoulders...” _

_ “Oh, I’d never tell her she’s got a destiny. That’s a well-documented method to screw a kid up.” Rex smiled. _

_ Some of the tension seemed to fade from Padmé’s features. He knew she was going to leave soon and start her fight against the Empire. _

_ Rex just hoped he was ready to be a babysitter for the next 20 years. If he even lived that long. _

“You’re quiet,” Cody said, jolting Rex back to the moment.

Padmé was dead, Leia was world’s away, and the high thoughts Rex usually had toward Ahsoka didn’t apply in person. He was spending too much time in the past lately. He needed to focus on the future again.

“What’s the plan once we reach Kamino?” Rex said. “I’m sure there will be Imperial presence there.”

“There’s an abandoned lab where my contact is conducting his research,” Ahsoka said. “It’s far from Tipoca City, so we should be all right.”

“Don’t they monitor ships coming in?” Cody asked.

“Yes, but the lab has access to the Imperial systems. They can block us from sight long enough to get in.”

“How did they manage that?” Rex narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

“I have my theories,” Ahsoka said. “But I guess we’ll find out when we get there.”

“You haven’t even been there yourself?” Cody asked.

“No, I’ve been in contact with them for a while, but it was too dangerous to come and go often. We get one shot at this.”

“It might all be nothing,” Rex said. “But she seems awfully sure.”

“I  _ am  _ sure,” Ahsoka insisted. “I wouldn’t have spent so much time on this if I wasn’t sure. Even if it is a risk, it’s worth it to stop the emperor. If his new Vader is anything like the old one, we need any advantage we can get.” She clearly wasn’t happy talking about this, but she didn’t shy away from the topic either.

“This can’t be easy for you,” Cody said. “And we appreciate the effort.”

Of course it wasn’t easy for her. Nothing was ever easy for any of them. Rex almost longed for the days of following orders mindlessly. But he had seen where that would have led him. Cut Lawquane had it right; there had to be a choice.

**~oOo~**

As best Rex could tell, the lab really was abandoned. It was dark from the outside, and they had to pry the doors open to get in out of the rain. It was a rough landing in the dark, and Ahsoka nearly put them down in the ocean a couple of times.

The three of them entered a long corridor, dripping in the silent space. There didn’t appear to be anything living, but Ahsoka was on alert as if she sensed something. She reached for one of her lightsabers, using the silver blade to light up the hallway. The colorless light felt out of place in her hand, but it served to reveal the path ahead. There was damage to the walls and some doors as if the Separatists had attacked near the end of the war, and nothing had ever been repaired.

“It looks deserted,” Cody said cautiously.

“Shh!” Ahsoka said, stopping in the middle of the hall. She swept around with her lightsaber, illuminating every dark corner she could reach. Nothing.

The silence was too deep. Something was out there.

A flash of movement from above drew Ahsoka’s attention. She swung her lightsaber, but the figure twisted mid-air and kicked it out of her hand. It landed on her, knocking her to the ground in the dark. Rex’s helmet lamps had broken two years ago, and he hadn’t gotten them fixed since he hadn’t needed them until now. He jumped at the figure in the dark, trying to find something to grab onto. It felt human and probably male, but he wasn’t wearing anything loose enough to get a hold on. Ahsoka let out a sharp cry, and Rex resorted to grabbing the man around the waist and pulling him off her.

Ahsoka ignited her second lightsaber, and as his eyes adjusted, Rex came face to face with Cody’s rifle aimed at the assailant stilled writhing in his arms.

“Stand down, soldier,” Cody said, slipping back into his authoritative voice with ease. “We’re not here to hurt you.”

The man stopped moving, and Rex let him go. He was a clone but younger than Rex and Cody by at least a few years. He wasn’t wearing any armor, just a tattered cadet uniform, and he had a pair of sharp knives still in his hands. He was stronger than he looked in the pale light of Ahsoka’s blade.

She called her other lightsaber to her hand with the Force and put it back on her belt. “Didn’t you know we were coming?” she asked.

The cadet shook his head. “I patrol the exits. I like the quiet.”

“Where is your commanding officer?” Cody asked.

The cadet seemed hesitant.

“What’s your name, kid?” Rex asked. “How long have you been here?”

“They call me Zed,” he said. “I’ve always been here.”

“My name is Rex. That’s Cody and Ahsoka. We’re looking for whoever’s in charge around here.”

Zed nodded. “This way.” He retreated further into the dark corridor and they all hurried after him.

Ahsoka’s breathing came in uneven gasps, and Rex thought he’d seen some blood on her tunic from Zed’s blade, but they could see to that once they reached whoever ran this place.

The hallways wound back and forth into the heart of the lab. Rex kept a mental list of all the turns they took so he would be able to find his way out again if it turned out to be a trap. Gradually, the corridors began to lighten, and there were no blaster burns or broken doorways in this part of the facility. Ahsoka put her lightsaber away and focused on keeping pressure on her side where Zed had cut her.

The cadet led them into a cramped room full of medical equipment where they found another, slightly older clone hunched over a desk with test tubes scattered in front of him. He had long hair with a stark white stripe down the side, and he wore partial armor with blue markings.

“I found them at the west entrance,” Zed told him. “They said they were here to see you.”

The other clone looked up in surprise as if he hadn’t heard them enter. “Oh, yes, you made it,” he said. “Good, good. But you’re injured. Here, sit.” He stood and ushered Ahsoka over to an examination table. “Zed, get back to your patrols, and don’t stab anyone else if you can help it,” he snapped.

Zed nodded and left the room like a scolded child. Rex felt a little sorry for him, though he didn’t entirely care about the feelings of someone who had just hurt his friend. Even if looking at Ahsoka still made him vaguely sick.

“I’m sorry about him,” the clone continued. “We usually only have unpleasant visitors, and he’s very good at protecting the lab.”

“Who are you?” Cody asked.

“Well, that’s rather obvious, isn’t it?” The clone laughed as if at his own private joke. “But my designation is JX-4181—or Jax if you prefer.”

“How long have you been here?”

“Oh, a long time. Well, long for us.” He laughed again. He worked on patching up Ahsoka’s wound as he spoke. “And you’re the Jedi?” he asked. “The one who contacted me about the aging process? I take it these are the patients, then?” He nodded toward Cody and Rex.

“I’m not really a Jedi anymore,” Ahsoka said. “But yes, they’re the reason we’re here. You said you were close to a cure.”

“That’s a funny way of putting it. It’s more like unravelling a few strands of DNA and stitching them back together with different stuff. I am close. Very close. But it’s a delicate process.” He finished applying a bandage to Ahsoka’s side and started putting away his supplies.

“How long have you been working on it?” Rex asked, wondering how close “very close” actually was.

“Oh, forever. Well, no, I was in the science program at first, then got into some trouble, asking too many questions, you know. I was going to be reprogrammed, so I ran and found this place. It was abandoned after a Separatist attack. Zed is one of mine. I incubated him here without all the brainwashing. Gave him some extra strength and fighting instincts. It was an experiment, but it paid off. He’s green of course, but he keeps the lab safe while I continue my work.”

Rex was beginning to notice that Jax didn’t give a straight answer to anything, specifically with regards to how long he had been hiding in this lab and working on his accelerated growth antidote or whatever it was.

“I can’t tell you how glad I am you’re here,” he continued, looking at Rex and Cody. “You’re perfect candidates for the process once it’s perfected. With just me and Zed, well, it would be more difficult to test the effects since we’re younger.”

“What do you need from us?” Ahsoka asked.

“Well...” Jax gave her an awkward look. “Nothing from you. You’re neither clone nor human, so I can’t say you’d be much help. However, I could do with a blood sample from these two.” He glanced back at Cody and Rex. “And you could help me organize my research.”

Ahsoka jumped down from the table. “Let’s get started then.”

**~oOo~**

The general’s ship came out of hyperspace with a slight jolt. Finn glanced out the window to see a green planet approaching fast. At the same moment, Rex fell silent as if he’d reached a point in the story he didn’t want to continue.

“I take it there’s more to the story than just ‘the process was successful, the end’?” he said.

“You got that, did you?” Rex replied, but he didn’t elaborate.

“Thought you said there was time for the rest?”

“I must have overestimated the length of the trip.”

The general’s ship broke through the clouds to reveal the surface of Bellistrie. Hills covered in trees filled the landscape as far as Finn could see. The ship sped along parallel to the treetops until a city came into view. It sat amid the forest, seeming ancient with its brown stone buildings. One rose higher than all the others with towers and banners waving in the breeze. The ship docked in a hangar next to the castle.

Rex stood and picked up his helmet. “Ready to meet the queen?”

Finn observed the change in subject, but he didn’t know how to challenge it. “Is there a choice?” he asked.

“Not really. She’s quite friendly. I’m sure you’ll like her.”

That seemed a strange way to describe a queen, but Rex was a strange man if Finn’s brief acquaintance were any indication.

General Organa led the way out of the hangar toward the castle as other Resistance ships began to dock behind them. Finn stared in awe at the high stone walls and ornate gates. Each guard tower was decorated with a blue flag featuring a bird in flight. The guards let them through the main gate, and they crossed a wide courtyard, paved with smooth brown stones and full of trees and flowers on either side of the pathway. Birds sang, and insects hummed. Finn didn't think he'd ever seen a place so beautiful.

A sense of sadness crept in, and he wasn’t sure why. Maybe he was thinking of how beautiful Takodana and D’Qar were before the First Order showed up and made everyone have to run. He worried that might happen here too. The queen was taking an enormous risk allowing the Resistance to set up a base on Bellistrie. She must have been as remarkable as Rex seemed to think.

The ascended the stairs and walked inside. Finn felt strange walking with the general and Rex and other officers. Poe and Chewie were just landing, so he was on his own with all these important people. He hoped no one noticed him.

After a long, wide corridor, they came to the throne room. It was big, but the decor was only a few simple banners in the official colors. The queen sat on a low throne which was basically a chair with a high back. She had dark skin and thick hair piled on her head, and she wore a voluminous blue gown. Next to her, in an identical chair, sat a woman who must have been an adviser in simple clothes. She was a little older than the queen with gray hair and startling blue eyes.

The queen and her adviser stood and welcomed the visitors. “I’m glad you’re safe,” the queen said to General Organa. “We feared the worse until we heard from you.”

The adviser scoffed. “Nothing can keep this lot down,” she said in a voice that reminded Finn of a brasher version of Rey. She looked at Rex with a frown. “And just when are you going to convince your brother to come back to us?” She raised her eyebrows.

Rex shrugged. “His daughter might have more luck,” he said, smiling. 

Then, to Finn’s utter astonishment, the woman stepped forward and hugged Rex as if he were an old friend.

“Your majesty?” General Organa said, drawing the queen’s attention again. “I think I may have found what you’ve been looking for.” She gestured toward Finn.

Suddenly the subject of a conversation he did not understand, Finn felt very small. “Y-your majesty,” he said, attempting an awkward bow.

The queen approached him and put her hand on the side of his face. “Are you sure?” she said, scanning his face as if searching for a mark of familiarity.

“I sensed he was connected to you,” the general said. “I can’t be certain what it means, but...”

“He  _ does  _ look like Arturon,” the queen finished.

Finn wanted to ask what they were all talking about. Everyone was staring. But his mouth had gone dry, and he couldn’t form words. He could only stare back at the queen and wish she would stop looking at him so sharply.

She dropped her hand from his face and took his hand, gripping it tightly. “I see you don’t understand,” she said. “My name is Queen Janda, but my friends call me Birdie. I must ask you to do something for me. Then everything will be clear.”

Finn seemed to remember her name from one of Rex’s stories, but he couldn’t put the pieces together right now. He merely nodded and hoped someone would explain all this.


	15. The Rise of the Jedi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a Christmas miracle! I'm finally posting again!

In the darkness, Rey felt her way back to the hut, barely noticing the nighttime chill. A pale light came from the small windows at the front of the hut, guiding her back. Inside, Luke was nowhere to be seen, but Cody was sitting on a bench under the window reading something on an old datapad. He looked up as she came in and nodded toward the table where a plate of hot food waited.

"Thought you might be hungry," he said.

Rey smiled. "Because I'm always hungry?" She sat down and grabbed a fork.

"Might have had something to do with it." Cody set the datapad on the table. The screen was cracked, and some of the controls were broken or missing.

"What were you reading?" Rey asked.

Cody looked mildly embarrassed. "Reg manuals," he said. "They're 60 years old and completely useless now, but... it's a bit like going back in time. I forgot Luke still had this. I gave it to him to play with when he was, oh, six or seven. Surprised it still works."

Rey wanted to laugh, but not as if something was terribly funny. It was... nice, she realized. She couldn't remember ever experiencing something like that, ever having such a story to tell. The way Cody described the past was often dark and regretful, but there were so many good things mixed in, so many happy memories. It must have been like that with her mother once.

"What happened after you went to Dagobah?" Rey asked between bites of dinner.

Cody glanced up from staring at the datapad. "That was when everything started to change. Not just for us. The whole galaxy was turning on its head. But living in that swamp felt like nothing else would ever happen."

**~oOo~**

4 ABY

The day grew late as Luke and Cody worked on building a shelter. They had been on Dagobah nearly a week now, and sleeping in the small ship was getting to be a challenge, but until they finished the roof, it would be unwise to sleep outside.

Most of the time, they worked in silence, but today, Luke was in a conversational mood. "You know, she likes you," he said offhandedly.

Cody looked around. "What?"

"Relax. She went to meditate."

"That's…" Cody was finally starting to process what Luke had said.

"You can't expect me to believe you don't know."

"It doesn't make any sense," Cody shook his head.

"Why not."

"She has more in common with you."

Luke grimaced. "She's like my sister."

"You're closer in age."

"What's 15 years when you haven't aged more than two or three since then?"

"She's… the general's daughter."

Luke considered that for a moment. "So that's it," he said thoughtfully. "You can't imagine a relationship with her because of who her parents are. You haven't even thought about it. Even if you did like her, you wouldn't let yourself believe it."

"That about covers it." It didn't, but Cody wasn't about to explain the real reason.

"And you think that's a good thing?"

"She's better off if I just let her get over it on her own. If she weren't stuck here in this swamp with us…"

"You act like she's wrong to have feelings for you."

"She shouldn't."

"Yes, she should. I'm surprised it's take this long for someone to notice you."

"You see me the way you want to see me. You may have grown up a lot in the last few years, but in some ways, you're still a kid."

"Telling me I don't understand because I'm young is an invalid argument. It'd be like if I said you're wrong because you're a clone."

"Either way, I'm not. You'll see it sooner or later."

"Saying you're right doesn't  _make_  you right."

Cody sighed. "I really wish the general hadn't made you read all that philosophy. All right, you want logic? She only likes me because I'm a link to her father. She likes the stories."

Luke shook his head. "You remember when she asked where the scar came from?" He touched his eyebrow.

"What about it?" Cody replied.

"She was asking about  _you_. Ben was part of the story because he was there, but it was you she wanted to know about."

"It's a simple enough assumption that any injuries I've had were because of the war, and any stories about the war will inevitably involve  _him_."

"You're overthinking this. If you don't like her, it's simple. But if that were the case, you wouldn't be making excuses."

"I'm not—"

"There's something else. Something you aren't saying." Luke's brow creased in concentration.

Cody had to end this discussion before Luke sensed what he was really thinking. "I don't even know why we're having this conversation. I've known Sky for a week. Nobody knows how they feel after a week."

"I didn't say it was true love or anything. Just... you know you're allowed to be happy, right? Following me around my whole life, I think maybe you forget about yourself."

"Isn't selflessness one of those important Jedi things?"

"You're not a Jedi."

"So I can't be selfless?"

"That's not what I said. You were the one using Jedi traits to justify your point."

"I just thought it would be important to you."

"It is. But selflessness and self-neglect are not the same thing. You took care of me and Ben for 20 years. I think you owe yourself a break."

"You didn't say that when I came with you here." Cody looked around the dim swamp.

Luke busied himself straightening some support poles for a moment. Then he looked across the half-built shelter at Cody. "I knew there was nothing that could change your mind. The only reason I got here on my own the first time was because I didn't tell you I was coming."

"Which I am still angry about," Cody joked, hoping to change the subject.

Luke still stared at him, not saying anything. He didn't know. He couldn't know. He may have sensed Obi-Wan's guilt about his father years ago, but Cody's own guilt was buried much deeper. So deep he sometimes forgot about it. Until it came to the general's daughter and the fear that if she knew the truth she would never look at Cody with that carefree smile again.

Cody shoved his last pole into the ground as it started to rain and Sky emerged from the trees, a new layer of mud coating her clothes. The three of them hurried up the ramp into the shuttle. A painful silence fell as the hatch closed, and Cody felt his his demons trying to scratch their way to the surface. He suppressed the urge to tell Luke and Sky what kind of monster they were trapped with.

**~oOo~**

Cody paused and picked up Rey's empty plate before walking over to the stove.

"I can clean up," Rey said, turning around in her seat.

"You don't want more?" Cody asked.

It was then she noticed the pot keeping warm on the low flame. "There's more?" she said with a smile.

Cody filled her plate again and brought it back to her. "Between Luke and your mother, I had to keep the food coming. It's been a while."

"You keep mentioning there was something you didn't want to tell her."

"I avoided the subject for a long time." Cody returned to his seat under the window. There was a grim look in his eyes now. "I still do. But we'll get to it eventually."

**~oOo~**

Dagobah remained quiet for weeks. Cody began to lose track of the days. Luke and Sky were immersed in their training, giving Cody some respite from Luke's knowing glances. The hut was finished, keeping out most of the wild creatures, though Cody had managed to make friends with a few snakes. Luke thought it was weird, but Sky was fascinated by them. She had the same curiosity about living things that her father had. At least this time it wasn't mind-altering parasites.

"We should give them names," Sky said one evening as the three humans sat down to dinner surrounded by reptiles.

"If you name them, they're never going to leave," Luke groaned. "Besides, Cody would name them all Rex."

"Just that one." Cody nodded toward the gray snake resting atop a pile of crates. "He seems to be the ringleader.

"What about that one?" Sky indicated the green one curled up next to Cody for warmth.

"Well, this one's female."

"So, also Rex?" Luke teased.

"I was thinking of calling her Numa."

"That's pretty," Sky said. "What does it mean?"

"She was a little girl we met on Ryloth during the war. Actually, she's probably 30 years old by now. If she's still alive."

"Cody's met about three girls in his life," Luke said.

"Let's see, there's your mother, your sister, Ahsoka, Aurea, Birdie, Sky... Maybe I'm counting wrong."

"Okay, what about the yellow one?" Sky asked. "I think we should call it Cody Jr."

"I retract my previous statement," Luke said. "We should definitely name them, and that one should definitely be Cody Jr."

"I'm outnumbered," Cody said, standing and collecting the plates from dinner.

"You're not going to start feeding them, are you?" Luke asked.

"I think there's plenty for them to eat around here," Sky said.

Luke got a nervous look, and Cody laughed as he headed outside to clean up the dishes. The lack of running water was beginning to get annoying, but they had a pump on the swamp that kind of cleaned the water enough to rinse a few plates. They kept most of the gear in the ship to protect it from wildlife and mold (which was its own kind of wildlife on this planet). As Cody was putting away the dishes, he noticed a light blinking on the communication console. He pressed the button to accept the transmission and Han's face appeared on the monitor.

"I don't know how soon you'll get this," the recording said, "but if anyone's listening, we could use some help on Bellistrie. Leia and Rex think we're doing fine, but the Imperial holdouts here are stronger than we thought. Birdie's got the locals all riled up, what with her claim to the throne and all, but we're outnumbered, outgunned. About the only thing we've got that they haven't is unrealistic confidence, so if you can help, we'd appreciate it... Assuming we're not dead by the time you get here."

Cody copied the message to his wrist comlink and hurried back to the hut. Sky was trying to hold a conversation with Numa the snake while Luke worked on a broken wing light from the shuttle.

"You should probably hear this," Cody said, drawing their attention. He played the message all the way through again.

"How far is Bellistrie from here?" Luke asked, standing as if to leave right away.

"I'd guess maybe eight hours," Cody said, remembering its position on star maps.

"More like ten," Sky said, moving to stand next to Cody. "I've never been there, but Birdie talked about it a lot. There's a nebula you have to go around."

"It cuts things short, but there's nothing we can do about that," Luke said.

"It was going to be a surprise." Sky took a small bronze colored metal cylinder from inside her jacket. "But I guess I'll get some use out of this."

Luke raised his eyebrows. "That was fast."

"I had a lot of time on my hands while you two were insisting you didn't need any help building the hut."

"I thought the lightsaber building usually came later," Cody said.

"It does," Luke replied. Then he smirked. "But she's not a very good student."

"All a reflection of your teaching, I'm sure," Sky countered. "Are we going then?"

Luke nodded. "Pick up anything you want to take with you. I don't know when we'll be back. But—not the snakes."

"Best leave them in their natural habitat," Cody agreed. "I don't need more mouths to feed."

They all packed up what few items they had in the hut and hurried back to the shuttle. Though several weeks had passed, it now felt as though they had just arrived. Cody was glad to be getting out of the swamp, but he didn't look forward to what they would find on Bellistrie, especially considering the long flight to get there.

Over the next ten hours, they all took turns sleeping to prepare for the fight ahead. If Han was as worried as he sounded, it must have been bad. Cody remembered Birdie talking about her homeworld back when they all lived on the  _Vengeance_ , but he seemed to have missed any mention of a claim to the throne. Of course, she wouldn't mention that during a time of Imperial occupation. Sky and Luke hadn't commented on it, but they were likely too worried about their friends to pay much attention to that little detail. Sky probably knew anyway.

When they finally reached Bellistrie, there were Alliance ships in orbit.

"Let 'em know we're coming," Cody told Luke. "Unless you want them to fire on us like that time on Teth."

"When were we on Teth?"

"No, not you. It was your father. He stole a Separatist ship and almost got blown to bits, but that's not important right now. You should comm the fleet."

Luke opened an channel and contacted the flagship to let them know who they were. The captain who responded was Wedge Antilles.

"Luke! What the hell are you doing here?" he said, sounding pleasantly surprised.

"Han said you could use some help," Luke replied.

"No argument there. But I didn't know he'd called for reinforcements. Guess there's been some disagreement about how to win this one. Watch out for the anti-aircraft down there. But... I don't think you'll have a problem in  _that_."

Luke chuckled. "Guess it's a good thing I kept this piece of junk after all."

"Hey, I didn't call it a piece of junk. My words were much more colorful."

"Yeah, but Cody's here, and he makes me watch my language."

"Yeah. Listen, we lost contact with the ground troops about an hour ago. It could be nothing, but... be careful."

"You got it," Luke said as he piloted the shuttle into a descent.

"If they intercepted Han's transmission, they might see us coming," Cody cautioned.

Luke nodded once and didn't say anything. He'd already thought of the worst case scenario. Probably long before they arrived.

They headed in the direction of the coordinates Han sent with his message, though there was no knowing what they might find there. Wedge mentioned anti-aircraft, but so far, they had seen nothing. The surface of the planet was covered in deciduous trees, and since it was almost summer, that meant bushy green leaves that obscured everything below them. There could have been Imperial troops, cannons, even ships below the canopy, and they wouldn't know.

They had almost reached the Alliance position when someone began firing on them. Luke swerved away from the laser blasts that seemed to come from nowhere.

"Cody, I thought you were trying to reach Han," Luke said in a tense voice.

"I  _am_ ," Cody replied. "No answer."

"The Imperials must be jamming them," Sky said. "Is there any other way to let them know we're coming?"

"Here, take the controls," Luke said.

Sky grabbed the controls just as another blast came toward them. She jerked the shuttle into a nosedive, and then pulled up at the last second.

Meanwhile, Luke sat back and closed his eyes, breathing slowly. It was the same look he got when he was meditating. Cody would have considered this a bad time, but he had a feeling Luke knew what he was doing.

Suddenly, the firing stopped, and they came upon a gap in the trees.

"In there," Luke said to Sky.

"You sure about this?" She said, guiding the ship in that direction.

"I let Leia know we were coming."

Of course he did.

They landed in a small clearing under the overhanging branches of an old tree, which would make them difficult to spot from above. Sky went through the landing procedures as if she'd done it a thousand times. She probably had. When they disembarked, they were met with two Alliance soldiers who had come to lead them to the base. Cody was a little surprised at the lack of familiar faces, but they followed their escorts through the dense woods to a bunker which seemed no larger than the shuttle. But when they passed through the door, they were met with a long staircase going downwards. Cody began to understand Han's concerns. The alliance was in hiding. They were losing this fight.

When they reached the main level of the underground bunker, the soldiers directed them to a corridor that would lead to the command center and left them to find it on their own. Luke led the way into the dark hall, followed by Sky, with Cody bringing up the rear. For some reason, he felt as though they were in enemy territory, though he couldn't be sure why.

At the end of the corridor they descended three steps into the octagonal room that made up the command center. Leia seemed to appear out of nowhere with a stern look in her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded.

"We received a message that you could use some help," Luke replied calmly.

Leia looked around the room as if searching for the one who betrayed her. Her gaze came to rest on Han who was leaning against one of the tables with a guilty expression.

" _You_  sent for them?" Leia snapped.

Han's expression changed to one of firm confidence. "I'm sorry if you and Rex think you're too strong to fail," he said. "But I'm not about to watch everyone die when we've got friends."

"You shouldn't have gone behind my back."

"It's the only place there's any room."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Han seemed about to say something and then change his mind. "Oh, I don't know, maybe that you can't accept any opinion different from your own, and there's only room for blind followers in your world. Sorry Rex."

Cody glanced over to the opposite doorway to see that Rex had just come in.

"Don't worry about it," Rex said. "She's more stubborn than her father. You just have to get used to it."

"Do not compare me to  _him_." Leia turned to face the screen at the end of the room.

"I wasn't comparing," Rex replied.

"Can we just be happy that we have reinforcements?" Han asked.

"Yes,  _three_ whole people," Leia said.

"Well." Han shrugged. "I think they count for more."

Leia turned back to Luke. "I am glad to see you," she said.

Luke smiled. "I could tell."

"Since you're here, you might as well help." She moved over to a panel and pressed a few keys, bringing up a diagram on the screen in front of her. "This is our current position, and this—" She zoomed in on a red area on the map "—is the territory controlled by Imperial holdouts. They've set up a perimeter around the capital city, and we haven't been able to get close. We have to take that city in order to fully wipe out Imperial legitimacy on Bellistrie."

"Speaking of that, where's Birdie?" Sky asked.

"Meeting with some of the Bellistirian rebel leaders," Rex said. "There's been some difficulty getting everyone to see eye to eye." Here he looked meaningfully at Leia, but she ignored him.

"The Bellistirians aren't a militaristic people," she said. "We've already lost many lives doing things their way. This is their world and ultimately their decision, but if they won't accept guidance from those with more experience, they are going to fail. And we can only sacrifice so many soldiers and pilots before we have no help left to give."

"Won't they listen to Birdie?" Cody said. "She is their queen, isn't she?"

Leia shook her head. "She's the rightful heir to the throne, but until we take the capital city, the Bellistirian government can't reorganize. Birdie won't be officially recognized as queen until there's a political body to recognize her. Right now, she's using what influence she has to try to convince the generals to listen to me. Maybe with a couple of Jedi around, they'll be more receptive."

Cody noticed the way Sky looked like she wanted to contradict Leia's assumption that she was a Jedi but said nothing.

"If all else fails, we can try to take the city ourselves," Luke said with a smirk.

"That sounds like a good way to die," Cody replied.

"What? We've faced bigger challenges."

"I didn't say it was any crazier than your usual ideas."

"Let's see what the generals have to say," Leia said. "Maybe our last defeat has finally convinced them."

Leia gestured to Luke and Sky to follow her, and the three of them left the room. Han remained in the same place he had been since they arrived, and Rex crossed the room toward Cody.

"Sorry you got dragged into this," he said in a low voice. He wasn't talking about the fight.

Cody glanced back at Han. "Trouble in paradise?" he asked.

"You know, she doesn't talk to me about that."

"No, I thought you were her sole confidant," Cody teased.

"She does what she wants."

"You still think it was a bad idea?"

"Probably. But now I'm beginning to think  _he's_ the rational one, and that's just not right."

"It was bound to happen sooner or later. If they haven't killed each other in the past three years, it's probably not going to happen."

Rex shook his head. "There's something else. Something neither of them is saying."

"You think it will affect the mission?"

Rex didn't answer immediately, which was unlike him. When he did, he had a nervous look in his eyes. "I really don't know."

**~oOo~**

"So what about this one?" Sky asked, sitting down across from Cody in the small room that served as a mess hall in the bunker. She and Luke had just returned from meeting with the Bellistirian generals.

"This one what?" Cody asked, looking up from his dinner.

Sky touched the right side of her scalp.

Cody's heart began to race as he realized what she was asking. "Uh, that was from when I got my inhibitor chip out," he said, hoping he wouldn't have to explain.

Sky frowned as if something didn't add up. "Did you all have those?"

"Yeah, but they allowed the Empire to control us, so Rex and some others had them removed."

"And you decided to do it yourself?" She raised one eyebrow, much the same as her father might have.

"Rex did that. He thought the Imperials might be tracking us."

"So you were a little late to the party?"

"Something like that. Did you get anywhere with the generals?"

Sky seemed to notice the change in topic, but went along with it. "I mostly listened. Luke and Leia did all the talking."

"They're good at that."

"I think they're right on this one. They have more experience with this kind of fighting. I'm not sure how much help I'll be, though. I can shoot a blaster, pilot a ship, but we stayed away from the big battles until recently."

"I'm sure your mother wanted to keep you safe."

"I know she did. I don't blame her. Would you want children anywhere near all this?"

Cody felt an uncomfortable sensation like an itch on the back of his neck. "I'm not the one to ask," he said. "I was a child and a soldier, and I'm not sure which one came first."

"But if you had a choice? If it was your children?"

"That's not something I'll ever have to worry about. But if you want me to say your mother was right and you shouldn't be here... Well, half of that is true—your mother is  _always_ right."

Sky smiled, but there was still something bothering her. "You think so? That I belong here?"

Cody shrugged. "Do you want to?"

There was no hesitation. "Of course. I want to help Birdie and her people. More than that, I want to help Luke bring the Jedi back. But I'm not a Jedi yet. I've never even used this." She held out her lightsaber.

Cody stood. "Then maybe you need some practice. I'm sure they have some remotes around here."

"You're going to teach me to use a lightsaber?" Sky asked, following him out of the room.

"Considering I sat in on your father teaching Luke for nearly 20 years, I think I'm about as close to an expert on the subject as you'll find. Living, that is."

**~oOo~**

There wasn't time for a lot of training; the Alliance and Bellistirian forces rolled out the next morning. But this time, the attack was on two fronts. Leia, Han, and Rex led the main attack while Luke, Sky, and Cody began their attempt to infiltrate the city and weaken its defenses. There were four gates corresponding to the four points of the compass. If they could open just two, the rebels would have more than enough opportunity to flood into the city and overwhelm the Imperial holdouts.

Once again, the commandeered Imperial shuttle came in handy. Some of Birdie's spies had stolen newer access codes. Luke landed the ship at the main hangar outside the royal palace, which had been repurposed as the Imperial command center. The plan was to get inside and unlock the gates. Birdie told them of a control room that could remotely access all the city defenses. It would be heavily guarded, so they had to use some stolen uniforms to get inside.

Cody felt a little sick at the thought of putting on a stormtrooper uniform, but his old armor would stand out too much. At least he knew how to play the part. Luke and Sky dressed in officers' clothes. Cody considered mentioning that Luke's hair was too long for an Imperial officer, but they would just have to hope no one noticed.

Of the three of them, Sky seemed the most comfortable with the deception, as if she did this sort of thing all the time. Cody was once again reminded of her father's similar attitude in the face of danger. But the difference was he knew Sky wasn't as confident as she appeared. She felt the same anxiety they all did as they walked through the palace doors. She was just good at hiding it.

They made it inside without any trouble, but Cody was more concerned with getting out once they'd done what they came to do. They found a lift that would take them to one of the subterranean levels where the control room was. It required a code, but Luke pried open the keypad and hotwired it easily. Either the Empire was getting lazy with its security or Luke had become the same sort of mechanical prodigy as his father.

They reached their stop and stepped off the lift into a dark hallway lit by white lights in the floor and wall panels. This seemed to be a new addition to the old stone structure. They passed a few other officers in the corridor who gave them funny looks, as if they hadn't expected anyone down here. Cody had a bad feeling about this.

When they reached the control room, it was guarded by stormtroopers. Luke didn't say anything, but suddenly, he and Sky were standing side by side, in front of Cody. In unison they drew their lightsabers, both glowing green in the darkness, and cut down the guards.

Cody stood back, staring with a mix of horror and fascination.

Luke put his weapon away and started working on the lock, and Sky gestured for Cody to watch one end of the corridor while she faced the opposite direction.

Cody heard the door open and Luke moving through the control room. Then there was only silence for a long moment. When Luke emerged, he was speaking into his comlink.

"Gates are open," he said. "Get in here as fast as you can." He put the device away. "Let's go."

They headed back the way they came. They were almost to the lift when the same officers they had seen earlier approached with a team of stormtroopers behind them.

"Give me you blasters," Cody said quietly.

"What?" Sky replied.

"Trust me." He took their guns and pointed his at Luke and Sky. "Hands up, rebel scum."

As the Imperial officers reached them, Cody could only hope they bought it.

"What's going on here?" the man who seemed to be in charge asked.

"I found these rebel spies trying to get to the control room," Cody said.

The man gestured for the stormtroopers to restrain the prisoners. One of them took the guns from Cody.

"What is your number?" the officer asked.

Without thinking, Cody replied. "CC-2224, Sir."

Surprise was not the reaction he was hoping for. "That doesn't seem right. We don't have any CC's on the duty roster."

"Must've been a mix up, Sir. With all that's going on..."

The officer waved him off. "Escort the prisoners to the holding cells. I will question them later."

"Yes, Sir."

Cody took up the rear behind Luke and Sky as two stormtroopers led them to the lift. Which was just as well. Cody didn't know where the holding cells were.

When the reached the main level and the doors opened, a deafening explosion rocked the building. Luke took the opportunity to knock the stormtroopers to the ground with the Force and take back their weapons. He holstered his blaster and drew his lightsaber, no longer concerned with blending in.

Cody took the hint and started firing on every stormtrooper he saw. It didn't take long for the imperials to realize what they were dealing with and drive the three rebels into a dead end corridor. Luke blocked blaster bolts as Cody returned fire. Meanwhile, Sky was looking for a way out.

They had reached a high window that overlooked the courtyard below. Rebels were now pouring into the streets, destroying imperial tanks and cannons as they went.

Cody didn't see what happened. But shattering glass and a blast of cold air caused him to glance back. Sky was standing with both hands out toward where the window had been.

"It's too far to jump," Cody shouted above the noise of the battle.

"Use your tow cable," Luke said. "We can make it."

Cody was well aware of how far a Jedi could jump without getting hurt, but he was also aware that Sky had all of a few weeks' worth of training.

"You sure about this?" he asked her as he continued firing on the ever advancing enemy.

Sky grinned. "Can't wait."

And she didn't. One moment, she was there, and the next she was gone. Cody got the message. He stayed behind Luke as he attached his tow cable and jumped through the window frame. He couldn't see anything inside as he rappelled down the side of the building. He knew Luke would be fine, and he should probably worry about what he would find in the courtyard below, but he couldn't help the concern he had carried for the boy since he was born.

When his feet landed on solid ground, Cody noticed Sky already engaging the enemy. She was using her lightsaber to hack a cannon to pieces. Too late, Cody saw the gunner draw his sidearm. He aimed it at Sky's head. She wasn't paying attention. At the last second, her blade whipped around and blocked the shot, sending the bolt back at the gunner's chest. Sky jumped over the smoldering cannon barrel and continued fighting off stormtroopers.

Cody shook himself and moved into a position behind the downed cannon to help in the fight. He had to stop worrying about the two Jedi and do his job. They would do theirs.

**~oOo~**

At nightfall, Birdie stood in the throne room of the palace, accepting the surrender of the same officer Cody had fooled before. The Bellistirian leaders formally recognized the young woman as Queen Janda, and there was talk of celebrations (even more so when Han and Leia mentioned that they were expecting).

As the Imperial prisoners were led out of the room, their leader happened to look over where Cody was standing next to Luke. His eyes widened as he took in the old armor, the familiar face.

"You're one of them?" he said. "How are you still alive?"

The rebel guards pushed the man forward and out of the room before his questions could be answered. But Cody hadn't planned on explaining himself. It was bad enough when someone recognized him. The Empire had owned him once, but the past needed to die along with every last shred of Imperial influence in the galaxy. Maybe then he could be free.

**~oOo~**

Rey pushed away her empty plate and stifled a yawn. "They controlled you, didn't they?" she said. "That's what you meant about not wanting to tell her. About being free of the Empire."

Cody nodded, not looking her in the eye. "Even after all this time..." He rubbed his hand over the jagged scar that disappeared into his hair. "Luke doesn't know. I'd rather he didn't find out."

Rey frowned, tilting her head to the side. "Why? I'm sure he would understand."

"I can't—it was hard enough telling your mother. It took a long time. No matter how many years pass, I still feel..."

"You think they might try to control you again? But that's impossible."

Cody finally looked at Rey again. "I never said it was a rational fear. Your mother knew the whole truth, and that was enough for a time. I wasn't afraid of anything when I was with her. Now that she's gone... You should know. And you will know everything. But it's getting late, and you have more training tomorrow."

Rey almost felt relieved. There was only so much pain she could process, even when it wasn't her own. It was her family's, and that amounted to the same thing.


	16. The Name of the Prince

After landing on Bellistrie, Poe followed behind the main group with his sister, Chewie, and Snap in tow. BB-8 rolled along beside him. More Resistance ships were still arriving in the hangar. The queen had set aside an entire compound for the Resistance to set up a base.

Poe imagined Finn up there in the castle, feeling alone and out of place. He quickened his pace. As they walked inside, there seemed to be fewer people in the throne room than there should have been. Rex was over by a window talking with Aurea, and the rest of the general’s staff was there. But the general, the queen, and most importantly Finn were nowhere to be seen. Poe took another look around the room just to be sure.

“I don’t think your little friend is here,” Cass said.

Chewie growled a disappointed negatory.

“I knew you liked him,” Snap teased the Wookiee.

That elicited a threatening snarl. 

Poe ignored them and moved toward Rex and Aurea. They were deep in conversation, but Poe didn’t think twice about interrupting.

“Where’s Finn?” he asked, looking around again in case he missed him.

Aurea just looked at Poe with her unwavering stare.

“The general thinks he’s the queen’s long lost grandson,” Rex said bluntly. “They’re finding out now.”

BB-8 whistled. 

“That’s... convenient.”

“Isn’t it?”

“It is the Force,” Aurea said in a deep voice.

“Where is Finn now?” Poe asked.

“In the medical wing,” Rex said. “I’m sure he’ll be fine without you.”

“He’s not used to all this, and I’m his friend.”

“You’ve known him for three days.”

“Life is short.” Poe turned to leave but looked back. “For everyone but you.”

Rex seemed shocked that Poe would talk to him that way. And it was unusual. Poe didn’t entirely feel like himself. He couldn’t remember what that felt like. The rush of excitement escaping in a stolen TIE fighter with Finn had come close. Cass and Rex and everyone else could laugh all they wanted, but Poe would latch onto whatever sense of normalcy he could find.

**~oOo~**

Rex and Aurea watched Poe leave in silence. There was something wrong there, something more than usual. 

“He’s changed,” Aurea said quietly.

Rex nodded. “Normally I’d be glad for a break in the tireless optimism, but he’s been this way since he escaped from the First Order. It was subtle at first, but then Cass came back.”

“Has Leia said anything?’

“If she senses something, she hasn’t told me. She’s been closed off lately. Even before... I had to pry it out of her what she suspected about Finn.”

“I’m sure if she had really wanted to keep it a secret, she would have.”

“It’s awfully unfair. She can sense the thoughts and feelings of others, but reveals nothing of her own.”

Aurea nodded. “Ben was that way—Obi-Wan, I mean. I don’t think I ever really knew him. I don’t think anyone did. Except perhaps Cody.”

“He’s a perceptive man.”

“They will come back, you know.”

Rex had no doubt of that. “Yes. I know.”

Aurea quirked an eyebrow. “I thought you would be happier.”

“I am happy.”

“No. I don’t think you’ve ever been happy. Not since I’ve known you.”

“You’re always catching me at bad times.”

“All times are bad times for you.”

“I don’t have to be happy. As long as I have a job to do.”

Aurea shook her head and stared out the window. It wasn’t clear whether she was disagreeing or simply unsatisfied with the response. “There is darkness all around us,” she finally said. “The older I get, the more I can feel it. You have lived your whole life in darkness. Have you ever seen the light?”

Aurea turned her piercing stare on Rex, and he had no reply. Maybe she was right. He wouldn’t know the difference. 

**~oOo~**

The castle grounds were extensive, and it took Poe a long time to find the medical wing. He’d never had occasion to visit there before. The last time he’d been on Bellistrie was 13 years ago when they escaped Yavin 4. The general had been visiting the queen along with Han, Rex and other members of the fledgling Resistance. He remembered it was raining when they landed his father’s ship in front of the castle. Poe had thought it was strange that it was raining on Bellistrie and Yavin 4 at the same time. They weren’t even in the same season. 

Eventually, he found the medical wing and followed the sound of droids working. BB-8 warbled impatiently.

“Me too, buddy,” Poe said softly.

They turned a corner and found Finn sitting in a small waiting area with his gaze fixed on the floor.

BB-8 screeched in excitement, startling Finn from his thoughts. The droid rolled over and bumped his leg.

“I still don’t know what you’re saying,” Finn said flatly.

“He’s just happy to see you,” Poe said, sitting next to Finn. “You okay? You look a little green.”

Finn absently rubbed a spot on his wrist where they’d taken a blood sample and didn’t say anything.

“Did anyone tell you what’s going on?” Poe asked.

“They think I’m... someone, I’m not sure,” Finn replied haltingly. “It doesn’t make any sense.”

“The queen’s grandson? Rex told me. He was taken just after he was born. The queen has been looking for him ever since.”

“The First Order wouldn’t... wouldn’t take someone like  _ that _ .”

“Like what?”

“Someone who would be missed.”

Poe felt a strong urge to get angry at someone, though he wasn’t sure who. “Anyone would be missed.”

“Yeah, but a member of a royal family? It’s too risky, even for them.”

“Who else would it have been?”

“I don’t know. Is there anyone with a claim to the throne? Someone who stands to benefit if the queen’s line ends?”

“Well... the First Order.”

“What do you mean?”

“Bellistrie was under Imperial control for years until Janda took it back after the death of the Emperor. It might have some value to them.”

“Then why not kill me? I mean, in the unlikely event I’m this lost kid, why keep me alive to cause trouble later?”

“I don’t know. It could be nothing, but if the general thinks you’re the prince, you probably are. She’s not often wrong.”

“This is insane. I can’t be a  _ prince _ . I’m not even a good Stormtrooper.”

“You’re pretty good at shooting them though. I mean, that was you watching my back when we flew outta that star destroyer.”

“We got shot down.”

“Yeah, but you got a few good hits in first. Plus you helped take down Starkiller base. You may be a terrible Stormtrooper, but you make a good rebel.”

“I ran away. You weren’t there; that was when I thought you were dead. But I left Rey and Han on Takodana, and I was gonna run.”

Poe shook his head. “You don’t have to be brave all the time to be a good person.”

“What kind of person abandons their only friends?”

“You said you were going to. But you didn’t.”

“Only because the First Order attacked and I  _ couldn’t _ .”

“You can’t expect a lifetime of evil brainwashing to just go away at once. We’ve all done things we regret, Finn. You’ve made a few mistakes, but your actions have saved a lot of people too. You’re one of us now, whether you like it or not.”

“And maybe a prince.”

“Right. Maybe a prince.”

**~oOo~**

21 ABY

Poe felt as if his legs would give out as he stepped off the ramp of his father’s ship and onto the landing platform at the palace. The rain soaked his already damp clothes. He saw people waiting: the queen, Han and Leia, Rex, Aurea. Poe was the pilot: he was the last off the ship. Luke was already talking to his sister. Cody was carrying his sleeping daughter, trying to shield her from the rain as he approached his brother.

Poe couldn’t hear anything except the deafening sound of the rain. He couldn’t feel anything. His father was dead. Cass was standing right next to him, but he couldn’t feel her presence—as if she were still back in that jungle, back on the edge of an erupting volcano as she watched the one she loved fall to his death.

Everything was pain and darkness. Poe couldn’t see two feet in front of him. He’d kept it together on the flight, but now that they were safe, he felt everything. His friends were all gone. His father was dead. It was all wrong.

Just as he was sure he couldn’t take another step, Poe felt a strong hand on his arm. The queen stood before him, pulling him out of the rain. It was then he saw Cass already standing in the doorway, holding her arms around herself to keep warm. She didn’t look up. Anakin’s lightsaber hung from her belt, knocking against the door frame.

Poe looked away, staring straight ahead so he wouldn’t have to notice anything else. He couldn’t process everyone else’s grief and his own, even if they had lost more. The queen guided him to a small seating area off the main hall from the landing platform. He sunk into the soft cushions. Water dripped from his clothes onto the stone floor with a constant  _ tip _ ,  _ tip _ ,  _ tip _ .

He risked looking back because bad decisions were kind of his specialty. From the alcove, he could see Cass still standing in the doorway, looking out. Luke, Leia, and Han were walking toward the door now, still huddled together as they spoke. Beyond them, Aurea stood beneath the eaves. She had taken Kira-Rey in her arms. The girl looked so much smaller from this distance. Halfway between Aurea and the ship, Poe could barely make out the dark silhouettes of two men kneeling on the landing platform, holding onto each other’s shoulders with their heads pressed together.

Poe looked away. He didn’t want to see any more. He wanted to be somewhere else. Anywhere else. He wanted to be home, sleeping in his own bed. He wanted to be six years old and learning to fly his mother’s ship. He wanted his life not to have become  _ this _ .

But it had. There was no use in wishing otherwise. Now he was stuck here until they could figure out what to do next.

**~oOo~**

A pair of doors whooshed open, and the queen emerged, followed by the general. Birdie gestured for Finn to come to her. Poe might have gone with him if Leia hadn’t given him that warning look she always got when he was about to do something stupid.

As the queen and her potential grandson disappeared through the doors once more, Leia moved over to the bench next to Poe. BB-8 made an indignant noise and Leia glared at him.

“Don’t take that tone with me,” she said. “It’s none of your business.”

BB-8 snapped back that it certainly was his business, echoing the sentiments Poe would like to have expressed had he dared contradict the general.

“Give it a rest, Buddy,” Poe said instead. “She’s too stubborn to tell you anything.”

Leia raised her eyebrows at Poe. “”I understand you’re close to the boy,” she said. “But he needs to face this on his own.”

Poe ran his hands through his already messy hair. “Yeah, I know. Is this the part where you give me a new x-wing, and we pretend everything’s fine?”

“Don’t be ridiculous. The Resistance can’t afford to give you a new ship every five minutes.”

**~oOo~**

21 ABY

Cass was gone. She took of one night in their father’s ship without telling Poe or anyone else where she was going. Not long before that, Luke, Cody, and Kira-Rey had also disappeared. A month or so passed, and one day Han and Chewie weren’t there anymore either.

And there was a crazy man in the garden. Poe knew he was Prince Arturon, the queen’s son who had gone mad after the death of his wife and disappearance of his infant son. Poe sort of felt like going mad might be a better option than sitting around wishing for things to be different. He sat on a stone bench under an arbor of orange and pink blossoms watching the man meticulously trimming the hedges. At least he had a hobby.

Poe had nothing and no one. His family was all gone. His friends were dead or evil. Nothing in his mother’s stories about the old days had prepared him for this. Maybe if he had something to fight, he wouldn’t feel so lost. 

As if reading his thoughts—and perhaps she was—Leia came to find him in the garden. “Come with me,” she said. “I have something to show you.”

She showed no signs of the painful losses she had suffered as they walked around the palace and toward the hangar. She seemed far too calm, too okay with everything. Poe knew she couldn’t be. Her son had betrayed them all, her brother had disappeared, and now her husband was gone too. But she maintained an unaffected facade through it all. Poe sometimes wished he could be that strong, but he knew he would never be able to hide his emotions, so he rarely bothered with trying.

Inside the hangar, Leia approached a new x-wing fighter. “It’s the latest model,” she said. 

Poe was impressed, but he still didn’t know why she was showing him this.

“Did you want to try it out?” she asked, as if it should have been obvious.

“Really?” Poe said. 

Leia smiled just as a small droid came rolling across the floor, warbling about how he was ready to fly.

“It comes with this little guy,” she said. “BB-8, meet Poe Dameron.”

The droid squealed an excited greeting.

“Nice to meet you too,” Poe said. “You wanna see what this thing can do?”

The droid nodded with its whole body before wheeling around and rolling into position.

Leia handed Poe a helmet. “Bring it back in one piece,” she said with a knowing gleam in her eyes.

Poe didn’t wait to be told twice as he climbed up into the cockpit. BB-8 started the launch sequence. He didn’t exactly say it, but Poe got the feeling this was his first flight. Better make it a memorable one. 

Up in the air, Poe could forget about his problems. Everything made sense when he was flying. He had a purpose. He cruised over the city and headed into the forest where he could really see how the x-wing moved, weaving between ancient trees and trying to get as close as he could without breaking any branches. A couple of times, BB-8 screeched in what Poe could only imagine was terror. But he soon got over that and seemed to enjoy the experience.

Poe really wanted to test out the guns, but he knew he would get in trouble with the local police if he destroyed anything important. After an hour of flying, BB-8 announced there was an incoming message from the palace.

“Put it through,” Poe said.

Leia’s voice crackled over his headset. “How’s it going?” she asked.

“I might not want to bring it back,” Poe replied. “I like the droid too.”

Leia chuckled. “Come back to the hangar. I have something to discuss with you.”

Normally, Poe would find that sort of statement ominous, but something about this felt like a good thing. He turned the ship around and sped back to the palace, scaring several people as he flew close to the ground or tall buildings. When he landed, Leia was waiting for him.

“So you like it?” she asked as Poe climbed down the ladder. 

“Like it?” he replied. “Where can I get one of these?”

“Right here, if you’re interested.”

“Interested? What do you mean?”

BB-8 came rolling out from under the ship, almost bumping into Poe’s legs as he skidded to a stop.

“With recent events...” Leia didn’t need to elaborate. “The First Order is growing stronger. The Republic doesn’t see it or doesn’t want to see it. I’ve been attempting to start a resistance. I want you to join me. You’re an excellent pilot, and we need all the help we can get.”

“So... this would be my ship?”

“It’s not about the ship.”

“I know. You want to take down the First Order, count me in. They destroyed my life too.”

Leia nodded. “Then the ship is yours. The droid too.”

BB-8 whistled in surprise.

Poe looked down at him. “That all right by you?”

The droid made an affirmative noise.

Poe turned back to Leia. “When do we start?”

**~oOo~**

Poe leaned his head back against the wall. Patience had never been a strong point of his. Waiting for anything made him antsy. It was worse now, somehow. Worse because it was Finn. It didn’t make sense, but Poe was used to things not making sense.

“You want to tell me?” Leia asked, facing forward with her hands clasped in her lap.

“Tell you what?” Poe replied.

“What’s going on in your head. Something’s changed since you came back from Jakku.”

“Maybe it was getting captured by the First Order. That was less than fun.”

“You’ve been through worse. Or... maybe not?” Leia turned her gaze on him with an unavoidable intensity. She could see inside him. He didn’t need to answer her.

“Don’t do that.” Poe crossed his arms as if he could keep his darkness in.

Leia put her hand on the side of his face, even as he tried to lean away. Then she drew it back suddenly as if he’d bit her. “Did... did he do something to you?”

Poe stared forward, not seeing anything in front of him. Maybe if he ignored the problem it would go away. But Leia wouldn’t.

“Poe—”

“It was nothing,” Poe said, though he couldn’t keep his voice even enough to convince himself. “He got into my head. It... hurt. It’s over now. It doesn’t matter.”

“He used the Force to interrogate you? That’s dangerous.”

“Yeah, tell me about it.”

“You haven’t been the same since. You must know that.”

Poe stood and paced back and forth across the hall, trying to grasp at some answer that would end this line of questioning. He didn’t know what was wrong with him or how to fix it. He was scared. And he was never going to say that.

As if to spare him any further conversation, the doors whooshed open again, and Finn came running out. He didn’t even look at Poe or Leia as he rushed past them and disappeared down the corridor. Poe was about to follow when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Leia looking up at him.

“Let him be alone for a while,” she said. “It’s a lot to take in.”

Poe almost rejected the suggestion, but he knew she was right. If Finn wanted company, he wouldn’t have run away. That didn’t make it any easier to keep waiting.

**~oOo~**

He wasn’t going anywhere, just running. Finn stopped to catch his breath in a doorway that led outside. He didn’t know where he was or how to find his way back.

_ Good _ , he thought.  _ I’m not going back _ .

He didn’t have a plan. He never had a plan, really. Without thinking, he hit the door controls and the brown metal panel slid back to reveal bright sunlight. Finn stepped outside to find himself in a massive garden. It wasn’t the obsessively landscaped sort of garden he might have expected in a place like this. Everything was asymmetrical, but it was clearly taken care of. The paths were clean white stone, and no plants encroached upon them.

Walking further into the garden, Finn noticed trees and flowers he’d never seen before. He hadn’t seen a lot of any kind of plants until he left the First Order. But if the queen was right, he had been born here.

Finn shook his head. He couldn’t have been from such a beautiful place. Not the way his life had gone. It just didn’t fit.

But DNA didn’t lie. Finn was the son of Arturon and Eleme Janda. His mother was dead. His father was ill or something—it wasn’t clear from how the queen described him. And the queen herself was his grandmother. He had a family. 

But it wasn’t the happy reunion he might have thought it would be if he had ever bothered to think about it at all. Rey was always waiting for her family to come find her. Finn wasn’t. He didn’t even know what that would be like.

There were other complications: his grandmother was a queen, and his father was unfit to take the throne, meaning Finn was first in line. And it wasn’t as if Queen Janda looked ready to keel over at any moment, but the thought of being the leader of anything, even in the distant future, sent chills through Finn’s body. 

He didn’t want this. Any of it. He didn’t want to join a resistance or be a prince or a hero or anything. He didn’t know what he wanted, except to find Rey. Knowing she was with her father was only a small consolation for not being with her himself. Everything just seemed to make sense with her. Finn couldn’t say why.

Finn stopped walking when he heard movement off the path. He turned to see a gardener carrying a bucket of weeds and a pair of trimers walking toward him. He stared at Finn with a curious expression.

“Sorry to bother you,” Finn said, turning to leave.

“You don’t bother me,” the man replied.

Finn stopped and looked at him again. There was nothing remarkable about the man, but something about him seemed out of place. Finn suddenly realized it was his clothes. They were too expensive to wear pulling weeds.

“Who are you?” Finn asked.

The man seemed to think something was funny. “You’re new here.”

“Yeah, I—sorry, I’m being rude.”

The man waved his hand dismissively. “There is nothing wrong with asking questions.”

Finn noticed the man hadn’t answered him.

“Sit.” The man gestured to a bench under a shady tree. He sat down himself before Finn could refuse.

Not wanting to appear more awkward than he already did, Finn sat next to the man, wondering how he had gotten himself into this situation.

“It’s difficult to keep up in the summer,” the man said, pointing to the bucket of weeds he had set on the ground next to him. “I like to do it myself rather than letting machines take care of it.”

“Do you work in the palace?” Finn asked.

“Not much anymore. I just take care of the garden and stay out of everyone’s way.”

Somehow, the more this man talked, the more confused Finn became.

“What about you?”

Finn shrugged. “There’s not much to say. My name is Finn.”

“Is it?”

“Well... no, but I don’t have a name, so...”

“Are they important to you? Names?”

“Aren’t they important to everyone?”

The man shrugged. “Names are misleading. Finn is nice, though. Nothing out of the ordinary.”

“My friend gave it to me. I guess that’s why I think it’s important.”

“Friend, huh? Never had one of those. Not for certain, anyway.”

“What do you mean? You never had any friends? But this is a nice place. There must be some good people here.”

“Probably are. You can never tell when you have a big name. Who’s really your friend, you know?”

Finn didn’t know, but he nodded anyway. His head was starting to hurt. He told himself he was just tired. He needed a good night’s rest. That was all.

“I like you, Finn,” the man said, conclusively. “You’re a good kid.”

“How do you know?”

“You’re all shiny. Always a good sign.” The man stood and picked up his bucket before meandering along the path and disappearing into the trees.

Finn watched him go for a moment until he felt that he was being watched himself. He turned to see the queen standing at the end of the path. As soon as the man was out of sight, she came and took his seat next to Finn.

“I didn’t want to upset him,” she said.

“Why would you upset him?” Finn asked.

“It may be his madness, but I believe Arturon blames me for what he lost. He does not tolerate my presence well.”

“Art—that was—” Fin pointed in the direction the man had left, eyes widening by the second.

“Yes,” Queen Janda replied. “That was your father. After losing you and your mother, he suffered severe mental trauma. I have tried everything, all kinds of doctors and healers. Nothing helps. I fear he is lost to us.”

“Us.” Finn said the word like he didn’t know what it meant. “So do I have a name?”

The queen looked at him with a quizzical expression. “We have a tradition on Bellistrie that newborns are named by their mothers upon reaching their first month. You were taken at two weeks.”

Finn let that sink in. “So my mother died before she could name me? And no one ever called me anything?”

“You are called Finn, are you not? Or would you prefer something else?”

“No, I—just thought you might.”

“I realize this will be a difficult adjustment for you. Especially considering the circumstances.” The queen put her hand on Finn’s arm. “But I want you to know that you have a family with me. Even if you choose not to accept your birthright.”

“I can do that?” Finn looked her in the eye, feeling ashamed for asking.

“No one can force you to be a leader. A king must be prepared to make sacrifices. He must be a servant to his people. If you had been raised as a prince, perhaps you would be better prepared for the prospect, but I understand your hesitation. I spent years in hiding as a smuggler while the Empire enslaved my world. Becoming the queen was a challenge I was ill-prepared for. But with time and help from my friends, I like to think I made the best of it. However, you must choose your own path, Finn. I cannot deny my hopes that you will embrace your heritage, but it cannot be forced upon you.”

Finn considered that. He couldn’t get his head around being a prince. But maybe if he could just be around the queen without that pressure, he could have some idea of what it meant to have a family. 

“Do you think,” he began, “maybe we could just be... friends?”

The queen smiled. “Of course.” She took his hand and stood. “Come along. You need something to eat and a good night’s sleep. Tomorrow, I will show you around.”

Though he was still reluctant about this whole thing, Finn decided to go along with the queen. He knew she meant well, and she was the only one who could answer any questions he might have about who he was. Maybe she would tell him what his mother was like, how his father had been before he lost his mind. The information wouldn’t do any good to Finn, but it seemed like the sort of thing he should want.


	17. The Only Fish in the Sea

If it hadn’t been for the rustling of armor plates, Rey still would have awakened with the sun because it was shining directly in her eyes. Cody had been right about there being too much light in the small huts.

Rey sat up on the narrow cot to see her father standing in the center of the room with his fishing spear. He had taken off what was left of his armor, leaving just the black bodysuit that looked like something a diver might wear.

“Deep sea fishing?” Rey asked.

Cody reattached his belt and tucked the spear under his arm. “Something like that,” he replied with a smile. “We need bigger fish.”

Rey stood and grabbed her staff. “About how long would it take for me to learn to swim?”

Cody raised his eyebrows. “You’re not going to be proficient in one morning.”

“I’ll try not to scare the fish.”

There wasn’t much beach on the island, but Cody found a spot where the ground sloped gradually out into the water, which would give Rey the chance to start in the shallows.

Cody stuck his spear in the ground and held out his hands, cupped tightly. “Hold your hands like this,” he said. “Don’t let any water get through. You can practice up here while I go get us something to eat.”

He didn’t wait for a reply as he retrieved his spear and walked out into the water. When he was waist deep, he dove under and disappeared. 

Rey shuddered at the sight. Water was still a mystery to her. But she just had to get used to it. She took off her shoes and waded into the cold shallows. She reached the spot where Cody had vanished and cupped her hands the way he showed her. As she drew them through the water, she felt the resistance that would propel her through it once she was ready. She practiced arm strokes until her muscles were sore. Rather, until they were more sore than they already were.

She decided to try swimming across the small inlet, staying where she could still reach the bottom if she needed to. However, the one thing she hadn’t anticipated was how much salt water would burn when she put her face in the water. She immediately came back up, coughing and rubbing her eyes.

The sound of laughter across the inlet drew her attention. Cody had resurfaced with a huge fish slung over his shoulder and several smaller ones in the net on his belt. The sunlight glistened from the water droplets in his hair and on his skin.

“Burns, does it?” he asked, still laughing.

“You might have said something.”

“It’s  _ salt  _ water.”

Rey stood up to her full height and trudged back to the shore, wringing the water from her shirt. It would take forever for her clothes to dry.

Cody followed her and set to cleaning the fish.

“Where did you learn to swim so well, anyway?” Rey asked. “Was that part of military training?”

Cody shook his head. “I was born on an ocean. Swimming was a necessary survival skill. It really doesn’t take that long to learn. You don’t remember, but you used to play in the lake near the academy.”

Rey stretched out on the rocks to let the sun dry her off. “I wish I could remember, but... it seems like all the memories I’ve had have been bad.”

Cody glanced over at her. “It wasn’t always like that. Most of it was good.”

“Were you ever going to get to the good parts?”

Cody turned back to the fish. “Well, I was getting close.”

**~oOo~**

4 ABY

The rain was falling sideways, which was about how this whole mission had turned out. Splitting up had seemed like a good idea when they were up against a few Imperial insurgents holed up in an old Separatist base. Of course, that changed when the Imperials found a bunch of discarded battle droid parts and deployed their mechanical mutations to defend the old base.

To make matters worse, Sky had a blaster burn to the stomach, and comms were down. Luke and Lando were on the other side of the planet fighting another den of insurgents, and until they could reach them, Cody and Sky were on their own.

It wasn’t supposed to go like this. In and out. No more than an afternoon. There was no way Cody would have agreed to be alone with Sky otherwise. Since Dagobah, he had found it increasingly difficult to ignore her barely veiled interest—and to stop himself from returning it. 

But they had bigger problems. Like finding shelter and surviving the night.

Sky staggered along the stony path, one arm pressed into her wound, the other clinging to Cody’s shoulders. She wasn’t heavy, but they’d been walking for an hour and still hadn’t found a place in all the rocky foothills to hide for the night. Cody kept one hand on his blaster while he supported Sky with the other. Her breathing had turned shallow, and she was stumbling more now. Cody felt like he was back in the army, but Sky wasn’t the experienced Jedi her father had been. Cody had no orders to follow, no one to give him directions. He was on his own, and Sky was counting on him to keep her alive, whether she realized it or not.

“There’s a cave,” Sky said breathlessly.

“Where?” Cody looked around, not seeing anything.

“To the left. Keep going.”

“I don’t see anything.”

“Your eyes... can trick you.”

Cody adjusted his grip on Sky and his blaster and kept moving. If she sensed something, it was better than wandering aimlessly. Maybe she was delirious, but Cody didn’t have any other options.

As the rounded an outcropping, Cody saw what he had been looking for: a dark void in the rocks. Sky was right. As soon as they were out of the rain, Cody felt better, even though he knew they were still in danger. 

He found a smooth spot in the cave floor for Sky to sit down. Then he emptied the pouches on his belt to take stock of his supplies. He had a few heat sticks, so he cracked one and set it on the floor. It let off a faint green glow which allowed him to see what else was there. A few dry rations, some ammo clips, and not enough bacta bandages. He turned to see how Sky was doing. She was still conscious and not bleeding much, but her clothes were soaked. The heater wouldn’t be enough to keep her warm.

Cody filed that away for later. He could worry about keeping Sky warm when he had taken care of her burn. He grabbed the bandages and reached for her arm. She didn’t want to move it.

“I think these will do a better job,” Cody said, holding up the bandages.

Sky reluctantly pulled her arm away from the wound, hissing in pain as she did. 

Cody knew how much plasma burns hurt. She had been tough up to this point, but she didn’t need to anymore. He pulled back the tattered edges of her tunic. The burn was the size of his fist. It started bleeding more when Sky took her arm away. Cody cleaned it as best he could before covering it with the bandages. He didn’t have enough for a change of dressing later, so he used them all up, hoping it would help her heal faster.

“How bad is it?” Sky asked, staring up at the ceiling as if to block out the pain.

“I’ve seen worse,” Cody said. Much worse.

“Any of those casualties live to see the sunrise?”

“Don’t be so dramatic.”

“I’m not. I just want to know. I can’t... I can’t sense it. Something is in the way.”

“You mean you can’t sense it through the Force? Maybe you’re too tired.”

“I can’t focus my energy. If I could, I would be able to heal myself.”

“You just need rest. I’ll work on the comlink, and—”

“No.” Sky leaned forward, gripping Cody’s arm. “It’s you.”

“What?” Cody felt his stomach drop. What had he done?

“I’m... distracted.” She faltered, struggling to catch her breath.

“Yeah, by a laser burn,” Cody said, trying to push her back against the wall.

Sky shook her head. “You... wanted to go with Luke.”

“I’m probably a little better at battlefield medicine than Lando, so let’s be glad I didn’t.”

“No, it never would have happened.”

Was she blaming him? That didn’t make any sense.

“I was worried about you.” She moved her hand from his arm to touch the side of his face. Her fingers trailed along his forehead until she began to trace the scar from his inhibitor chip.

Cody pulled back out of reach. This wasn’t happening—couldn’t be happening.

“I know... it’s stupid,” Sky said, leaning back against the cave wall. “Probably why the Jedi avoided attachments... keeps you from getting shot.”

Cody laughed in spite of himself. This was the last thing he was prepared to deal with. He couldn’t lie and say he didn’t feel the same way. But he couldn’t tell the truth either. He couldn’t tell her he thought about her all the time, that he wished he were someone else so he could feel what he wanted without shame. He couldn’t tell her why he was ashamed.

“Sky—” He put his hands on her shoulders. “You need to rest.”

Her eyes seemed to glow in the green light, clear and lucid. “Cody,” she whispered.

He shivered, even though his bodysuit kept his temperature even. His mouth went dry. He couldn’t have said anything if he’d wanted to.

Sky leaned forward again, resting her forehead against his. Her skin was cold and clammy. Her lips quivered, and rainwater dripped from her chin. Cody now had another reason to hate rain. Before he could stop her, Sky kissed him. And he let her. He didn’t do a damn thing as her cold lips pressed against his. His head felt warm.

Cody suddenly pulled away, covering his mouth with his hand as if that could erase what happened. He scrambled to his feet and moved toward the cave entrance. The rain continued to fall slant across the darkening sky. Cody dug his hand into the uneven rock wall next to him. How had he let this happen? Inside him writhed a mix of shame, disgust, and fear—fear so deep he couldn’t fully grasp it’s meaning. 

“Cody?” Sky’s voice was strangely clear and alert. “Cody, whatever it is, you can tell me.”

He couldn’t. He couldn’t even look at her. “If you knew—” he said, wishing he could just keep his mouth shut. “If you knew, you wouldn’t say that.”

“I may be gravely injured, but I’m not stupid. And for all my distraction, I can still sense your feelings clearly. What are you afraid of?”

Sometimes, she was too clever for her own good. But this wasn’t the time or place to hash it out.

Cody turned to face Sky again, though he could barely see her in the darkness. “Right now, my job is to keep you alive,” he said in his best detached, military tone. “I can’t do that and deal with... this at the same time.”

“Fine,” Sky replied. “But when I live through this, we  _ will  _ talk.”

Cody didn’t reply. He wasn’t about to argue with her, though he had no intention of ever continuing this conversation. It was better for Sky if she didn’t know what he was. That still left the problem of keeping her at a safe distance. He couldn’t be alone with her anymore. He had known that before, but he foolishly thought he could be close to her and not give in to his feelings. He was under no such delusions now.

**~oOo~**

“I thought I said ‘good parts,’” Rey complained as Cody finished cleaning the fish.

“I was getting to it,” he said defensively. “Surviving the mission was a good part.”

“You haven’t got to that yet. And why do you hate rain so much?”

“It rains on Kamino all the time. It’s like—a reminder of what I am.”

“Thought you didn’t have a problem with being a clone.”

“No, it’s... I’m getting to it, all right?”

**~oOo~**

4 ABY

“Commander Cody, come in. This is General Calrissian. Do you copy?”

Cody almost jumped with the comlink sputtered to life. “Good morning, General,” he replied. “Where the hell are you?”

“We just arrived at the old Separatist base. You’re not here, and a bunch of battle droids are.”

“Figured it was a bad neighborhood. You take care of them?”

“In progress. Where are you?”

“A cave not far from your position. Sky’s injured, and we had to find shelter.”

“Okay, sit tight, and we’ll come to you soon as we blast these Imperials. Calrissian out.”

Cody switched off the comlink and gathered up his supplies. Sky had been sleeping most of the night, but she was stable. No fever. She would be fine. She would also remember everything that happened the night before.

There was no around it, so Cody gently shook her awake. “The cavalry is here,” he said.

Sky moaned softly. “Can they wait five more minutes.”

Cody smiled. “Can you walk?”

“Maybe if you have some painkillers in that supply depot.” She gestured to his belt.

“Sorry,” Cody replied. “Just the bandages. I’ll plan better next time. Come on.” He lifted her by her arms. She didn’t resist, but she also didn’t support her own weight. Cody sighed. He was going to have to carry her.

By the time they got out of the cave, he could hear the  _ Falcon  _ hurtling toward them. It took some convincing for Han to let them borrow it, but since he was a little busy getting ready for the imminent arrival of twins, he ultimately caved. Lando was almost as good a pilot, and after the destruction of the second Death Star, Cody was glad to have him on this mission.

The ship landed, and Luke came running down the ramp. “Is she okay?” he asked, more worried than Cody might have expected. He’d been practicing that whole Jedi serenity thing lately.

“She’ll be all right once we get proper medical care,” Cody replied.

They hurried into the ship, and Luke helped Cody make Sky comfortable in the tiny med bay. They changed her bandages and found some painkillers. Soon, Sky was sleeping peacefully again.

“Something happened,” Luke said as they walked into the passenger area.

“Yeah, she got shot,” Cody replied, sitting heavily in one of the chairs.

“No, something else.” Luke paced, frowning deeply like he did when he was focusing too hard on something. “Something between you and Sky.”

“No,” Cody said, not very convincingly.

“Fine, don’t tell me. You’re only creating more problems for yourself by being stubborn.”

“That’s what you think this is? You may need to adjust your Jedi senses.”

“I can’t read your mind, Cody. What’s going on with you?”

“Nothing. There’s nothing going on. Can we drop it?”

Luke waved him off and  moved toward the cockpit, but he looked back. “Sooner or later, whatever this is will come out. It would be better if you chose it.”

Luke then disappeared before Cody had the opportunity to ask what the hell he was talking about.

It didn’t take long to reach the new rebel headquarters. Although, they weren’t exactly rebels anymore. There was talk of starting a new republic, bringing back some sort of democracy. Leia and Birdie were both heavily involved. After the success on Bellistrie, people were starting to see that it was possible to really destroy the Empire for good.

Cody didn’t get involved in politics, but he saw anything that wasn’t the Empire as a superior system of government. Still, the old republic had failed. If this one failed too...

He tried not to think about it. At the moment, he just wanted to make sure Sky was okay and get some rest. It didn’t take long to see that she was receiving treatment. Preferring not to be around when she woke up, Cody left her to the capable medical droids. However, rest would have to wait. His blaster rifle needed cleaning. Sometimes Cody wished he could turn off his soldier instincts, but he would rather be prepared.

He found Rex in the weapons room, which wasn’t the least bit surprising.

“You look like you got stepped on by a bantha,” Rex said, taking one of his guns from its holster and beginning to clean it.

“Are you hiding in here, or did you have a mission recently?”

Rex looked up from his position sitting on an ammo crate with an expression that said, “what do you think?”

“Little Solos still taking their time?”

“It wouldn’t be so bad if they could just stop worrying about it. I can feel the tension in the air.”

“Isn’t that normal for them?”

Rex shook his head, but not in disagreement.

Cody laid his rifle on an empty table and found a cleaning kit on one of the shelves.

“How was the mission?” Rex asked with an eagerness in his voice that revealed his boredom.

“Oh, you know. Boring.”

Rex laughed. “I hear there was an injury and some... hiding in caves?”

Cody’s hands froze. “You talked to Luke?”

“Five minutes ago. He’s right you know.” Rex didn’t take his eyes off cleaning his deeces. 

“Rarely,” Cody replied, looking down at his gun.

“I mean about Sky. She likes you. And what Luke doesn’t know is you’re crazy about her.”

“You’re not exactly a romantic, Rex.”

“Doesn’t mean I’m blind. You’ve got no reason to deny yourself happiness, so what’s the problem?”

“Do you even need to ask?”

Rex looked up at Cody. “I swore I’d never bring it up again, but if this is about what I think it is, it wasn’t your fault. The general knew that. I know that—and if you think Sky should know, she’ll understand too.”

Cody shook his head. “She’d hate me. If she really knew, she’d hate me, and that’s why there can never be anything between us.”

Rex held up the deece he was cleaning. “I’ll bet you my favorite blaster you’re wrong.”

“I don’t want your gun, Rex.”

“And you’re not gonna get it because I’m right.”

“I’m not telling her.”

“You’re not a coward, Cody. I know this isn’t easy for you, but you can’t keep going like this. Either let it go or tell her the truth. It’s not fair to keep her at arm’s length without explaining why.”

“What, like you and Ahsoka?” It wasn’t fair, and Cody knew it.

Rex stiffened. “It’s different,” he said. “I’m not in love with Ahsoka.”

Cody didn’t deny the implicit accusation. “Sky will get over it.”

“She seems like a woman who knows what she wants.”

“Obviously not.”

“All this self-deprecation is getting on my nerves.”

“Then maybe you should just drop it.”

Rex sighed and put his guns back in their holsters. “I want it on record that I think you’re an idiot.”

“Noted.”

Cody didn’t sleep that night. He was usually so good at compartmentalizing, setting problems aside until he could deal with them. But Sky had gotten under his skin somehow. It scared him and exhilarated him at the same time. He imagined what it would be like if he could tell her the truth, if she could forgive him. He never got further than that. He couldn’t see a future where they were happy together like everyone seemed to think they would be. Luke didn’t understand, but Rex... He knew the whole story. He should have known why it could never work. But he hadn’t experienced the order, hadn’t had his mind overridden by a piece of programming.

All this struggle was pointless. Cody would never be able to tell Sky what he had done. They would always be separated by that unbreachable wall.

**~oOo~**

“You’re stalling aren’t you?” Rey asked.

Cody didn’t deny it. 

“You don’t want to tell me whatever it was you had to tell her.”

Cody stared off at the horizon. “No, I don’t. But I need to.”

“It had something to do with what you did while the Empire was controlling you?”

“It had everything to do with it. You wouldn’t think one moment could define the rest of you life, but... it still haunts me. There was a time I thought I could be free of it, but now I know I never will be.”

**~oOo~**

The birth of Ben and Anakin Solo was cause for much celebration among the Alliance. So few Imperials remained in the galaxy that everyone had decided to take a much needed break. Luke was talking about going back to Dagobah for a while. Cody might have agreed if it hadn’t meant Sky would come along. He had sworn to himself he would never be alone with her again, and that would be difficult if they were stuck in that swamp together again. The alternative would be letting Luke go without him. It wasn’t a prospect Cody relished, but perhaps he could live with it for a while.

There was time to sort out the details. Luke had no plans to leave right away with the birth of his nephews, and Sky was enjoying spending time with her mother again. Everything was fine.

Until one afternoon, Cody walked into the mess hall to see Rex and Ahsoka eating lunch together. They weren’t even talking. Just sitting there like they used to without saying a word. As if there hadn’t been years of tension between them ever since... since she had left the Jedi Order.

Cody had no idea if they had worked out their problems or if they were just ignoring them for the moment, but seeing them together set his stomach twisting in knots. The impossible fantasy of Sky forgiving him came back into his head. He knew it would never happen. He knew.

But he turned around and walked in the direction of her quarters anyway. All the way, his brain kept telling him to stop, but he couldn’t make his feet cooperate. It was as if his body were being controlled by some other part of him.

This wouldn’t go well. No matter what he said or how understanding Sky might be, the outcome couldn’t be good. He should have turned around before it was too late. He was in the corridor that led to her room now. He had avoided this part of the base since they returned. He still had time. He hadn’t reached her door. He could turn around and walk away before she saw him.

The Force had other ideas.

“Cody?” Sky’s voice came from behind him.

He turned to see her walking toward him. She was smiling, moving without pain from her injury, and Cody felt a sudden rush of relief he didn’t know he needed.

“Were you looking for me?” she asked, tilting her head slightly.

“Yes, I...” What was he supposed to say?

“Good as new.” Sky touched her side. “They tell me it won’t even leave a scar.”

She thought he was checking on her because of her wound. Which he should have done days ago. 

“That’s good,” he said, the words feeling all wrong as he said them. Why wasn’t she asking him about what he said in the cave? Was she waiting for him to bring it up? That would be just like her.

“You look a little green,” Sky said. “Is everything okay?”

“No,” Cody replied before he could change his mind. “We need to talk.”

“We are talking.”

Cody looked around them, noting the very public nature of their surroundings. “Somewhere else.”

Sky nodded, her smile finally fading. She knew what this was about. She had to. She didn’t say anything as she walked around him to her door and entered the code to open it. She gestured for Cody to go in first.

“Sorry I haven’t cleaned up,” Sky said as the door snapped closed behind her.

There was a spare tunic tossed over the back of a chair, and the bed was unmade. Otherwise, there wasn’t much to the small room. It was just like any other on the base. 

Sky grabbed the tunic and sat on the end of the bed, gesturing for Cody to take the chair. He sat, resting his hands on his knees. He stared at the gaps in his armor. The armor he always wore even when there were no battles to fight. It made him feel like himself, but now he wanted to feel like anybody else.

“You’ve heard of Order 66?” he asked, his voice cracking on that haunting name.

“Yes,” Sky replied, almost in a whisper. “I’ve read about it. What has that got to do with... anything?”

Cody swallowed hard and it felt like knives going down his throat. He rubbed the scar on his head as if he could pull the memories out and destroy them with the chip.

“You were there?” Sky said. “You...”

“I followed the order,” Cody said. It was so simple to say. But he couldn’t watch her reaction. He just kept staring at his hands.

Sky took a sharp breath. Somehow she hadn’t suspected; she thought he was one of the good ones. “It wasn’t your fault,” she began.

“No, you don’t understand,” Cody said, shaking his head. “I told my men to shoot down General Kenobi. Without a second thought.”

“That doesn’t make any sense. Cody, my father didn’t die in the war.”

“No, he survived the fall. Not that I didn’t do my damnedest to find him and... finish it.”

“You’re right,” Sky said in a strangely breathless voice. “I don’t understand.”

“I tried to kill your father. I wanted to. I... hated him.”

“No, I understand that part.”

Cody finally looked at Sky, confused. “What?”

“I understand  _ what  _ you did. Even why you did it. What I don’t understand is why, after more than 20 years, you still...” She paused as if searching for the right words. “You still feel guilty? All that conflict I sensed in you—this is the cause?”

“Yes.” There was nothing else to say now.

“I know it must’ve been a terrible experience, but I know he couldn’t’ve held you responsible for it. He couldn’t have blamed you for what the Empire did to you. I’m not sure why you think I would either.”

“Because he was my best friend!” Cody stood and paced the floor. “He saved my life countless times, and I saved his. I swore loyalty to him. Mind control or not, I was... weak. It was so easy. I didn’t resist at all.”

Sky remained calm, twisting the purple tunic in her hands. “He  _ was  _ your best friend,” she repeated. “You loved him. What they did to you—Cody, you’re the victim here.”

“I know that.” Until he said it aloud, he hadn’t realized he did know. He sunk into the chair again, suddenly exhausted. “And you’re right: he didn’t blame me. It might have been easier if he had.”

“Do you want someone to blame you? Would that help you?”

“I don’t know.” He didn’t. He had pondered the question in not so many words for years. He knew one thing, though. “I want it never to have happened. I want... to be stronger than that.”

Sky dropped the tunic and stood, crossing the small space to stand in front of Cody. She took his face in her hands, forcing him to look up at her. “You are,” she said. “The Empire took something from all of us. It’s not always tangible, like a family member. Sometimes it’s a choice. But you take it back. You don’t let them win. If you give in to the fear, they will always control you without any biochips necessary.”

She ran her tumb along the scar. Cody wanted to pull away, to hide everything he was from her so she wouldn’t have to see that darkness. But he didn’t. It was too late now. And maybe she had enough light for both of them.

Sky leaned in and kissed his forehead. Cody closed his eyes, feeling a strange sense of peace he never had before. Sky stood back, still holding his face.

“You think that you’re a monster,” she said. “I can see it in your mind. But you’re not. I could never love a monster.” Her blue eyes glistened. “And a monster could never love me.”

Cody stood slowly, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close. He leaned his forehead against hers, trying to hold onto this feeling as long as he could.

Sky moved her hands to his breastplate, gripping the edges around his neck. “You have to let go,” she whispered. “I can’t give you this peace you’re feeling. It has to come from within. Then...”

She left the “then” unspoken, but Cody knew what she meant. Then they could be happy. Then they could be together. He never believed it was possible in spite of his stray thoughts and wishes. But it all hinged on him letting go of the guilt and fear he’d been carrying for 20 years. If he could do that, he could do anything.

**~oOo~**

“Did you?” Rey asked, staring up at the sky as she lay on the rocky shore. She was getting a little impatient at how long this story was taking. But patience was an important trait for a Jedi to have.

“It took a little time,” Cody replied. “But I went back to what the general taught me about meditation. I used it to process everything. I still do.”

“It wasn’t an isolated event, then?”

“The Jedi will probably tell you that letting go is a constant thing. You don’t just decide to be past something. I don’t know if I will ever be completely over it. But it’s better than it was. I reached a point where I could finally let myself be happy.”

**~oOo~**

5 ABY

“Cover me!” Sky shouted as she left the cover of an upturned tank, brandishing her lightsaber at the oncoming stormtroopers.

Cody faced the opposite direction and lifted his blaster rifle. He could feel her at his back though the weren’t touching. She had gotten into the habit of reaching out with the Force when they were fighting to let him know where she was. They moved in sync, taking down enemies easily. 

A blaster bolt flying toward Cody met a sudden stop as Sky twisted around and blocked it. She had turned her attachment to him into an asset, using their connection to know when to defend him and when he would defend her. 

In the months since Cody’s confession, their teamwork had only improved. Sometimes, Cody thought he could sense her presence when she wasn’t using the Force to tell him.

He turned to face the hostiles Sky had been engaging. Any moment now, their backup would arrive. In the meantime, they held their ground, defending the ancient—and now irreparable—AT-TE.

Cody felt a nudge in his mind, a sound like x-wing engines. Luke was coming. He almost felt as if he were reading Sky’s thoughts sometimes, though he knew it was her putting the thoughts in his head. It had become comfortable, familiar. He almost wished he could do the same, but she seemed to pick up on his thoughts when he wanted her to know something anyway.

The x-wing screamed overhead, bombing the stormtrooper nests and coming back around for another pass. Sky and Cody ducked for cover.

“Don’t keep them all for yourself, kid,” Han’s voice came over the comms.

“Fly faster, then,” Luke replied. 

A Wookiee growl followed, then an irritable voice.

“You need to update these guns, Solo,” Rex said. “I think they’re older than me.”

“That’s General Solo to you,” Han replied. “Let’s get those lovebirds out of there.”

As dense as he sometimes seemed to be, Han wasn’t an idiot. Everyone seemed to know there was something between Sky and Cody. Or would be something between them soon.

“Think you could stop talking long enough to perform an extraction?” Cody asked as he and Sky huddled in the dirt to avoid the x-wing and  _ Falcon _ ’s cannons.

“All this insubordination,” Han said.

“We’re not even in the same branch of the military.”

“I don’t think that makes a difference.”

“How would you know?” Rex grumbled.

“Less talk, more rescuing, if you please,” Sky said.

Chewie growled.

“Yeah, Chewie,” Han agreed. “Much more polite.”

The  _ Falcon  _ cast a shadow over the small crater Cody and Sky were hiding in, and Rex started blasting the stormtroopers away with the cannons. The ramp began to lower, but it was still too high to climb into the ship.

“Come on.” Sky grabbed Cody’s hand and started running for the ship. They weren’t going to make it. Well, she might.

“Sky—”

Before Cody could finish his protest, Sky took a running leap at the ramp, pulling Cody with her. The rolled onto the ramp and scrambled up into the ship.

“What the hell?” Cody said, trying to catch his breath as he got to his feet.

Sky laughed, her cheeks flushed and eyes bright from the exertion. “How did it feel to fly?” she asked, standing so close to him he could see the green ring on the inside of her irises.

Cody didn’t respond. Instead, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her. Sky sunk into his embrace, returning the kiss eagerly as she wrapped her arms around his neck. For a moment, this was all there was: the smell of dirt and sweat, the adrenaline, and the two of them. 

“‘Bout kriffing time,” Rex’s voice interrupted them.

They turned to see him climbing up the ladder from the cannon turret. He gave them a half smile before disappearing into the cockpit.

Sky turned to face Cody. “One thing,” she said.

“What?” he asked, meeting her gaze.

She rapped her knuckles on his breastplate. “It’s... sort of like hugging a droid.”

Cody smiled. More than he already was. “I’ll see what I can do about that.”

**~oOo~**

The sun was high by the time Cody packed up the fish and started back toward the trail, using his spear as a walking stick.

“So everything was good then?” Rey asked, walking beside him. “You got married, and I came along.”

“Well, a few other things happened,” Cody replied. “But that covers the first year, anyway. Your grandmother was thrilled. Everyone was.” Cody paused at the foot of the trail that would lead up the hillside to the stone huts. “I wish you could remember what it was like.”

Rey didn’t say anything to that. She felt the same way, but there was no sense wishing for things to be different. She had to accept the reality she was given. “Need me to carry some of those?” she asked instead, gesturing at the fish net.

Cody tucked his spear under his arm. “I would, but Luke is going to make you run.”

“What?” Rey followed Cody’s gaze up the hill to where Luke was standing on the stone steps.

“Don’t fall and break your head open.” Cody leaned over and kissed her forehead before continuing up the hill alone.

Rey stood still, watching Luke. She sensed his thoughts, images and feelings of running, jumping, sweat, and burning lungs.

Apparently, Jedi needed exercise too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sadly, this is the last chapter I have completed for this story, so it might be a while before it is updated again.


End file.
